For Miles
by AlchemyIndex
Summary: Yaoi. Art links in profile. This takes place with Sora as an adult, trying to make a fresh start. He wants to lead a normal life but is denied that upon meeting his new Co-worker, Leon. They develop a relationship in which Sora is thrown into a supernatural tsunami as the gods and his friends try to change his fate. M for lemons, language, violence, and alcohol use.
1. Keep Calm And Swing Life Away

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all characters and references to outside materials. The establishments mentioned in this writing will always remain anonymous.**

**In the future there will be more interactions with Riku, Kairi, and Sora. The story is told mostly through Sora's eyes and will focus more on key events and characters (such as his work interactions).**

* * *

The day was hot, the afternoon sun burned mercilessly on the pavement. The heat rising off the pavement made it appear to be writhing in the furthest corners of his vision. Sora sat in the open window of his new apartment hoping to catch some relief in the shade of the sun. He had only been in this town for two days and already it had worn him down.

"This heat is unbearable! Why do people **willing** live here?" Though he himself, knew the answer. The cold dreary winters of the north were hard to face alone. He couldn't be next to a fireplace for comfort without being flooded with memories he'd rather forget. He couldn't find joy in any of the winter festivities since their break up. It's funny how a broken heart can rob you of all rationality.

He swore silently to himself as he got up and prepared to descend the three flights of stairs to reach his car. He still had a lot of unpacking to do. As much as he wished it to be, it wasn't going to unpack itself. He shuffled downstairs dreading to leave the cover of shade the building provided to his car. As he fished around for something light enough to carry alone he heard a car door slam shut. He hadn't even noticed it pull up before then.

"Sora!" a young lady shouted before bounding over to him. Her short auburn hair flying back from her face and her bright eyes radiating the warmth of her smile as she ran to him. There was a faint glow around her, a pale yellow. Happiness. She hadn't lost much momentum when she collided with him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Kairi" he smiled back and kissed her cheek, "It has been so long. You've grown a lot! I did not expect to see you so soon. My apartment isn't exactly ready for guests…" he let himself trail off, nodding his head to his still full car.

"Well I had not expected you to be already. It's only been three days. We came to help you unpack and get you settled in." She smiled bright and wide as she turned to face her car and waved her hand in beckon.

I couldn't help but be interested, Kairi had never dated before. "When did you get yourself a boyfriend? Oh my innocent and sweet Kairi!" I teased as I drew her in again. My eyes were watching her car as a figure stepped out of the passenger side, shutting the door behind him. He shot me a confused look as he approached us. I gave him an once-over, noting his shoulder length silver hair, average height, toned but still medium in frame, and his striking blue eyes. He was handsome, I'd give him that. His body language seemed to be exuding calm and collected, only his eyes seemed to betray him. I guess he didn't like that kiss I gave her.

"You must be Sora," he outstretched his hand to me and I took it, giving a firm shake.

"I am. " I tried not to show my annoyance. I didn't like when people made you fish for their name.

He smiled at me finally, eyes softening slightly. "I've heard a lot about you. Kairi talks about you all the time. My name is Riku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His entire demeanor seemed to shift with his smile. It all seemed genuine suddenly. I shook my head at the thought. If Kairi trusted him with her heart, I would try to as well. I tried to seem happy but the weight of the heat seemed to be stripping me of my energy quickly. Sweat had begun to trickle down my face.

"If it is not too much trouble, would you mind helping me bring this stuff up? It's unbearably hot out here..." I took a mental note of the type of clothing they were both wearing. Light fabrics, breath-easy cottons, and shorts. Ah, how I hated shorts... Comparing about my choice in clothing, I suddenly understood why neither of them seemed bothered about the heat and I felt like I was dying.

Kairi looked to me with a concerned furrow in her brow. "You look flushed.. You should rest and get some water. It'd be a shame if you got heat stroke your first week back."

I shook my head softly. "I would be a terrible host if I were to leave all the work to you two and rest upstairs. If we can get this done quickly enough, there will be plenty of time to rest at dinner. You both can be my date." I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she laughed rich and sweet.

"You can be such an idiot at times," her voice still carried the music of her laughter, "I really missed that. Welcome back, Sora." She hugged me again, and this time when Riku looked to me, I saw nothing but warmth from him.

Between the three of us, we emptied the car completely in less than an hour. Kairi and Riku tended to the kitchen, talking and giggling to themselves while they worked. I managed to set up my bathroom and bedroom. _Might have taken a little longer if I actually had furniture.. _I laughed quietly realizing how barren my apartment is. Yeah, I definitely needed to furnish.

It was nearing six pm and I was getting hungry. My stomach churned and growled. If there's one thing I didn't like about myself, it is my talkative stomach. Little bastard always had something to say. "Kairi, Riku!" I called to them, waiting politely in my room. I was trying to like him. That would prove difficult if I catch him sucking her face off.

"Yes?" they answered unanimously.

I poked my head out of the room and spoke softly, "I'm going to take a quick shower then we're going to dinner, ok?"

Kairi beamed at me, "Yes, of course!"

Kairi had a contagious smile. Even in the depths of my sorrow I couldn't help but smile back to her. She was someone it was hard to stay mad at. Unfortunately, she knew this well.

I stepped into the bathroom and ran the water. After waiting a minute I tested it with my hand which I pulled away immediately. It was cold. I vaguely remembered the complex manager mentioning it was gas utilities. I had another memory of the conversation with the electric company. The gas wouldn't be on till Monday and it was only Friday. I sighed and heaved off my sweat drenched shirt. I quickly shrugged out of my pants and boxers hesitating before stepping into the shower. _I need to get this over with… _Needless to say, it was going to be a long weekend.

After dinner we headed back to my place. Some of the tension had eased over the meal. Riku suddenly seemed ok to me. He was a little quiet which was something I hadn't expected. The few times he spoke he always seemed genuinely interested in the response. He seemed like a good enough kid. We sat on the floor and told stories, well memories for me and Kairi.

"I remember when I first met her," I chuckled, "she was so quiet! I thought to myself _'she seems like a nice girl'_! Its my best example at being a terrible judge of character."

Kairi simply laughed and pinched my arm. "You were always protecting me Sora. I remember all those fights you'd get into because someone was bullying me." She looked me in the eye and my heart melted from the warmth of it. "I probably wouldn't have made it through public school if not for you. "

I gave her a goofy grin before flexing. "I'm not saying I'm the best Kairi, but I might be!" She pinched me in the side this time and I squealed. "My lady, you're too rough for your knight!"

"Oh shut it you dork!" she ruffled my spikey hair, cinnamon locks shook violently.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the bed head! You're ruining my boyish charm." I tried to flatten my stray locks and they just sprang back up. My hair was weird like that.

"To say that would imply you ever had any." Kairi giggled. "So Sora, what are you going to be doing for work here?"

It felt good to goof off with her. I had missed this much. Riku was giving me a questioning look. He glowed softly a deep blue, tinged with brown. It looked like murky water, _Confusion_. I thought. "Did you have a question for me?" He couldn't hide his curiosity if he wanted to from me.

Riku eyed me over, then glanced to Kairi. She seemed to understand and nodded to him. "Kai said you were like a medium or something… That's not true right?" He was overshadowed by black, the blue was on edge and fading. Less curious more doubtful.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm not exactly empathic but I can see emotions. They shine like colors softly around someone. I like to imagine this is what an aura looks like but I have learned my limits. I could only see their emotion. I can see the darkness overshadowing your curiosity. You don't really believe it. I can't really do much more than that. Its not exactly a party trick." I tried to sound humored.

Riku just looked at me, his face a blank mask. He seemed to be mulling it over. The darkness around him faded into soft glowing white. Trust. He gathered himself before he spoke again. "Kai said you worked two jobs up north, we weren't sure what your conditions were going to be here. Are you going to need financial assistance?"

Suddenly I liked him even more. Hadn't even gotten to know me yet and was already concerned for my well being. He doesn't have to like me but being that devoted to Kairi makes me respect him. I nodded before answering him. "Yeah I worked two jobs. I worked in an electronic store and I worked part time in a body shop. I didn't do any of the painting there. Kairi can attest to my lack of skill with color works."

"Don't be modest, you're a great artist." She said calmly.

"Doesn't change that fact that I color like a blind five year old," I mused. "I did concept work for them. Customers told me what they wanted, I created it. Smaller check that way but it was a good amount of extra income for little work." I sighed, I was going to miss doing commissions like that. "As for what I will be doing here, I have an interview tomorrow for the local branch of the company I worked for. I'm really excited about it actually. Its not that the pay is great but the last store I bonded well with everyone. They were more like my family than I have known before. I hope this new place is just as nice, though that is unrealistic."

They seemed to understand. Riku looked kinda spaced out, I could only assume Kairi had told him the reason I moved away to begin with, eight years ago. I hugged Kairi again, and looked to Riku, I nodded my head to notion for him to join us. We were going to become good friends, I just knew it.

The next morning I woke late and dressed quickly, leaving for work .It was the day of my interview, I really didn't want to be late. I walked up to the building in front of me. There were a lot of cars in the lot though it was still a few hours before opening. I straightened my slacks and shirt, trying to remain looking professional. I looked to see one door with the shutter pulled down and in the open door was a man in uniform. I approached him cautiously, suddenly nervous. "Good morning sir," I chirped. My throat felt so dry, why was I so nervous?

The man grumbled a 'good morning' in response. I took it as he's not a morning person... He had a faint glow about him but it a soft red. _He must really hate the morning_ I thought.

"I was told to meet with a Mr. Sephiroth Torran, is he ready for me?" The last part of the statement seemed to catch his attention and he smirked.

"You must be the new transfer. What's with that outfit? Its just a meeting. You should have come in uniform. Come on in."

_A meeting..?_ I wondered. As I stepped inside I suddenly understood. They were having a store meeting. All eyes were on me as I entered. They burned holes into my flesh with their stares. I wondered what would have happened if I had just shown up naked. Couldn't be worse than the looks I got now. I sighed and slunk to the back of the crowd, looking down and counting backwards from a hundred to ease my nervousness.

A deep voice penetrated the thick silence, "Mr. Chevarria, would you be so kind as to join us up front please?"

I about shit myself when I heard that. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, nodding in response. I had to fight not to drag my feet to the front. The voice belonged to a tall man with silver hair that fell like a curtain to his back. His icy blue eyes pierced my mind. This was a man I did not want to see angry. "Sir, what may I do for you?" My tone was soft.

He looked me over and gave the faintest hint of a smile. If you blinked you would have never seen it. "If you were going to show up in business attire you should have fixed your hair first."

_Ah, so this is how its going to be_. I thought to myself. "I will keep that in mind sir. I just thought it a shame to waste a perfectly good bed head." I ran a hand through my hair, spiking it up further and giving a coy smile. I was either going to get sent away or told to sit down but I wouldn't be a mindless victim to his teasing.

A small snicker was heard behind me and I stayed grinning. He had a reddish orange glow, it was a one of power. He seemed ease a bit, giving an amused grin and spoke in what I assume is his 'cut-the-shit' tone. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to us? Strengths and weaknesses."

I turned to face my peers, and smiled brightly. "Good morning to you all. My name is Sora Chevarria. My best strengths would be related to graphics works. I am skilled in the areas of cameras, design, and computers to an extent. I know enough for the field I enjoy, so I will need some reinforcement in other areas. I am a quick learner and I will go where help is needed."

"Hobbies, favorite cereal and movie then go sit with the others." Sephiroth said dryly. I gave him a questioning glance, but he waved if off. Guess he was serious.

"Uh, I like to draw and I enjoy karaoke. Cap'n Crunch, I don't really like movies though..." That last part was kind of a lie. I actually did like movies but picking a favorite is a lot of commitment. I mean, that can change anytime! I walked to the back of the crowd and leaned against a display. I just wanted this to be over already.

I was deep into daydreaming when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed the arm to the one it belonged to, a young kid with spikey blond hair, and cerulean eyes that glittered when he spoke. _Whoa... this kid is cute. _His 'aura' was that of a pale yellow, it made his hair look like it was made of shimmering gold. _Optimism_?

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Roxas." His voice was hushed as to not draw any attention to us. "I work over in the computer section. With any luck they will group you with us!" It was hard not to get excited about this. Someone already wanted to be my friend. "Do you really like to sing?"

That I blushed at, I hadn't expected that to come up. "Y-yeah, I do…"

"That's great! I'd like for you to meet me outside of work sometime. I'm in a band and we would absolutely love to have someone at the mic!"

My face was suddenly hot, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "You probably won't like my voice…."

"If its anything like your speaking voice I'm dying to hear it." He gave my shoulder a light squeeze and winked at me. I looked down in embarrassment. I felt his hand lift from my shoulder and rest on my chin instead. He pushed it up gently and looked me over. "You shouldn't be so shy about things like that. Don't hide your face either, you look adorable with your cheeks flushed." He laughed quietly and released my chin.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

When the meeting finally was over I went to talk to Sephiroth. He gave me a schedule and introduced me to the management team. Sephiroth was the general manager, a young lady with a long brown braid of hair and the softest smile I'd ever seen ran customer service. Her name was Aerith. Aerith had one of the most beautiful colors surrounding her. It was one I saw rarely, a bright emerald green. She was a woman with a lot of love in her heart. It was a rare and awe inspiring sight.

A tough looking blond with a foul mouth named Cid ran the warehouse, he was surrounded by a dirty grey. Why was he so guarded? I made a mental note to interact with him more. This man needed help. He didn't seem like a bad person, he just had too many defenses up.

Though I didn't interact with those two much as I'd have liked to, I could still tell I would like them. My award winning judge of character kicking in. Heh.

When I exited the building I was stopped by the call of my name. I looked to see Roxas waiting by the door for me. He had so much energy. We talked for a bit then exchanged numbers. While I made no promise of filling the role of a singer in a band, I still welcomed the idea of another friend. A few of my new coworkers introduced themselves to me and by the time I reached my car I felt good. This might be ok afterall.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Slow intro is slow, it picks up I promise.**


	2. Moving Mountains

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all. I own nothing, I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: The plot is based loosely on my life. The first interaction between Leon and Sora is verbatim what happened to me upon meeting my "Leon". The supernatural stuff is both to lighten and give the material weight. I want you to be immersed in my world. There will be times where Sora will be speaking Spanish. I will try my best to translate these in the story to avoid confusion for the reader. In my world here, Sora is of Latino descent.**

* * *

When my first day of work came around I actually found myself very excited. I told myself I was going to meet new people today. _Make an impression, make a friend! _It helped to know that I would be spending the day with Roxas at work. Maybe he'd even be training me!

I walked up to the building and noticed a bike parked in the front of the building, near the doors. It was beautiful to look at_. I wonder who it belongs to? Do they work here? _I rang the bell and waited to be let inside. I looked back to the bike. It was still half an hour before we open for business. Of course they work here!

I waited patiently until a man came to open the door for me. When I met his gaze I felt as if my heart stopped. _Whoa… this guys is really hot. _His stormy grey eyes churned in mine. A large scar ran across his face from the bridge of his nose to his left cheek. It should have been appalling but I found myself unable to imagine him without it. It was beautiful on him. His brunette hair fell to touch his shoulders and even under this goofy uniform, I could see he worked out. A lot. He faintly glowed a stark red, a living embodiment of desire.

I fought to keep my body from reacting. I had to break his gaze and look down to my feet. At that I couldn't keep my eyes from trailing on the way down. This man was an Adonis. I coughed lightly and tried my voice, hoping it wouldn't fail me. "G-good.." Fuck, idiot me! I cleared my throat and tried again, "_Buenos dias senor. Puedo pasar, por favor_? "

I continued to stare at my feet though I could feel his eyes over me. When he spoke his voice was deep and rolling, like distant thunder. I felt myself get lost in it. I shook my head when he spoke again, "You're a little late for the cleaning crew, hurry up, come in."

I stopped at that, when it registered. "Eh?" I couldn't keep the puzzled look off my face as I attempted to meet his gaze again.

"I said you're late. Jeez does no one in your cleaning company have any work ethic?" he sneered.

Immediately I felt my face flush from rage instead. "I am NOT from the cleaning crew! _Usted es grosero!_" I practically spat the last words at him. I stared at him hard my eyes meeting his, my body language anything but friendly.

He looked me over, taking note of the uniform we shared, even glancing to my name badge. Then he laughed, masculine and deep. Suddenly I didn't feel as angry, I just wanted to hear that sound again. "I am sorry, haha. I didn't know we had a new employee!" He put an arm around me and ushered me inside. I was still a little mad, but I was finding it hard to hang on to that being so close to him. It made me so flustered and I didn't understand why. "You must be my trainee. Sora isn't it?" He was smiling slightly now and I let my anger go. I never could be upset for long.

I nodded my head to him, "Yes, pleasure to meet you Mr..?"

"Leon, call me Leon." He patted my shoulder. He seemed to be in thought for a moment, his eyes were distant. He then leaned down and spoke a few inches from my face. "_Lo siento por haber ofendido a usted_."

_Oh god… _I flushed immediately, feeling slightly aroused. I brushed his hand off lightly and fought a shiver creeping down my spine. "I-its ok.. Can you um.. show me around here..?"

He smirked devilishly to me as he nodded and began his tour. I was beginning to get worried, this man here.. I could almost sense he would be my undoing. I wasn't sure how I felt about being teased so easily by someone I just met. I didn't use to be like this.

I walked slowly behind him, purposely staying at least ten steps behind him as he showed me the way around the building. It was going to be weird to learn where everything was again but I could read, and a little common sense will take you a long way. I was lost in my thoughts and walking absent mindedly when I walked into him. I staggered for a second and he grabbed my arm, keeping me up. His eyes stared hard into mine.

"Don't ask for a tour if you aren't going to pay attention. " He released his hold on my arm and I sighed.

I ran a hand through my hair feeling slightly flustered while speaking, "I was trying to enjoy my view."

He stopped at that, his eyes widened for a minute, obviously taken aback, then he laughed. He laughed so joyous and loud and in between bouts he was trying to speak. His words were almost lost to his laugher completely. "Bold Sora, very, bold…"

I was suddenly dizzy, my face was hot with a feverish blush. I stammered trying to repair what was done, "N-not you! I was looking at the aisles!" It sounded weak, even to me. All of me was wishing he would just buy it.

He grinned with all the guile of a Cheshire cat. "Of course you were Sora, of course you were." I had only been here for 10 minutes and I already regretted it. This man… He is going to be the death of me.

The day progressed relatively slowly after that. Since I was already experienced in sales they didn't have much training to give me. Which thankfully meant less time with Leon. Though the few interactions we had throughout the day were far more professional. He masks his deviousness well in front of customers.

Roxas came in around one, I assumed he would be closing the store that night. We chatted in between customers. He seemed like such a nice kid. I looked around and couldn't find Leon in the area, thinking it safe I poked Roxas to get his attention.

"Hey Roxas.. Whats with that Leon guy? He seems pretty weird." I peeked around again, relieved I couldn't see him.

Roxas seemed to sense my unease and looked at me with concern. "Did he bother you this morning? He's usually very quiet." I could see the confusion on his face. He was serious. I couldn't help but chuckle, Leon, quiet?

"He seemed pretty talkative this morning.. especially after he mistook me for the cleaning crew." I grumbled. Thinking about it pissed me off again.

Roxas, with all the grace and sense of a young pup, laughed. His laughter shook his entire body as I suppose he imagined that conversation. "He did **NOT**!" His laughter bellowed and I lowered my head.

I sighed fighting my emotions, "Yeah he did… I got so nervous when he walked up to let me in I accidentally spoke in spanish to him." I looked up to Roxas, a blush creeping over my face.

Roxas quieted his laughter, he seemed to understand. "He is a good looking dude. A lot of people have that kind of reaction with him, though I don't think he's ever flustered someone enough to make them speak another language. That's pretty impressive." He smiled softly and mused my hair. "Its good to know that you can speak Spanish though! I'll need you to translate for me now!" Gah.. not what I wanted to hear.

"Sora," A familiar voice called. That deep sound, I wished I could roll myself into it. I turned to see Leon walking up to us. My throat was dry again, as I watched him move so gracefully. It was hard not to stare when he came around. "Sora," he called again, and this time I looked him in the eye and smiled in acknowledgment. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

I nodded before responding, "Yes, I'd love to. But you were here first, why don't you go on ahead?" Sometimes it was hard to be polite. My stomach was already growling lightly and would become more audible in time. _Ah but manners first… _

He sighed and walked over to me, putting a hand in between my shoulder blades and started pushing me towards the front door. When we got to the front he stopped pushing me and let his hand fall. "Wait here for a minute." Not given much option but to obey, I waited. A few customers came in and asked for directions and I pointed to their areas. _Not paying attention this morning my ass_, I thought confidently.

Leon returned a minute later with a helmet in his hands and his uniform shirt off. I stared at that hard chest under his wife beater. Every step he took his muscles rippled under the thin fabric. I felt myself slightly harden. This man.. is trying to kill me.

"Let's get going, kid." _Kid? _I don't think so buddy.

"Ok, grandpa." I grumbled. His eyes smoldered for a minute looking like pools of mercury. _Ooh, a little touchy there. _"You brought it on yourself, buddy."

"I'm not your buddy, guy." Leon stared.

Two could do that, I stared back harder. "I'm not your guy, friend." After a few seconds I giggled and his gaze softened. "I'm surprised you know that reference." He was ushering me out the door and I felt good.

He seemed pleased, "Well I am _much_ older than you, thus wiser. Of course I would get it." He turned the corner to his bike and beckoned me over. He handed me the helmet from his grasp. "Have you ever _ridden_ one before?" For some reason the tone he used sounded so sensual to me, I kept my blush down and tried to fight an imminent arousal.

_Calm down_, I told myself_. He's just talking about the bike_. "Yes I have. We could just take my car if you'd like." _And miss out on being next to THAT? Am I stupid?! _

"I prefer my bike. I don't like being in cars. Are you getting on or not?" He started to put the helmet on my head. I mumbled something about ruining my hair and he smiled. I mounted the bike and waited for him to join me. It was a nice day, I was grateful I didn't need to wear a jacket.

He seemingly intentionally scooted back to me. _I guess sport bikes did have a little less room_ I told myself. He asked me something but I couldn't hear him over my heart beating. "Huh? Did you say something?"

He grunted and reached back to grab my arms and wrap them around his stomach. I could feel his muscles under his shirt and I just knew if my washing machine ever broke, I could do my laundry on him. I was glad to hear the bike start and he couldn't hear me coo. I had to fight with my hands the entire way to keep from exploring and just hold on. I was so embarrassed. I hoped he couldn't feel the raging hard on I had from just touching him. I had to readjust at a light to make it more comfortable for me.

I kept willing it to go away. I would not make this kind of impression! By the time we reached our destination, a small burger joint that smelled so heavenly I was relieved. My little problem had dissipated, and I felt much more at ease. We dismounted and walked towards the door.

I had never been to a place like this before. It was themed as a fifties diner but oh, the aromas… I could practically eat the air it smelled so good. I licked my lips in anticipation, and my stomach rumbled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

Leon chuckled lightly and reached for the door, holding it open for me. I smiled at him, giving him a small thank you on the way in. I stared at the menu above the registers and watched as Leon went up and placed his order. I gingerly walked up and waited. Leon was quiet, watching me. This went on for a few more seconds before he spoke. "Aren't you going to order?"

I blushed brightly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't see you pay so I was waiting until you were done…" I toyed with the helmet in my hands, not wanting to look up now that I was blushing again. I flinched when I felt a flick on my nose, and I shot him an annoyed look.

"This is on me. Please tell the young lady what you want to eat, So-Rahh" he smiled wryly. I quickly ordered and sat down while he paid and stopped to get his beverage. Ah, I completely forgot to ask for a drink. We were mostly quiet while we waited for the food to come over. Leon stared out the window, as if lost in thought and I stared at him.

I couldn't figure this guy out. He teased me so much. I think he likes me, but I'm not sure. Maybe he's just atoning for his comment this morning. Yeah that had to be it. I figured I would ask, worst case scenario I didn't have a ride back to the store. We weren't that far, I could walk. "Why did you ask me to lunch?" I asked dryly.

He immediately dismissed my question and asked one of his own. "How old are you Sora?"

"Huh?" I was baffled. _Why did that matter_?

"How. Old. Are. You?" He annunciated.

"_Veintidos._"

This seemed to shock him a bit. He looked at me as if he were mesmerizing my every feature. It made me heated and nervous. I was relieved when the food came to the table. "What about you…?" I didn't really expect an answer. I just wanted him to stop looking at me like that.

"I'm twenty-eight. Six years your senior." He ruffled my hair and I gave him the meanest glare I could, which unfortunately he matched easily. I stared hard until my stomach broke the silence. A loud growl reminded us why we were here to begin with. I took my food and ate eagerly. I no longer cared about making a good impression. I was just hungry.

I looked up at Leon, he was laughing as he watched me eat. He pointed to something on my face and I wiped at it, making him laugh harder and it appeared to get worse with that motion. He took a napkin and wiped my cheek. I took the last bite of my burger and chewed blissfully. It tasted so good…

"You're so messy, do you always put things in your mouth so enthusiastically?"

I almost choked. I had to fight to swallow the last bit and ended up coughing hard. It rattled my chest and hurt. I mumbled a low 'jerk' before rubbing my throat. He laughed and petted my head. I was flustered.

He pushed his drink over to me. "Here, have some. That looked like it hurt."

I stared at it for a minute. He hadn't really touched it since he got it. In fact, its just sat there waiting for someone to notice it. I nodded and took a sip. He was a considerate asshole. It made me like him and hate him. I just couldn't decide which one more. It all added to his strange charm.

We had finished and it was time to head back. I grabbed the helmet and we walked to the bike. I swung my leg over and waited for him to mount. He approached the bike and stopped, smiling a little. "Sora, would you mind removing your phone from your front pocket? It was uncomfortable to drive with it digging into me."

Sora promptly pulled the helmet over his reddening face, "Yes of course," he muttered out before fishing for his phone in the pocket he knew it wasn't in the first ride. He kicked himself mentally for not being able to hide his boner earlier.

Leon waited and watched as Sora put the phone into his back pocket. He could tell he was embarrassed though he was unsure why. Shrugging he mounted his bike and made their way back. He liked feeling Sora against him, so he intentionally made reasons to make Sora tighten his grip around him. He smirked to himself. He wasn't sure why, but part of him really liked that kid. He was so easy to fluster.

Sora walked over to Roxas at the desk, the store was empty of customers so they had a minute. "Hey".

"Hey yourself. How was lunch with Leon?" The bubbly blond couldn't help but grin as he said that. "You guys kiss? Hmmmm?" He teased.

Sora flushed, "It was nothing like that! He doesn't like me like that come on.." Sora twiddled his thumbs, his heart racing.

Roxas laughed. "Are you so sure? I've never seen anyone ride on his bike before. He loves that thing. You must have made a good impression. The stone lion Leon, taking someone on a lunch date! Ha!"

Leon stalked silently behind Roxas, and stared at him menacingly before shoving his face into the monitor he was sitting in front of. It didn't look like it hurt, but it probably could have. He voice was low, It sounded like a storm off shore. "'Stone lion Leon' huh?"

Roxas looked terrified for a second, then dismissed the feeling all together and replaced it with a hearty laugh. He rubbed at his forehead which took the blunt of the blow. In between chuckles he said to me, "You see, this is why we don't have anything nice. Kitty is always sharpening his claws on the furniture, so to speak."

At that comment, even I had to chuckle. Leon growled, delivering a strong flick to the back of Roxas' head before walking off. I noticed his cheeks were a light pink. Roxas' voice penetrated my thoughts, "He must really like you. I haven't seen him like this in a long time." He gave me a smile that was older than he looked.

_These two must be close friends._ I thought to myself.

Turning over the day in my head, it wasn't bad at all. The job was a little boring, nothing I hadn't expected there. But the people I worked with. Ah, they were going to be special to me. For the first time in a while, I felt excited. I was beginning to look forward to going back so I could see my friends. _And Leon… _Things with him escalated so quickly. Was he really into me like that?

I wasn't gay, but I knew I wasn't entirely straight. I was too open minded for that. I remember telling my old girlfriend that one can't help who they love. It doesn't matter if they are the same gender or not. If you truly have feelings for someone you'll find them attractive no matter what. It's a force you can't control. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to Leon.

Of course she was the reason I moved. She was the mayor of Fuckyouville and I welcomed her with open arms. That was the past and right now I didn't want to dampen my mood. I couldn't wait to tell Kairi all about my day.

* * *

**Closing A/N: When Sora meets Leon for the first time he is calling him rude. Leon responds with an apology for offending him. I apologize for not including this translation in the reading.**


	3. Red Sky

**Disclaimer: Disclaims. Own nothing. In this chapter there are lyrics posted. According to T&C that isn't supposed to happen but I could not write this without it. I do not own the works of Thrice, just all albums. I respect their band greatly, my pen name is after an album name. I highly recommend listening to these songs when you read them. They are very beautiful.**

**A/N: This chapter features a dream sequence. There will be a lot of these as the story unfolds. As Sora is on the journey of self discovery, learning what he truly is and becomes, most of the key changes occur in his dreams. Also, smut. I love dream smut.**

* * *

_I opened my hazy eyes to the sun setting. I guess I had fallen asleep. I shifted in the bed and felt something very warm and solid against me. I should be panicking, I thought. I live alone.. I lifted the blanket to find an arm around me. I turned softly in bed so I could face the intruder. Somehow I still wasn't frightened. I faced the blanket covered face and slowly pulled it back, revealing a bed of mused brunette hair and the sleeping form of Leon. My eyes roamed over his form, for some reason he was definitely naked. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smoothed back and forth. My hand drifted to his back and I dragged my finger nails lightly into the flesh. This stirred him from his slumber. He gave me a heated look, purely predatory. His eyes seemed to flash like lightning was brewing in them._

_He called to me, wrapping me in his arms and I drew upon him. I kissed him as our flesh burned against each other. One of his hands strayed and toyed on my hip, eliciting small moans from me. These he swallowed, each squeeze and scratch forcing me to moan deeper into his mouth as he explored it expertly. When he finally drew back I closed the distance again, kissing him with tongue and teeth at his lips, jaws and ears. _

_I was vaguely aware I was being shifted and pulled on top of him. When I was straddling him and his heat was pressing against me I noticed that we were both naked. I had boxers on didn't I…? The thought faded as he kissed into me and pulled my hips down into a slow grind on him. I looked at those stormy eyes. I could swear I was seeing clouds pass in them. A small flash and a roll of thunder had me staring, gaping. He kept one hand on my hip and the other explored. Rubbing my thigh tenderly. When he reached my member he stroked it so painfully slow. I rolled my hips into his hand. _

_It felt so amazing, his hands tugging me into oblivion. No, this isn't right.. I stayed his hand, pulling the other with it. I placed them behind his head. His eyes were watching me. Those eyes burned I could see rain falling in them. Yes his eyes.. they were the element of the storm itself. I kissed down his chest and felt his breath hitch. I could feel him tense to move and I stayed him again. I kissed his lips and nipped playfully. "Keep your hands up or I'll stop" I whispered in his ear before taking a nip. He moaned and the thunder boomed. Reluctantly he obliged. _

_I started again, trailing kisses from his ears to his jaw, down his neck stopping to nip at his collar. I licked leisurely at his chest, my hands exploring every inch of it. He was so toned.. I would do much to have a body like his. I kissed and licked down his abs coming to his navel I delved my tongue into it eliciting another rumble from the sky. I stopped when I eyed a trail of gunmetal hair trickling from his navel down to his member. It looked well maintained. I stroked down his length with my idle hand. I used my other to support myself and I began to kiss down. I could hear him strain to stifle his moans but the weather betrayed him. _

_I poised myself above his aching member and wrapped my lips around it. I pulled him slowly deeper into my mouth, savoring his scent and taste. He smelled like fresh rain, tasted of the freshest water. It was something sweet, yet it wasn't. But I wanted to taste it more. I worked my mouth up and down his shaft. I had to struggle to get most of it. He was well endowed. He started to rock his hips into my mouth, drawing small moans from myself. I hummed around him, the vibrations surrounding his length sending him closer to the edge. I could taste him like spring water, I knew he was not going to last much longer. I hastened my pace drawing him from tip to base inside my mouth rapidly, swirling my tongue around him, sucking on him harder. The weather seemed to have worsened. _

_I could hear the wind outside howling, the rain pounding. I could smell the earth fresh with its scent. Thunder boomed in the distance, growing louder as the lightning struck closer. I heard him call my name. I heard a voice like a siren, calling to me. "Drink, drink my gift". I knew it wasn't Leon but I obeyed._

_Leon whispered honeyed words as his climax drew in. His body shuddered and his eyes flashed. The lightning seemed so real. I felt his release and welcomed it. I drank his sweet taste. He moaned in time with the thunder.. Or maybe the thunder was his moan? I was so hazy. So intoxicated by the taste of him. I knew I needed more. _

Lightning flashed and thunder ripped the air. I bolted straight up in bed and looked around, panting. The bed was empty save for myself. I groaned and looked out the window, it was still before dawn. The sky was dark and the clouds thick. I could see the lightning dancing outside.

I felt strangely warm, even wet. I looked down and saw the stain on my boxers. I blushed profusely when I recalled the dream. I sighed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

After that I couldn't really sleep. I didn't have work today, I also didn't have plans. I lazed around the day, doodling in my sketch book on the floor. I never really plan what to draw. My hand and my mind speak without me. I just apply my pencil to the paper and let it go as it pleases. Its kinda unnerving really. I zone out and just draw and when I finish it feels like I never started. Because I'm not really a part of it. Just a vessel for the talent, you could say. When I had finished I stared looking at the drawing. I chuckled to myself when I realized what it was. I drew a lion statue, with a crack on its face the same place as Leon's scar.

Apparently even my subconscious wants a piece of him.

"I need to do something else," I mumbled. I thought for awhile, looking about. My home wasn't really furnished but I couldn't really transport much with my car. Coups just aren't made for that. I decided to text Roxas.

**_"Hey Roxas, what's up?" -Sora_**

**_"NM at work, need something?" -Roxas_**

I paused for a minute and thought at that. I didn't really feel like doing that stuff today. I tried to come up with something else to say. That's what I love and hate about texting. You read/write when you can. No tone to interpret and no embarrassed phone silences.

**_"I was wondering actually if I wrote a few songs, would we be able to play them with your band? You can tell me how you like my singing then." - Sora_**

**_"…" _** **_"Hell yeah dude! I'd like to read the lyrics first though. Can you write sheet music?" - Roxas_**

**_"I can to an extent. I'd rather do it with everyone though to compliment their style. I don't want to write something they cant' do." - Sora_**

**_"How about you come over to my place tonight? We were going to meet anyway." -Roxas_**

I thought about that for a bit. **_"Sure. Wha't's the address?" -Sora_**

This was really exciting! I couldn't wait. Now… To kill six hours and write at least two songs. Should be easy enough.

The lyrics didn't prove that difficult but sheet music, ah my old nemesis. I ended up humming it and writing what the chords should be in length and tempo. I was feeling really good about this. I've always loved to write songs and sing. I'm just not graceful with an instrument.

As seven PM came ever closer I became more aware of my anxiety. I was feeling nervous. I was going to go make a fool of myself in front of people I didn't know. Haha, what have I become? I would have never considered this a possibility years ago. I smiled and shook my head. _Now's not the time to be shy. _I dug around some miscellaneous boxes until I found my microphone. I hadn't even asked him to see if I needed to bring it. Somehow I thought I should. Rather have it and not need it and such.

When I approached his home I pulled to the curb and parked. There two cars in the lot already and I didn't want to trap anyone. I walked over to the open garage and saw Roxas sitting by his guitar and amp. There was a large drum kit in the room as well. There were two people I did not recognize. A man with striking red hair, that pulled down his back in a long tail. The other was also a blond. His hair was half combed up, the bottom half dropping down in straight thin locks.

Somehow, we had all showed up wearing blue jeans. It was a little funny. Roxas beamed up at me and called me over. "Sora!" I trotted over to him. His eyes practically twinkled.

I went in to hug him and stopped myself_, I don't know him well enough for that… _He must have seen the hesitation. He shook his head with a smile and pulled me into a quick embrace before turning me around to the other two in the room. I was spun so quickly I was disorientated for a moment.

Roxas, however, didn't acknowledge that. Instead he pointed to the redhead, "That is Axel, our bassist. And the blonde over there, that's Demyx. He plays the drums!"

I waved and offered a meek hello. They both glowed the same as Roxas, that soft pale yellow. It should have hurt my eyes but I was used to walking in this kaleidoscope.

Demyx seemed a little friendly than the redhead and waved playfully back. I looked to Roxas and handed him my notebook. "Here," I offered. "You said you wanted to read them, yes? The sheets are behind each one."

Roxas nodded and walked over to his friends. He sat between them on the floor and they read it together. I tried not to watch their faces. My anxiety was already building. I settled for turning my back and looking outside. The sun had already set and the night was quiet. The homes here weren't very close together. So I guess we could be a little loud. I was much happier in my choice of wardrobe today. The light cottons breathed much easier in the summer heat. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds the night had to offer. A subtle breeze rustled in the trees. Some crickets chirped softly. It seemed as if the world was humming.

I opened my eyes at that thought. The world wasn't humming. Someone behind me was. I listened to the tune, I had written it well enough that they understood it. I didn't want to turn yet. Not until they were ready for me.

"Sora.." Roxas called. I turned to face him, fear a large knot in my stomach. "These lyrics are beautiful. But… what was your inspiration for them?" That got me thinking. What was my inspiration? "This song, For Miles, this is really beautiful. Did you write this for Squall?"

I cocked my head, I couldn't hide my confusion. "Who?"

Roxas laughed and Demyx laughed, even Axel chuckled. Roxas stated again, "Did you write this for Leon? Squall is his real name."

A shiver shot down my spine, I remembered the dream again. His eyes were a stormy sea. Suddenly it made sense. Squall… Then I thought to the lyrics I wrote. It sunk in. They were written for him. I didn't think about it like that. Something had compelled me to write, was it my lust for him? The lyrics weren't dirty.. they were comforting. I realized I wanted him badly. Roxas said I was making him happy. I knew that somehow. I was changing him, and I wanted to. I want to drink from his cup and have him drink from mine.

"Sora," Demyx spoke softly. I must have been making a weird face because they all looked concerned. I smiled to him.

"What may I do for you, Demyx?" I felt good right now.

"Sora, will you sing for us? I want to hear your voice. If nothing else, we'd like to have you as a writer for us."

I nodded and went to get my microphone. When I returned I smiled at the trio. I asked them politely, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Hmmm," Demyx and Roxas were flipping through the notebook. Demyx pointed to one of the pages about halfway in. I forgot there were others in there. Most were older, written as a teenager. "How about this one?" He seemed to be asking Roxas.

Roxas looked over the page, then at the next page which held the sheet for the vocals. He studied it then nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, we would like you to sing this song." He proceeded to hand me the notebook back. I looked at the page. _Red Sky_.

I stared at the page remembering the tune I always wanted to hear for it. I smiled and it radiated the feelings I had for the song. "I always loved this one most…" I said. "I can do it acapella. I know this one well." I hummed for a minute, making sure my throat was ready for the act.

_I know what lies beneath, I've seen the flash of teeth. Conspiring with the reef, to sink our ship._

_The winds a cheating wife her tongue a thirsty knife and she can take your life with one good kiss._

_Can you see the sky turn red, as mornings light breaks over me?_

_Know tonight we'll make our bed at the bottom of the sea._

_I know the ocean speaks._

_I've heard her call to me and smiling my dreams she whispers this_

_The stars retreat behind their veil, the clouds are clinging to your sail, the storm is coming can you see?_

When I finished my performance I turned to face the trio. I fought to keep from blushing, but as usual I failed. I'm told I'm very expressive. I wonder who figured that out? Heh.

"Dude.." The one called Demyx said.. he looked to his mates, primarily to Roxas. Roxas looked at Axel. I could have thrown up I was so nervous.

Roxas stood and walked over to me. Axel and Demyx followed suit. I was getting more nervous. I looked at them all, and I was upset I couldn't read them. I wish I could keep my face that blank. Roxas spoke very quietly, "You have an amazing voice. I'm surprised you're not doing that for a living. I would be honored to have you sing for us. We're going to practice some of your songs. Some of them only have the vocals written we see so we might need to have you help us. But these songs are amazing. Squall is a lucky guy!"

"I wish someone would write songs about me, jeez. With that voice to sing them to him to boot! Its no fair." Demyx whined.

Axel remained quiet. I think that made me like him more. He looked thoughtfully for a minute then he finally spoke. "That song was written by you six years ago, before you met Squall. What was your inspiration? It seemed very personal."

Ahhh, so he's the perceptive one. Shut your mouth and you'll hear more. "I had a dream I was a sailor and the wind was singing to me. She sang that song to me as the ocean swallowed me and I drowned. It was beautiful."

That shocked them, "You have a strong imagination," Axel said. Which I think is the nice way of saying '_you're really fucking weird'_. I let that go.

"Any other questions gentlemen or may we get started?" There was some slow head shaking. I took the liberty to assume that meant they were ready.

Roxas told me about a local concert that would be happening in a few weeks. He has been wanting to play in it for so long. I could see how much it meant to him. I really wanted to make sure we could. He deserved that much. I haven't known him for long, but every time I talk to him I respect him more. I would do what I could to make him happy. He would be a great friend.

* * *

**So this was kind of a filler chapter. Its plot related filler though... It was an easy way to introduce characters and what their relationship with the main character will come to be. There will be light mention of this chapter later but it will be some time before anything really happens with this. **


	4. Dismantle Repair

**Disclaimer: Disclaims, nothing owned here folks.**

**A/N: This one is a little more uneventful. Its not really a filler chapter but more leading up to better introductions of characters and key events that will be happening later. This is by far the shortest chapter in the story. I apologize for that. Again we have a chapter that is based loosely on my life events. This deals with the confusion of a budding relationship and the disappointment that follows. Hasty assumptions get you in trouble with people you care about.**

* * *

The next morning I from another intense dream. The image of his eyes was still burned in my head. A storm was always churning in them, at least in my dreams. I wondered why they haunted me so. Those eyes looked like they would swallow me whole. I could drown in them and I'd be ok with it.

I shivered and got out of bed. I looked to the clock, it was only seven-thirty. I didn't have to leave for another hour. I decided to take my time getting a shower. It always amazed me how my hair defied gravity once it dried. Wake up, leave. It was great!

I grabbed a bagel and headed for the door. The drive to work was a short one from where I lived. That's about the only perk of the place. When I parked I was relieved to see no motorcycle outside the building today. Well relieved is too strong, as relieved you can be and disappointed at the same time. Part of me wanted to see him again. The other half of me was scared what he might do to me today.

My stomach growled lightly as I realized my poor choice of breakfast. A bagel was just not enough for my appetite. I'd have to deal with it though, I can't exactly leave to go get food as soon as I step in.

I rang the bell and waited to be let inside. This time a young gentleman with blonde hair and striking blue eyes answered. He immediately smiled at me. "Well hello there Cap'n Crunch! Coming in to work so early?"

I smiled to him warmly. His hair also defies gravity.. "Ah, you remember that huh? I was told to come in every other day to open this week as they 'train' me."

The blonde seemed really nice, it didn't seem like an act. He kind of reminded me of Roxas. I put my hand out to shake and he took it, a firm but gentle grip.

"My name is Cloud. I believe you've already met my little brother Roxas." Ah, so that's the relation.

"Yes I have. He is a very charming person. You two seem to have some things in common." I gave him my best smile, a flash of teeth and high cheeks. He seemed to blush at this. Ego officially boosted. I walked past the blonde. He was definitely taller than Roxas but he didn't seem quite as tall as Sq-Leon. I myself, am only 5'5". I am not a tall man.

Cloud seemed just like his brother. Which meant that I liked him already. He was a good first impression. I looked to him to see the faint blush still on his cheeks. He really was going to be fun. "Which area do you specialize in, Cloud?" I made sure I lowered my tone. I wanted to see if he'd catch the impending innuendo. "I'm guessing you prefer to be in the back, right?"

It was cute to watch him blush and stammer, he obviously had thought ahead and decided not to answer. I smiled to him, thanked him again for getting the door and walked off. I made it to the break room to rest for a minute before changing my shirt. I went to my locker and I heard the door open. It's a break room, that happens. I was just opening it when I felt it. That uncomfortable feeling as someone burns holes into you with their eyes. Who was watching me so intensely?

I decided to make nothing of it. I pulled my over shirt over my head and grabbed my uniform shirt. I had felt the undershirt ride up from removing the other so I stopped to pull that down. I know that a good expanse of skin had shown. I locked up and turned around into a very, hungry looking Leon.

I felt myself tense as I returned his gaze lazily, pretending not to see the hunger. "Buenos dias," I offered weakly.

He seemed to find himself with that and shook his head. "I had hoped I would catch you before you went on." He eyed me again, this time it didn't feel so consuming. "I brought you something." He tossed me a small brown paper bag. Something was inside of it, and it was hot.

I smelled vaguely eggs and bacon and my stomach growled noisily to tell me just to eat it. I was shocked, I didn't expect him to do something so nice. "Whats this for?" I asked. "I didn't do anything to earn this…" the smell was killing me. I was going to have to eat the bag too if I didn't get on with it.

"The best way to a man is through his stomach?" He said so dry. If there was anything funny about the statement it was the tone he used to say it.

I blushed heavily at that. _So he does like me… _"Th-thank you."

"I don't feel like there is much I can do to atone for mistaking you for the cleaning crew." He laughed and my heart heaved. I understood now. He didn't like me, he felt bad. I felt so dumb.

I set the bag on the table and scoffed. "You don't have to keep apologizing for that. I don't give a shit about that!" I pushed past him and Roxas walked him. He eyed me and saw my anger. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

I washed my face with cold water, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I don't want to ruin chances of keeping this job. Its my second day and I'm already making a fool of myself! I laughed to myself and splashed water at my reflection. "Excellent judge of character indeed."

I spent the rest of my day trying very hard to avoid Leon. Unfortunately this meant having to spend time in areas I did not know quite as well. I did learn that Cloud preferred to work back with the Televisions. Which meant that he and I hung out for a good portion of the day. That actually made it a lot better. Somehow it helped to feel so rejected when I could tease Cloud.

This also gave me time to wander through the rows of miscellaneous items we sold. This store had musical instruments! A wave of excitement washed over me. The thought of performing with Roxas manifested. I wanted to find Sephiroth. I had an idea. I tracked him down in the warehouse talking to Cid. Apparently they didn't quite get along. The atmosphere was so tense.

I didn't really want to disturb them but I kind of did. Innovation is what gets you kept around you know! I've got to show them what I can bring to the table. "Sephiroth, sir?" I asked timidly. I was excited, not stupid. Can't forget my manners.

He turned to me, that icy stare. "Yes, Sora?" that mane of hair moved so fluidly with him. He was stunning to look at. I was starting to believe that it was a hidden requirement to be attractive to work here. I couldn't help but smile at that stupid stipulation.

"Uh sir, I had a few questions regarding some of the products we sell and their profit margins. I was wanting to see what areas needed help the most so we can boost sales in those departments." I was proud of myself. It sounded so professional.

Sephiroth seemed to agree. He kept that cold stare on me and I could swear the room dropped twenty degrees in that moment. He made the faintest inclination of a smile. "It sounds like you have a specific department in mind. What did you want to do?" He was a manager for a reason, this man was sharp.

I stood straight and looked him in the eye. I needed to be strong if I wanted to be heard. "I was curious specifically about the musical instrument area. What's the profit like for it? "

This he nodded at. "Our sales in the area are pitiful. I don't think many people even know we have them here. What were you planning to do with this?" His eyes narrowed. In them I saw not anger but curiosity. His expressions were subtle.

"Sir, there is a local concert going on in a few weeks. Roxas asked me to partake in it. I am going to need new equipment. I was wondering if you could have the company be a part of this by endorsing the instruments we may need. Think about how powerful of advertisement that would be. We could even stage a performance here. This particular community would be well influenced by our participation. If they didn't know we had instruments they will. If they like it they will like knowing they can consult someone who actually knows about it."

Sephiroth was quite for a bit. He seemed to be thinking it over seriously. He nodded slowly after a bit. "I will ask my district manager if this is ok. If he gets the go ahead I will let you know. You have a very unique way of 'helping' I must say. Thank you for your time Sora. Now please go sell something."

I nodded eagerly and curtseyed. I was in a far better mood now. I couldn't wait to tell Roxas. I might be able to get them new instruments! The ones they had were a little worn and I know my mic is old. Getting new equipment and possibly getting ourselves out there… that couldn't have gone more favorable for me.

I ended up skipping lunch and just leaving an hour early. I didn't feel like running into Leon on my way out. As soon as I got into my car I gave Kairi a call. I wanted to tell her how things were progressing for me at my new job. I hoped she would be excited for me.

As expected, she was very excited for me. I told her about Roxas and his friends. The band I would be joining. What I asked my boss to be able to do for us. Everything but what happened with Leon. I didn't want her to get all mothery on me.

"Wow that's fantastic Sora! You've been here a week and you're already in a band! Your boss sounds really cool. I can't believe he is trying to get that approved!"

"I know, its really exciting! Hey I was wondering if this happens to go through would you and Riku go to our show? I think Roxas would like it if we had people cheering on us." When I said it I really did mean it. I wanted to make Roxas proud.

"Totally! Just make sure you give us the time and date in advance we don't want to miss it because of work."

I nodded, knowing she couldn't see it. "Of course Kairi. I do love you very much. You're a great friend."

"I became who I am because of you. I will never stop loving you for all you've done Sora. You will always be my best friend."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. For once, being in friendzone actually was a good idea. Me and Kairi were great friends but neither one of us could ever take the risk of hurting each other. I didn't lust for her, I just loved her. I was so glad I did. If I ever run into that punk that I beat for putting gum in her hair I'd have to hug him. If not for him I would have never noticed the tiny girl who needed help.

Sigh I could be a good person if I wanted to.

* * *

**Closing A/N: While Sora can read people's emotions or 'auras' this is not something he likes to do for an answer. Sora is based off me in this writing and there is nothing more I hate than fishing for answers. Imagine seeing that someone is being deceitful and not being able to say it. Terribly frustrating.**


	5. Wicked Game

**Disclaimer: Again, disclaims all but the plot. I do not own any of the music represented in this writing.**

**A/N: I really like this chapter. This again is based on a memory for me when I was younger. Yup, this actually happened almost verbatim. This is where his relationship with Leon is actually established. Since Sora is again based loosely off of me and my life, I do share a lot of characteristics in common with the boy. I can't read people (haha) but I can draw and sing.**

* * *

It was now Thursday, and I didn't have to work again until Friday. I figured today was as good of a day to get some something done as any. I wouldn't have so many days off going into next week. I went to the local mart. I hadn't been inside of it yet and I was kinda nervous. I would be coming here a lot in the future. I wondered if I would meet anybody that would be a future friend here. I immediately went towards the hardware section, which led to the area I really wanted to go to. I needed to get a couch of some sort and a kitchen table. The couch could wait since there was no way I was fitting it in my car and no way in hell I was getting it upstairs alone.

I was browsing the selection when I found one I liked. A nice strong table. I liked bar style tables. You never knew what would happen while you had guests over! I didn't want something flimsy that would fall apart with a little weight on it.

Then I smelled it, the soft smell of rain. It wasn't real rain, it was an artificial smell. Someone must be spraying air fresheners around the next aisles. But that one smell alone made me think back to the dream I had the night before. I thought about those eyes on me, those warm hands roaming my body and pushing me down on this table. It was so sudden, so explicit the image. I had to shake my head and pinch myself, to fight my arousal. _I'm supposed to be mad at him_, I yelled to myself.

I grumbled and looked for an employee. After a few minutes of searching and waiting I finally had what I wanted to was on my way out. I got it to my car and realized for the second time that my car was indeed too small to fit the box. I looked at the employee and he looked at me. His expression said it all, _'you dumb fuck'_. I sighed and asked for a box cutter. It wasn't going to fit in the box but it should without it!

I managed to fill my day with idle doodling on my new kitchen table. I was proud of myself.. I am not the handiest person, but I do enjoy the few times I get to put things together. Its good busywork and I don't have to think about anything that's bothering me.

By the time Friday had come around I had mostly lost my anger. I felt childish and immature. I decided that it would still be a good idea for me not to be too close to Leon. I didn't trust myself not to let it go.

It was a silly game. He would walk towards me, I would go the opposite way with or without a customer. I could see him getting annoyed but I didn't care. I was being petty because I was hurt. When he finally stepped out for lunch I had an hour to breath. I felt better I didn't have to keep dodging him for a bit. Roxas came over to me. We worked together every day this week. I liked that a lot. I hope it keeps up.

I was relaxing and out of it when Roxas snuck up behind me. He pulled the chair I was sitting on back quickly and I scrambled and cursed. "Roxas! You scared the shit out of me man! WHY?" My heart was racing but I was laughing. Even a mean prank like that made me feel better.

Roxas laughed too, "You just looked so serious! Haha!" his laughter quieted and we were slow again. "So why did you get mad at Squall when he brought you breakfast?"

My stomach sank. I didn't really want to talk about that yet but it was Roxas and he would keep at it because well, he's Roxas. He can make me talk I found out. I frowned and furrowed my brows, a childish pout coming across my face.

"I guess I was hurt. I was really starting to like him. When he said he was doing it atone for what happened when he met me it just really disappointed me. I guess I was expecting a little more out of it than that. I mean I even dreamed of him!" I sighed and ran a hand through my chocolate spikes. "I know that I'm in the wrong here but I'm just not ready to face him yet. I really started to like him. That's ok though, he's way out of my league."

Roxas looked dumbfounded. I guess I hadn't really talked to him about my open sexuality. I thought it was obvious. "So you're attracted to Leon and you're upset because you feel rejected. I see." He thought on this for a moment.

"Does this offend you?" I inquired. I didn't think it did but you just never know anymore.

He blushed a little and waved a hand, "No, no, I mean I didn't know you were bi. You talked about your ex-girlfriend once so I didn't think anything of it. But that's cool man. I see where you're coming from. While I don't agree that you're wrong I don't think you're right either. Hey, listen me and the guys are going out to the bar tonight. You should really come with us!"

It was hard not to share Roxas' enthusiasm about everything. I nodded my head, "Sure thing. That sounds like fun." I watched as Roxas pulled out his phone. He seemed to be texting someone. I figured it was Demyx or Axel. After work I headed home to change. I had about three hours before I had to be there at the bar. I figured I would eat at home and save a little money.

I got a text from Roxas about an hour till. **_"This is unrelated to anything but do you know the lyrics to _****_Wicked Game_****_?"_**

I smiled before writing back, "**_Yeah I do. I used to love that song!"_**

**_"Ok cool, I'll see you in an hour!"_**

Even his messages exude his energy. I didn't think that was possible. With only an hour left I proceeded to take a quick shower and scavenge for clothes to wear. It was a bar right? I could dress up a little. I settled on dark blue ripped jeans, a lovely size 29. Snug enough to hang on without a belt loose enough not to uncomfortable. I picked a nice black button up that I left open with a wife beater underneath. It wasn't super special. But you dress up without having to try too hard. My unruly hair did whatever it pleased and it worked as always. I was really going to have to thank my parents for whatever gene that is. The perfect bed head gene.

I departed my home again and followed the directions to the 'bar' which ended up being a local chain. It was pretty close to the store we worked at. I'm assuming they get a good amount of business from them. I walked inside and scanned the room. Roxas was over in the corner booth close to the bar. I wouldn't have thought him my age from his looks. Not that it says much, we both looked not a day over sixteen. I sat with them and they ordered some food. I was right about guessing for Demyx and Axel. A few minutes later some other familiar faces strolled in. I recognized cloud immediately. He came to sit with us and flushed a bit at seeing me. I smiled back. After being rejected it feels good to know someone will react to you.

There were a lot of introductions between myself and the staff. A lot of people were looking at me strangely. I wasn't an overly handsome. If I looked like Squall I would understand these looks. Being just average, it makes me feel strange. I shook my head and tried not to let it get to me. This was supposed to be fun, right?

Roxas hailed over the waitress and looked to me with a grin. When she came over, I noticed how ordinary she was. Yuffie, her name tag said. Ordinary but still pretty. "My friend here would like a drink. Yuffie this is Sora, a transfer to our store. I think you'll be seeing him a lot here."

The girl looked to me a smiled, she even blushed a little when she met my gaze. She was a little more than ordinary. She was very pretty up close. Her voice rang like bells in my ears, "What will you be having, Sora?"

I thought for a minute. I didn't really want to get drunk.. "I'll have a glass of water.."

"And a Grateful Dead!" Roxas finished for me. I shot him a glance and Yuffie smiled.

"Coming right up sir." She sent Roxas a wink before running off behind the counter to make the drink. When she returned she had three glasses. Two were a dark blue turning brown which frightened me, the other glass was clear. She set all three in front of me. "Enjoy, Sora!"

I looked at Roxas.

He looked back at me, grinning wickedly.

"What the hell dude?" I knew it was pointless to ask.

Roxas just sat their grinning. "Its bar etiquette. Someone buys you a drink, you HAVE to drink it!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be a long night.

Two Grateful Deads, two Long Islands, and one Dirty Bong Water later I was feeling smashed. I didn't drink much but these were very potent. Roxas had been playing with his phone for a while now. I drank my second cup of water. I really didn't want a hangover for this. I got up and stumbled, catching myself on my stool.

Roxas laughed. "Need some help there Sora?"

"Not unless you want to hold my dick for me."I grumbled and the people around us laughed. Well those who heard it anyway. The room was spinning, I kept trying to find the ground with each step. It took me a few minutes to find the restroom. When I came back some things had changed. A few people had filtered out but someone new had shown up. Leon sat in my chair.A very sexy Leon. From what I could see, leather pants, combat boots, muscle shirt and leather jacket. He looked good and I hated him for it. I was suddenly mad. I walked over and snatched the remaining drink and downed it. I didn't want to start sobering up if he was going to be here.

Roxas smiled sheepishly. Suddenly the room filled with music. At first I thought it was just me hearing it until I heard the hollars. It was eleven pm. It was karaoke time according to the bar. I was trying so hard to be mad at Roxas but that sheepish grin could ward off the nastiest demons. I looked to the microphone and the dj. I looked back to Roxas.

The intro rolled on and I recognized the song. They were playing Wicked Game.

"Go on and sing your heart out!" Roxas said with a wink. I felt inspired. Of course I was drunk so that really could be anything I felt. I felt Roxas put an arm around me and help me walk to the stage in the corner. Funny I hadn't noticed it there earlier. I grabbed the mic and asked him to stay with me. I didn't trust myself to stand alone and I wanted him for the chorus I said. He laughed at that.

"Only you would think that far ahead. Now look, see how he's watching you?" Roxas nodded his head in the direction of Leon. He was indeed watching me. I couldn't read any emotion in them. I was beginning to feel down when the music kicked back up. It was time to sing. I would tell him with this song that he hurt me.

With new strength I stood and sung with all I had. I could feel all eyes on me but I didn't care. I only wanted his. I looked at those small hurricanes he had for eyes and sang. All the emotions I had I projected in my voice, all my need I sang to him. He actually shuddered under my song.

_"What wicked game to play, to make me feel this way. What wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.." _

I watched as my voice rode him, he seemed to understand why I was mad. I wanted to go to him, but I couldn't. My song wasn't done yet.

_"World was on fire and no one could save me but you, its strange what desire will make foolish people do. No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you. Noo, and I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you." _

I sang harder and louder, I was feeling sick. I drank too much. I needed to finish this song. I couldn't embarrass myself further!

"_No I wanna fall in love!_"

This world is only going to break your heart, Roxas spoke more than sang with me. He spoke in time with the chorus, he knew the song well. I'd have to mention that later.

"_No I wanna fall in love, with you. No, I…._"

I drew in a deep breath, I felt like puking. It was too hot. The music stopped and I had one more line.. "Nobody love no one." I felt Roxas grab me. I was spent. I didn't feel good, my head swam. I was suddenly glad I was not working tomorrow.

Leon's eyes never left me. He just watched as Roxas walked me into the restroom where I promptly put my face a place it was never intended to go. I was heaving for a few minutes, but after that I felt better. I probably smelled like shit but that's worse than how I felt now. Roxas was petting my head, doing his best to keep me calm.

"You were great. Everyone was so shocked to hear your voice. Even Leon was mesmerized by you. I think he got the message Also you looked really good when you came in!."

I laughed a little, "You mean before I puked up everything I drank. I'm sure I look delectable now." I hugged Roxas' leg from the floor. "Don't ever give me this 'bar etiquette' shit again. Ugh, I don't even know how I'm getting home! I can't drive like this."

"Too be fair," Roxas started with a pout, "You would have never done this sober. I want to see you happy. Leon too. He's a good friend of mine, I know he didn't mean to hurt you. Go talk to him after you pay your bill."

I looked at him then, "Bar etiquette, if someone buys you a drink you have to drink it. I am paying for my drinks?! This was your doing! I never even ordered!" He just laughed.

I was mumbling incoherent sentences and profanities to him as he walked me out of the bathroom. Roxas kept his hand on my back and guided me to the table. Leon was gone and I felt my heart sink a bit. I walked over to the counter and asked Yuffie for my bill.

She just smiled and shook her head. "The tall guy with the leather paid it already. You're free to go." I was dumbfounded. I dug out a ten and put it on the counter for her. "your tip" I mumbled. She tried to give it back but I was already walking for the door.

As soon as I got outside the night air hit me. It smelled like rain again. I noticed the light mist on the vehicles outside. It did rain recently. I probably couldn't hear it over all the commotion inside. I looked to the sky and it was darker than it should have been. "Looks like more is on its way."

I fished for my keys in my hand. Once I found them I kept pressing the unlock button so I could where I parked. It wasn't a big lot, but I was tired and still drunk. I chirped a few times and I still couldn't see it. "Fuck this." I pressed the alarm key. Only took me five seconds to find it then. Feeling accomplished I stumbled over to my car and slouched over on it. I knew I couldn't drive home like this.

Footsteps crunched on the pavement and I turned to see who the owner of the loud feet was. My eyes went wide when I saw Squall walk over to me. I was slouching and didn't care. I didn't think highly enough of him right now to care about posture.

"Sora," he began. If it had been anyone else it would have sounded like concern.

"_Váyase_!"I screamed at him before throwing my keys at him. I was so exhausted. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. Leon was crouching by me, he had taken his jacket off. He slipped it over my shoulders and watched me break. "_Váyase. No me tomes el pelo_." I knew I was upset. I couldn't think enough about the words to say them in English.

Leon cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. It was frightening being so close to the storms in his eyes. I felt as if lightning could lick out at any time. "If you want me to go that's fine, just hear me out. I'm not trying to tease you. I didn't know that's how you felt. Roxas told me to come here tonight. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. I usually don't care what people think about me, but your opinion mattered to me. I fucked up and I'm sorry." He sighed and stood.

His height towered over me when I was standing. From the floor he looked like a giant. He turned to leave and I was sad. I didn't want him to go. I lunged forward and grabbed onto his legs. He stumbled but caught himself , he smiled down fondly to me and I smiled at him. Then my stomach churned and I let go. I was on my hands and knees vomiting in a parking lot. I have never felt more shame. "Leon.." I breathed his name heavy. I haven't felt this bad in a while. "Can you drive me home…?" I flushed at the thought.

He didn't say a word. He just picked me up and opened the passenger door to my car. He gently laid me in and buckled me. I curled inside his jacket and watched as he made his way around to the other side, getting in the driver side. I looked miserably at him. "I'm sorry for being an ass to you."

He mused my hair and then he started the car. "I need to know where I am going. Where do you live?"

"Paradise Cove" I mumbled. I was glad that seemed to be enough because I immediately fell asleep.

He woke me as we entered the area, "Which one are you..?"

"Last building to the left. Third floor." I groaned at that last bit. I wasn't ready for stairs.

When he had parked my car he came to my side to help me out. I took a few shaking steps and he grunted, "irresponsible child.." I shot him a glare and he just quieted. He let me walk to the stairwell and I stopped. I wasn't ready to try this.

Leon sensing the hesitation at the stairs slipped an arm around Sora's back and one behind his legs, pulling him up to his chest. Sora felt as if he was made of air, it was no strain to him. After all, he wasn't entirely human. "What's your room number?"

"301" I squeaked against his chest. I breathed deep his scent and wondered if he always smelled like the rain. I could feel the air grow thick and it was as if the earth sighed. The rain started to fall. Somehow he managed to open the door without putting me on my feet. He seemed to know which room I used. He brought me to the bathroom first and made me gargle mouthwash. I thought that was a cute touch. I stumbled over to my bed and plopped down.

Leon sat on the bed next to me. "As payment for driving you home you're going to be..." I couldn't make out that last part.I muttered in response. I heard something shuffle beside me. It sounded like clothes falling. I couldn't concentrate enough and I drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Gods I remember that night. I will never drink that heavily again. Seriously, those drinks are mad tasty but I got so sick from it. Looking back on it and how that influenced my relationship, it was kind of worth it. But usually those nights end terribly for everyone involved haha.**


	6. For Miles

**Disclaimer: Disclaims. Own nothing but the plot folks.**

**A/N: This chapter starts the snowball events of Sora's self discovery. This chapter shares the same title as the story because this is the most relevant to it. The lyrics are extremely nice and it is one of my all time favorite songs. "If we open our wounds and share them surely they start to heal and as long as we live every scar is a bridge to someone's broken heart."**

* * *

I woke in the early light of dawn, my head was lightly aching. Other than that I felt good. I could hear the soft drops of rain outside, it was comforting. I snuggled in the warmth of the blankets and I scooted back into something solid. That frightened me. I stiffened and was very much aware of my surroundings. This was definitely my home. I shifted next to the weight and felt an arm tighten around me. I couldn't really move without waking the person. Whoever they were, they were a clingy sleeper.

I decided I would try to rotate, stay under their arm and at least see who it was. I didn't remember much of last night, just getting sick. As far as I knew I teleported home. I turned over and fought the arm around me to let me twist. Someone strong.. I heard a soft grunt and the arm loosened. I turned all the way to face him. I looked to Leon, sleep still thick in his eyes.

In the distance I heard thunder rolling softly and I grinned. _This is a lucid dream. I can control the events._ Feeling empowered I climbed over him. Leon's eyes were fluttering softly bewildered. Sora noticed it was subtle in difference from his last dreams. There were no storms in Leon's eyes this time, just cool pools of mercury, staring back.

Sora leaned on him noticing that unlike his other dreams, Leon wasn't naked yet. He tugged at Leon's shirt, pulling it above his head with some slight resistance from the other man. Sora kissed him rough, almost cutting his lips on his Leon's teeth. Sora put his hand on his chin, pulling Leon's mouth open more to his hungry kiss.

Again thunder boomed in the distance. Anticipation was building quickly for Sora, and while he enjoyed kissing the man he didn't want to waste all his slumber with just that. So he kissed his jaw delicately, he nipped playfully onto his earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and sucking in it tenderly. He found that if he used teeth to graze it, the man responded strongly.

_I need him_… Sora buried his face in Leon's neck, the older man's mane spread on the pillow. He breathed deep and smelled faintly the rain. He slid his hips off the man and started kissing his way down again, He kissed the navel lightly and trailed his fluttering lashes against the impressive span of stomach. When his face was near the rim of Leon's boxers he gave the tent a loving stroke, eliciting a deep moan from his lover. Sora waited for the thunder but the earth was quiet outside.

Leon looked down to Sora, his eyes were heated. They looked like smoldering sapphires, it was a look he wanted to see again. He could see something was off. He had noticed when the thunder stopped, so did Sora. Something was amiss. He grabbed Sora's hands and pulled him to his chest. "Are you ok, Sora? What was that all about?" He was loathe to stop such a delicious service but it had to be done. He didn't want Sora to be upset.

Sora looked about the room. He noted the clothes that were folded neatly on the floor beside the bed. _Those must be Leon's pants... _he looked around the room again then to Leon. He looked so confused. Then it sunk in. Bits and pieces were coming back to him in a flood of memories. He remembered singing in the so called 'bar'. He remembered talking to Leon in the parking lot but he couldn't recall anything after. "How did I get home?"

_I guess he doesn't remember last night_, Leon thought. "I drove you home in your car. You were too intoxicated to drive. I brought you upstairs and put you in bed. I didn't have a way to get home after that so I slept here. I'm sorry if I frightened you." Sora seemed to except that, as if putting away all the pieces. Leon looked up at Sora, his eyes were still gleaming. He had another question but wasn't sure how to word it. _Blunt or subtle? _"Why were you trying to have sex with me?" _Blunt, definitely blunt._

Sora flushed deeply and scrambled off to the side. Leon simply chuckled, though now he was blue balling himself. _He's so cute_.

Sora took deep breaths before looking up at Leon. "I-I thought I was dreaming., everything matched setting wise.."

He arched an eyebrow at that, "You fuck me in your dreams?"

"No! Not exactly.. I uhm.. I usually just-"

Leon interrupted him with a kiss, he growled deep as he explored his mouth. He flicked his tongue along the roof of Sora's mouth and relished the way he shivered at that. He kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing together. Every moan of Sora's was consumed by his kiss. When he finally drew back he smiled at the flustered boy .He gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before speaking. "I hope I get to make all those fantasies come true…"

Leon sat up and stretched. Sora watched him with steady eyes. Everything Leon did was executed with so much grace. Leon grumbled something about a deal they had. That got Sora's attention. Yet another detail he couldn't recall. "What deal Leon?" he was all ears for this.

Leon adjusted himself before removing the covers. He didn't want to scare Sora with a little morning wood. _Although it was his fault… _He began to dress himself. He spoke while putting his pants on. "Last night I said if I drove you home you had to make me breakfast. I upheld my end of the deal." He stretched his naked torso out, flexing his stomach as he did so. "This doesn't come cheap you know. I gotta eat." He spoke the last bit with a wolfish grin.

Sora scoffed at him. "Maybe you should feed him some of that big head of yours!" He tossed his pillow into his face and heard him laugh.

"Maybe I should. The way you woke me up I gave me a _very big head_ indeed."

"Leon!" Sora shoved the pillow back in his face and got up. His bottom lip was jutting out in an adorable pout.

Leon sighed to himself and lay content for a minute, with the pillow over his face_. I'm not sure how this happened so quickly… but I feel happy. _He did sit up when he heard the room door open and close. He got up and followed him out. Quietly shutting the door behind him. He saw Sora leaning into the fridge. He was bent over so perfectly in his boxers. He had to pull his eyes away in order not to ravage him. He cleared his throat a little, "May I help with something?"

Sora looked over the fridge door, he shooed him away. "You can sit at the table and shut up." An amused smile crossed Leon's face. "I owe you right? So breakfast it is. Hope you like pancakes and eggs, that's all I really have."

Leon nodded and watched as Sora gathered his ingredients, Leon frowned a little as he noticed how much he had on the counter. _Is he going to make them from scratch? _"Sora, that seems like a lot of trouble just for breakfast.."

Sora glanced to the counter. It seemed fine to him. "It looks right. I didn't grab anything on accident.." He began to measure his ingredients and drop them into a large bowl. Me mixed his batter and looked around the kitchen. He grabbed his last two bananas off the counter and added them to the mix. He hummed to himself as he beat the batter and prepared the stove.

Leon waited patiently at the table. He had never seen anyone make home made pancakes before. He waited in silence, while Sora cooked for him. A few minutes later a plate was served with four fluffy pancakes, perfectly browned. It looked just like an advertisement. They smelled amazing to him.

Leon looked up to him tenderly, "I'll wait for you to eat."

Sora nodded, and finished up his cooking. A few minutes later they were seated at the table across from each other. Sora watched as Leon took the first bite, carefully reading his expression_. He seemed pleased enough_.. and started on his own meal.

Leon savored every bit of it, eagerly finishing off the last pancake and being sad for it. He usually didn't eat as much in the morning but he didn't want to stop eating these. "This is fantastic. I had no idea you were such a talented cook!" _Lucky me_..

"I'm glad you liked it. Please feel free to come over whenever you like. Breakfast is my favorite meal, I'll always be willing to cook for you."

When the meal was finished they stayed at the table. Neither one wanted to break conversation. Sora was fascinated with Leon's stories of his younger years. The thought of him being such a delinquent really tickled him, it also made a lot of sense. He asked about many things but each time he looked to his scar he couldn't bear the thought of asking it. As much as he wanted to know, he didn't want to pry for information. Squall had carefully avoided the story and he didn't want to undo that. Instead, he settled on answering some of Squall's questions.

"Why did I move here?" Sora thought about that. "Hm.. that's dangerous territory. We'll have to trade for that one. What do I get to know about in exchange for this one?" I smiled, I had hoped for something embarrassing to tease the man with later.

Leon was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "Is it related to your scars?"

I frowned at that. "You saw those huh?"

"I was a bit curious when I put you in bed last night." His voice almost trailed off at the end. He seemed to know it would pain me to talk about it.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Yes they are related." My tension eased a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. He slid his hand down to mind and pulled me off the chair. We didn't move very far, just over to the wall in the living room. He started to sit and I followed. He pulled me into his lap, my back to his face and his arms around me. I could feel all my tension melting away with his embrace.

I gave out a shaking breath and started, "I moved down here to get away from someone. She was my old girlfriend. I got put into a bad situation with her. Chrysalis dad owned a property he wasn't using. I was able to stay with her when my parents kicked me out. At first things were ok, but then she started to change. She started getting more aggressive, coming home late smelling like sex and drugs. It was upsetting to see this. I would try to take care of her when she got home.

One night particularly she came home around 3am. She was drunk and high on god knows what and she got really sick. I did everything I could to take care of her and get her through it. She kept blaming me for everything she'd done. 'If only you would just go crawl off and die my life wouldn't be this shit!'." I took a shuddering breath and fought back tears at the memory. "The next morning I brought her breakfast in bed. She stared daggers at me the entire time. It was more intense than usual but I didn't think anything of it. I placed it on the night stand and she threw it against the wall. I went to clean the mess and she attacked me. She had a shard of the plate and she cut me with it. She slashed at my legs and kept screaming at me. The worst part is I really believed it was my fault." Leon's grip tightened. He placed a kiss at the base of my neck. I gave a faint smile to no one. "Needless to say I moved to get away from her. It took me too long to realize how bad of a state I was in. I had to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't my fault. None of it was. She was free to leave at anytime. She stayed because she knew no one else would do what I did for her. She used to cheat on me a lot. The last fight we had was because of that. She came home and told me she was pregnant. I knew it wasn't mine, we hadn't slept together in over a year. She said she was having twins. She broke down and began to question her direction. That's when I felt I could leave. I didn't feel like I had any kindles left to give. She would have to learn and make her decision. Unfortunate that's what it took. I moved here and changed my service and number. It feels good to be free."

I could feel Leon's heart pounding at my back. It was an emotional tale but… I don't want him to hurt. I squirmed out of his grip and turned around back into his lap. I let my legs fall on either side of his leather clad ones. I kissed the bridge of his nose and pulled his arms around my waist. "I'm ok.." I whispered gingerly. "What about you?"

Leon had to fight to hide his rage. It bothered him to know someone would hurt Sora. He hoped for this girl's life that she would never bother him again. He could have such a bad temper. I grunted softly and kissed Sora. When Sora's mouth opened to him, he licked at his tongue and teased the roof. _He still tastes like pancakes… _

Sora moaned into the kiss, his fingers kneading at Leon's thighs. He would rub slow and sure against his clothed member and the purrs that escaped would be swallowed by him. He watched as the colors swirled around Leon, a bright lustful red and my own glow, a bright pink and blue, casting shadows on the walls. _That's new… I could never see my own colors. _

Leon's hands drifted down, past Sora's hips to cup his ass. His fingers grasping at Sora, almost bruising in strength. He lifted closer, pulling him onto his firm member. He pulled Sora down and raised his own hips to rub against him. He let out a low growl.

There was a sharp rapping at the door. They looked at each other, both their eyes dark with need. In unison, they groaned when there was another series of knocking.

"You should probably put a shirt on" I whispered to Leon.

"Easy fix, you however need to put that wood away before someone gets hurt."

I blushed at that. I stood and offered him a hand to pull him up. He took it. I ran off to the room and left him to answer the door. A naked torso never hurt anyone!

I was in the midst of searching for a clean pair of pants when I heard it, a genuine terrified shriek followed shortly by a, "I'm SO sorry!" I could hear Kairi apologizing over and over.

"Let her in!" I called to him as I began to put my legs through my pants. My erection was starting to fade but it was still obvious. The door opened and Kairi walked in. Her eyes flicked over me from my flushed cheeks down to my tented erection. Her eyes went wide and she shrieked again.

"NOT IN HERE YOU IDIOT!" I screamed to Leon. All I could here was deep and masculine laughter coming from the living room. "_I'll have to kill him for this later"_ I muttered to myself. I shrugged on my jeans and joined the others in the living room. Kairi didn't meet my eyes for a bit. She was still blushing from her view.

"Hey Kairi, what brings you over?" I offered, it was a weak hello but it'd have to due.

"I tried calling you a bunch last night but you didn't pick up. I got worried and came to check on you." Her eyes lifted to mine then flicked over to Leon sitting at the table. "I see now that you were otherwise _OCCUPIED_."

It bothered me the way she stressed that word, but I let it go. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up. To be honest I haven't touched my phone all night."

"I imagine your hands were… full." Her tone and color suggested irritation.

Kairi was being snarky, very unlike her. I wasn't about to argue with her in front of Leon. She was my best friend, those fights are too personal. "Regardless of what or whom I was out doing I am an adult, Kairi. I won't have you scold me for this." I could feel something was disturbing her. She was radiating grief. I could a dark green spreading from her heart. It looked as if it would consume her. Why would she feel jealousy? "What's wrong Kai? Why are you jea-"

"Don't read me! I hate it when you do that!" The green dissipated and was replaced by a burning muddy red. She was definitely pissed.

"I don't see how I can help then. Either talk to me or leave." I was glad that Leon was staying out of this. Kairi could have a temper if she wanted to. I didn't want her to make him feel bad. I looked to him and saw the beginnings of that dark red. I guess he was picking up on her anger.I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The light show that was the emotions in the room made me dizzy to watch for too long. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't want to baby sit your emotions, Kai. You're making me dizzy."

She softened a bit, her glow fading slowly. I'm glad she understood what I meant. I hadn't really talked to Leon about my 'ability'. I wasn't sure how he'd react to something like that. "I'm sorry. You just really made me worry. I-I wanted to talk to you about something but…" She looked to Leon who was sitting intently, giving his best blank face. He was doing a good job at it, I could barely see any color off him.

He spoke quietly, "I can go for a walk." He stood from the table and stretched lightly before walking over to the fridge. He scribbled his number on the magnetic dry erase board. "Call me when you're done." He came to me, and I could swear he was gliding. He was so graceful. Leaning in, he planted a chaste kiss on my lips and murmured, "Buena suerte".

_"Good luck. "_I really need to ask him why he spoke Spanish. I breathed deep and exhaled slowly and turned to face Kairi. The soft shutting of the door was our confirmation that he had indeed departed. I looked to her, not hiding the concern in my eyes. "What's going on Kairi?"

A scowl contorted her face, "Why are you cheating on Leon? I thought you liked him."

That made me laugh. Did she really think I was being unfaithful to him? "Kai… What the fuck are you talking about? That WAS Leon!" I couldn't keep the humor out of my voice.

Apparently she didn't find it as funny. She punched me in the arm, "Don't lie to me Sora. You said Leon had a scar on his face. That man didn't have a scar. Who was he?"

I stopped laughing. How could she not see it? It was so obvious. I had often wondered if it was hard for him to see himself with it. I thought it over in my head. What would make her so oblivious to something so prominent? I thought to all the talks I had to Roxas about him. No one ever seemed to mention it. Why could only I see it?

I had started mumbling in thought when Kairi shook me lightly. "That really was him then?" I nodded in agreement. She sighed.

"I didn't realize only I could see the scar. I was going to ask him about it but now I'm not sure I want to know. " I felt her arms around me, her kiss my forehead.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood. I didn't like the idea of you being loose. I respect you too much to see you go through that." She really was a good girl. Her normal pale yellow glow came back, and I sighed with relief. This is how I always wanted to see her.

There was a time when I loved her, more than friendly. But we both understood we wouldn't work like that. We were just too different in every area. I hugged her softly back. My head was beginning to hurt. I had to talk to Leon. Something wasn't right about him.

I grabbed my phone and punched in the number on the fridge, I sent him a quick text to tell him to come back. When he returned Kairi apologized to him and he brushed it off. If I couldn't see his emotions I'd have assumed nothing could bother him.

When she left I turned to Leon. I met his eyes and tried to portray how serious I wanted to be. "I think its time for a quick Q&A."

He looked to me, puzzled. I ran my hand through my hair. "Kairi was upset because she thought you were someone else. I had told her about you over the phone and she didn't think you matched the description. She's really a nice girl at heart so please don't hold this against her."

He seemed to accept that and nodded slowly before going to sit on the edge of the table. "I think Roxas would have had a similar reaction in her shoes. I can understand that. Friends can be difficult at times." He chuckled. "What did she mean when she said, 'don't read me' and you said you were getting dizzy?" He was solemn now.

Part of me had hoped he wouldn't have heard that. I had questions of my own to ask but he burned with a determination. He wouldn't let this go unnoticed. "I um, " I tried to find my voice, but it was difficult. I was scared I would freak him out. My shoulders slouched and a feeling of defeat kicked in. I dropped my gaze away from him. I didn't want to see the color of disgust on him. "I can see people's emotions… I'm not a psychic or an Empathic. I can only see them, like auras around people." I heaved a shuddering sigh. My unease was making me feel sick. "When someone's emotions change quickly and so strongly they colors flash. Its like having kaleidoscope vision. It can be beautiful but terrifying."

I waited in silence, staring at my feet. I felt as if my heart would break when he spoke. I wished I could just vanish. I didn't want to have this conversation.

Leon watched him from the table, saw his entire demeanor change. He didn't like seeing Sora looking so defeated. When he heard Sora explain his ability his chest grew tight. He could only imagine how much he was hurting. A thought occurred to him, "Why did she think I was someone else?"

Sora was puzzled at this, he looked up to him. "To her you didn't match my description."

"Is it because of my face?" Leon kept his blank mask on.

Sora nodded.

"So you can see it then? My scar?"

Sora nodded again. "You never talked about it so I never asked. When Kai told me she didn't see it I was confused. But then I started to understand why no one ever talked about it. I don't get why only I can see it though. That's not part of my gift."

Sora watched as Leon pushed off the table and walked to him. He was pulled into a strong embrace. Sora flinched, not expecting this affection. He buried his face in the taller man's neck and mane, fighting back tears.

He spoke, fighting back a hiccupping sob, "I didn't expect you to just accept me. Doesn't it freak you out?"

Leon just pulled him tighter against him, one hand behind the boy's head, the other behind his back. "I think its time you told me about these dreams of yours."

Sora's face flushed.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Yay character development!**


	7. Spirit of the Sea

**Disclaimer: Just doing its job, disclaiming and stuff.**

**A/N: While this is rated Mature I really don't like the use of swear words. Personal thing really. There will be times where explicit language is used but not that often.**

**This is the chapter where stuff starts to get weird with the two. Leon explains more about who/what he is and what he thinks Sora may become. Contains a smut dream sequence. Yay, smut! As their relationship advances in the coming chapters there will be less smut dreams and more 'real' sequences.**

* * *

It was nearing afternoon now, the sky was softened by the presence of thick clouds. I was beginning to remember it rained a lot here. I was feeling anxious. I was sitting cross legged in front of Leon who was leaning against the wall, his legs stretched before him. He had asked me to tell him about my dreams, so I did.

As I spoke I tried to pay attention to his eyes. He seemed to be suppressing his 'aura' so I didn't get much more than a soft white glow. I told him about the storms and his eyes. I told him how he smelled and tasted of the rain. Even how the weather seemed to be in time with our touches. I decided to omit the section where I gave him head.

I could see the faint red glow coming in under the white. He was getting aroused. Even through that, he just listened to my tales. Just quietly listening. I paused when he closed his eyes and I saw the hints of lilac in his 'aura'. Imagination… He was daydreaming!

"Hey, pervert! You're supposed to be listening not imagining!" I flicked his nose and his eyes flew open. He tossed his head back and laughed. Its sound was rich and deep. It made me think again of thunder. I really could get lost in his voice.

"I apologize. Its difficult to remain professional with such delicious ideas being spoken." Leon smiled wide. He shot Sora a precarious look. "It is interesting that you can see me as I truly am in your dreams. But I wonder why? You do not seem to be of my kind, though its possible you could be of very mixed descent."

Sora looked to him, not hiding the confusion on his face. Part of him knew that if he had some power, then there must be others like him. But other _types_ of people? That was just weird.

Leon could see the confusion on his face and started to explain. "I'm not exactly human." He sighed. Sora was just staring at him, his eyes a little wide. He took a breath and continued, "I am a child of the old gods. What your kind has referred to as 'faerie folk'. I was an idea that manifested body.

I use personal magick to blend in with normal people. That's why only you can see my scar. You have some resistance to it. I am surprised that you could only see my eyes in your dreams though. That is very… unique."

Sora was listening intently to him. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he found everything made more sense. He thought about before Kairi came over. When they were together, he could see his own glow. That had never happened before. He tried to gather his words, "Would your uh, magick affect me while touching?" He thought it sounded dumb even to him.

Leon looked him over while quietly taking it in. He gave a slight nod, "I suppose it could. What you have most would consider a magick. If you have never experienced other magicks you might be more susceptible to changes in your own. Why do you ask?"

Sora blushed lightly, "When we were … kissing…" he paused, overwhelmed by shyness again. "I um, I could see my light and yours. They were casting shadows on the walls. It was strange. I've never been able to see my own glow before."

"Hm. That is interesting. What you are describing is what happens when two fae touch. I've never heard of that happening with a human. You probably do have mixed blood."

"Can you be of mixed descent and not gain other abilities? I'm not strong like you are. I can't change the weather… "Sora let his voice trail off.

Leon shook his head, "Neither can I. What you dreamed of is what I was. I don't have those abilities anymore. It is possible for you to only have one ability, though that can change. There are many ways to awaken latent power."

Sora cocked his head, "How?"

Leon pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry about that. If the gods will it the circumstance will arise." It was a half truth, he knew. Part of him felt bad for lying a little. He didn't want to tell Sora that sex with the fae could empower him. He didn't want that to influence his decision to further his relationship.

Sora sighed into Leon's shoulder and lost himself in his senses. Leon always smelled like rain and now he understood. He had gotten more than he bargained for with this man. Every answer led to more questions. One thing was for sure, it would be awhile before he was bored.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked tentatively. There was so much he had to learn about the world he lived in. Everything had changed so quickly.

Leon pushed him back enough to see his face. He stared into his sapphire eyes before pulling him in for another kiss. He ran his hand through Sora's locks and sighed into him. _I would take him now if it were allowed. _He paused when he felt a light vibration coming from Sora's pocket. The younger boy groaned and fished out his phone.

Sora was quiet for a moment, lost in his reading. He smiled softly before giving Leon a quick peck on the lips and standing. He offered his hand to the man, "Roxas wants me to go over for practice. He gets off soon."

Leon grinned and took his hand, though he didn't need it. He pushed himself to his feet. "I was hoping I would be too." He laughed that joyous sound, and Sora blushed hard. It was funny how he changed. He wasn't shy once it was it was physical but mild word play made the boy turn colors. _Cute, very cute. _

"I guess we need to get your bike hm?"

"Probably would be a good idea. Not that I mind staying with you." Leon headed to the room in search of his keys.

Sora trotted behind him watching him. "Well I was thinking… maybe you could come over more often?"

Leon kept shuffling through the covers in search for his keys. "That sounds ok. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" He heard a jingle and shook the covers. A small pair of keys glistened. _Ah finally.. _As he picked them up he felt something behind him.

He turned to see Sora grinning wildly at him. Before he could speak the younger boy pushed him down on top of the bed. He stared as Sora climbed over his body in what felt like slow motion.

Sora kept his body low so as he moved a part of him always brushed against Leon. He could feel his heat growing. He settled his hips above Leon's and leaned forward, intentionally grinding on his member. He kissed at his ear, nipping playfully before whispering into it. "Would you be mine?"

Leon flushed lightly at this. The word play in the question irritated his mind. The better half of his judgment kicked in and he answered in a breathy sigh. "I would give myself to no one else, if you will have me." He tried to stifle a moan when Sora grinded on him again. "Sora, if you don't stop that you will meet Roxas _very_ late and _very_ sore." He flashed a toothy grin when the younger man reluctantly climbed off him.

Keys in hand, they made their way out.

It was a short drive back to the establishment. Fifteen minutes later they were in the parking lot again. Leon took his helmet from the backseat and walked over to his bike. He gave Sora a small wave before mounting and heading home.

_He still didn't tell me how he got the scar… Oh well another time. I better head over to Roxas' place before I'm late. _He twisted in his chair to back out when he spotted something in the seat. A black jacket with fur trimming... _He left his jacket. _He smiled brightly to himself and headed off to see Roxas.

When he arrived the usual trio was already in the garage. Roxas shot up immediately and ran over to him, hugging him lightly. "I'm glad you got home ok, Sora." Roxas shot him a wink.

"Yeah, me too. I was really drunk." Sora replied sheepishly.

"I was worried when I didn't see your car in the lot." Roxas looked at him sternly. "Next time tell me when you leave. Had Leon not texted me that he drove you home I would have freaked out."

Sora blushed lightly and muttered an apology.

He sighed, "I am glad you too made up though. He can be a handful but deep down he's a good guy." He chuckled when Sora mused his hair. "So are you guys boyfriends yet? Hmmmm?" his tone all the teasing and amusement that radiated off his skin. Sora couldn't help but smile wider.

"Actually he did say yes when I asked him… So I would say yes, I believe we are." _Not to mention all the secrets we share now… But I can't tell Roxas about that. _"If you're done with your Q&A we can begin."

Roxas just grinned.

They spent the afternoon in Sora's notebook, reading songs and attempting to write music for them. After a few hours of trial and error they had one complete version of a song. It was slow progress but Sora didn't mind. It was supposed to be fun and he enjoyed the boys' company.

Every now and then he'd feel his phone vibrate and he'd get a message. Most were from Kairi. At the end the evening when practice was over he got one more. He said his good byes and climbed in his car. When he opened his phone and read the message he was extremely glad he chose to do that in order. He wouldn't want to explain the deep flush on his cheeks.

**_"Next time you grind on me I won't stop until you're walking in a zig zag across the parking lot." – Leon_**

Sora let his head fall against the steering wheel, and jolted when the horn honked. Roxas came running out of the garage and he waved him off. "Accident, sorry!" He was so frazzled. _I should get home… _

Upon arriving home Sora decided it would probably be a good idea to ask his boss when to come in. He didn't want to be late for something he didn't know he had to work. He dialed the number feeling a little unprofessional calling so late. _Its only nine.. I hope he doesn't mind. _After a few rings it went to voicemail. A little disappointed he left a message and hoped he would hear back shortly.

Half an hour later the phone whirred. He smiled as soon as he read it.

**_"You seem to be doing well working with Leon. You'll have his schedule for the next week. After that you should be able to check it online. Be in Monday at eight." –Sephiroth_**

"I get to work the entire week with him!" I practically squealed with delight. _This is going to be a good week, I can feel it._

Mulling over the day's events I lay in bed watching the ceiling fan rotate. I thought back to what happened this morning. Could he really be a fae? I guess anything is possible… I started to hum a tune. Thinking more about him, those eyes… I sang to myself.

_"Your eyes slit the throat of all I know about myself in this life, this silhouette lie."_

I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. That night I dreamed about him again.

_It was raining outside, we were laying in bed… no… I was in bed alone. I was on my back listening to the rain falling. I could hear the soft calling of distant thunder. I felt strangely heavier. I could feel a heat building inside me as hands manifested out of the covers. His body seemed to be coming from the fabric itself. _

_Leon crawled over me, his heat brushing against mine. I moaned his name softly and I could see the flashes again. Tiny lightning crackling in his eyes. Each strike lit up the room, thick clouds were swirling inside his globes. _

_I felt my flesh burn under his, we were casting shadows again. A Technicolor show danced on the walls. He kissed me hard, forcing me to open my mouth to him or cut my lips. He drank deep my moans as his hand worked my member. His free hand had tangled in my locks, pulling my head back to him to keep my mouth feeding him. _

_His aura burned a rich red and I could see my own, a faint red glow against his. His lips moved to my neck, his teeth dragging against the skin. I whimpered as he bit into my shoulder. The sting of flesh told me I was bleeding. He stroked me faster from base to tip as he licked at the wound. I rocked my hips into his hand and tried to match the pace. I felt a knot in my stomach and I ached to loosen it. He stroked me into completion and I came calling his name. _

_He licked his hand and whispered to me, "Drink" but the voice wasn't his. He kissed me and I could taste that sweet water. He fed me the strange fluid and it left a taste on my tongue like honey. He kissed my lips chaste, "Partake of my gift." The voice was not his. _

_I could still hear the thunder in the distance, but it wasn't close. This wasn't Squall. My skin was burning gold and I screamed._

I woke screaming in my bed, flailing off the side of it to the floor. My heart was racing, my blood boiling in my veins. I was too frightened to care about the stain on my shorts. Trembling, I walked to the bathroom and washed the sweat off my face. When I looked into the mirror my heart felt as if it stopped. My skin was that burning gold, my eyes were smoldering a richer blue than they had ever been. I could see faintly my own aura and taste honey in my mouth. I looked closer in the mirror to my shoulder, I had to squint to see it. Faintly in the skin was a scar, a perfect imprint of teeth.

I sunk to the floor in the bathroom and pulled my knees up, arms wrapped tightly around them. I cried. _Who was speaking to me? Why was I glowing? What have I gotten myself into?_ I reached for my phone and messaged Leon. I sunk my head between my knees and let the tears come.

"Its five am, I doubt he is awake." I fell asleep on the floor of my bathroom, my knees still drawn up to my chest. I dreamt I was hammering nails into the wall. I wanted to hang pictures, but of what? I reached for another nail and I heard the hammering again. _The door… _I picked up the hammer again and prepared to strike but someone beat me to it. There was a nail in the wall already. _The door! Get the door! _

I awoke, startled by a loud knocking. I checked the time, it was six-thirty am. Who comes knocking at this hour? I went to stand and fell to the ground. My body was not happy with me for sleeping in that position.

I tried to stand again, using the door frame for leverage. I took slow steps until I could feel my legs normally again. I reached for the door and pulled it open.

I was greeted by a very distressed Leon. He let himself in quickly and embraced me. At that touch I cried again, remembering my dream. This was him, this was the real Leon.

"Are you ok?" His tone was so tender.

I shook my head violently, sending my locks each direction. "No, I'm terrified." My voice was barely a whisper. It sounded foreign even to me. I shivered as he held me. We stayed like that for a minute.

He ushered me into my room, though I really didn't want to go near my bed again. Under the harsh light in my room he examined me. I kept shying away from him. My eyes were red from crying. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Sora," he spoke softly. "Please look at me." His hand was on my chin, trying to turn it. I shook out of his grip and closed my eyes before diving into his chest. I had pushed him onto my bed and there was nothing sexual about it. I just cried in his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. My sobs shook my whole body. He just laid there, petting me softly.

When I had quieted his voice cut through the air. "What has happened to upset you so much?"

I took a shaking breath and lifted my head. I held my eyes closed and sat on him. A tear slivered down my cheek slowly. I almost cringed when I felt his hand wipe it away. He cupped my face n both his strong hands and kissed me lightly. When he pulled back he asked again, "What happened to you?"

I opened my eyes to him and he froze. He stared into my eyes as if he didn't recognize me. He was studying me for a few minutes, his voice was cracked when spoke. "Sora, Sora, Sora…" He stroked my cheek fondly. "You're beautiful." He kissed my nose softly before guiding me off him, ushering me slowly into my bathroom. I leaned over the sink and looked closely into my own eyes.

"Do you see the clouds that pass through them?" He asked. He kept his hands on me. For some reason I needed to be touched. I needed to know I was real. I stared hard at my reflection. I saw flecks of turquoise, silver, and my sapphire blue eyes. I kept staring and I saw it, like a ghost a cloud drifted over my iris. I shuddered and my knees gave. His strong arms caught me easily and kept me up.

"What did you dream?" I wasn't prepared for the question. How did he know this happened in my sleep?

I tried to find my voice, it was small and shaking as I told him of it. This time I left nothing out. He seemed interested in what I was saying. I watched his aura and it never glowed with lust. He was focused on what I was saying and thinking nothing more of it. This was serious. When I had finished he nodded slowly. He inspected my shoulder, looking closely at my new scar.

"Have you ever dreamed something like this before?" It was a legit question.

"Yes." I turned to meet his gaze. "The first dream I had of you. I heard a voice telling me to drink." I touched my fingers to my lips, they were tingling. "I drank your release and it tasted like honey. You've fed me twice in my dreams the same drink. I awake tasting you on my tongue." My eyes watered again, I was so confused.

Leon pulled me in and held me tight. I could feel the beat of his heart against my cheek. I felt his voice through his chest, "You have the favor of the gods. I know its frightening to you but you must endure. They will guide you and I will protect you." He kissed my shoulder tenderly and I let the tears fall as he held me.

Leon had stayed the night with him. He lay next to him in bed, holding him still. He found he liked to watch him sleep. Every so often Sora would shift slightly and give a shuddering sigh. His eye lashes would bat in his slumber. Leon kept an arm underneath him, pulling him close by his stomach. The other hand idly pet his hair tufts.

While their skin touched he could see the faint glow coming from under Sora's skin. _He really is fae now... _Leon thought to himself. He kissed Sora's shoulder and buried his face in his hair. After all this time the gods were smiling on him. Sora being fae meant a lot of things. There was one perk in particular he hoped Sora would have. More powerful fae were immortal, the lesser fae aged slower_. Sora living longer than a human life span would be wonderful. _He welcomed the idea of spending the centuries with him. He breathed deep and smelled the richness of a breeze carrying the storm. He chuckled lightly not to disturb the sleeping boy. _The gods have an interesting sense of humor. _

* * *

**Closing A/N: With Sora's new development things will be changing pace in the story. Things will be picking up. There will be some pretty dark chapters as well as some fluffy ones to break it up. This is going to develop into a vaguely horror themed romance/drama. Just a forewarning since the shit is going to be hitting the fan soon.**


	8. You Can Be The One

**Disclaimer is disclaiming. Plot is mine, I do not own any of the characters.**

**A/N: I have been trying to come up with a name for their personal magick. Its kind of a pain in the ass to always refer to it as this. I have settled for now to refer to it as 'charm'. Their 'charm' is special magick that primarily effects the senses. This section goes further into Leon's past and explains more as to what he is/was.**

* * *

Sora awoke to the morning light in his window. His head felt like it would split. Crying always was painful for him. He felt a warmth behind him, heavy and solid_. Leon…_ He could feel each breath the older man took and he smiled. He felt safe with him. He gently pried himself out of his grip and stepped into the bathroom. A quick piss and change of attire was in order.

Finishing his business he decided he'd wake Leon to breakfast. The man did come in the wee hours of the morning to comfort him. He quietly snuck out of the room and into the kitchen. He immediately got to work.

Leon shifted in his slumber, his arm flexing to draw the other man closer. He pulled lightly with an empty arm and awoke. Sora wasn't in bed anymore. Sighing he sat up and looked around for a sign of the other man. He could hear the clanking of dishes softly_. Ahh… so that's where he went. _He stepped quietly out of the room to find Sora in the kitchen, humming to himself over the stove.

Smiling Leon walked over and embraced the boy from behind, pulling him back against his bare chest. He kissed the nape of his neck and slid his hands to the boy's waist. "You got up early."

Sora sighed and leaned into the embrace, never taking his eyes off the stove. "And you ruined my surprise." He chuckled softly.

Leon kissed his nape again, exhaling slowly. "How do you feel today?"

Sora fiddled with stove before reaching for a plate. "I feel ok. I don't really feel different. " he deposited the contents of the pan onto the plate and turned to face Leon. "Is that good?"

He nodded lightly, "Yes that is good. You shouldn't be feeling any different." He gazed into Sora's eyes and felt as if he were being whisked away. He felt like a sprite floating on the ocean breeze, his original form before this one. He saw himself dancing in the sky to the song of the storm in the ocean spray_. I feel like he was custom made for me._

Leon stared into those eyes, watching the clouds pass in them. He smiled to himself. He would have to teach him personal magick. If he went out like this it would cause problems. No mortal had eyes like these. He broke the stare first. "What were you cooking?"

Sora smiled at this. "Egg in a basket. I only made three for you I hope that's ok." He busied himself with preparing the next batch so he could eat.

"Three sounds like a lot."

Sora laughed. His voice was sweet and refreshing. He turned back to Leon and stroked his exposed abdomen. "Didn't you say that upkeep is expensive?" He turned back to the stove. "Take your plate and eat. Don't wait for me, cold eggs are disgusting."

Leon kissed his cheek and mumbled a thank you as he grabbed the plate and seated himself. Everything he made looked so good to him. They were all normal dishes but something about the way he prepared them was just charming to him. The hood of bread covering the egg was a cutout. He looked closer at it and laughed deeply. It was shaped as a heart.

He smiled to himself and prayed, _Thank you Goddess Don. Even though I have fallen from favor you still watch over me. I cherish your gifts._

_"You were never out of favor, Squall." _The voice belonged to Sora, but it wasn't his. It held the echo of his goddess. Leon gazed wide eyes to Sora who was holding a bowl in his hands. Sora walked slowly to him, his eyes were filled with mist, like morning over the lake. He held the bowl out to him. "_Drink_." He watched as a spring appeared in the bowl. Thick sweet smelling liquid flowed continuously from the bowl, pouring over its edges. Where it dripped to the ground there was no stain. Sora's eyes were empty, just filled with mist.

Leon stared into those empty eyes and saw his goddess. He placed his hands over Sora's, tilting the bowl as he placed his mouth on the edge. He drank deep the fluid, it was sweet as Sora had said. It did remind him of honey. On his second drink he filled his mouth and held it. He pulled Sora into him and kissed him. He let him drink the sweet fluid from him, and it seemed to break the trance.

Sora blinked down to him, confusion over his face. The mist was gone and his eyes were clear and sparkling. No clouds, just the sky he saw in them. He looked closer into them. There was a small golden globe in each eye_. The sun… _

Sora continued to stare down at him. He looked startled. "Who was that? I heard a woman's voice and I couldn't control myself…"

Leon smiled to him and caressed his cheek. "That was Don, she is the goddess of the sea and sky. She has given us a gift." He pulled the younger man closer and kissed the bridge of his nose.

The younger man stared down to him seeming to understand the importance of the event. He looked to his eyes saw the clouds rolling through. He gave a small gasp. "Leon… There are clouds in your eyes!"

The older brunette's eyes went wide. _Clouds? She's restoring my power…_ His eyes glossed over, filled with water. A single tear spilled over and down his cheek. His goddess was a kind one.

They spent the rest of the morning lounging in each other's arms. Leon couldn't have been happier. The young brunette seemed enchanted with his new eyes and glowing skin. He would touch Leon and watch as his skin lit up then remove his hand and watch it fade. This process went on for hours. The older man just laughed.

Leon explained to Sora consequences of his conversion. He had to teach him basic magick to hide his appearance. The process was slow but successful. After two hours Sora could make his eyes appear normal. "Remember how this feels, you will have to do this every time you leave your home. You cannot let anyone see you as you really are now."

Sora nodded. His skin prickled with energy. It kind of felt like ants marching down his arms at first but it subsided. He could feel the energy under his skin like a second pulse, it was beating slower than his heart.

"Your conversion may also have affected your voice. You may want to use caution when you sing. I would hold off on that in front of people for a while. You'll want to practice here so you don't drive anyone mad."

The young man stared, wide-eyed. "That can happen?"

He nodded slowly, "There are those among us who can do it with a look. Your voice was striking before this, I am worried what may happen now. We can't rule it out as a possibility. Normal people don't have any protection from us. You'll have to learn caution."

"I'll have to come up with something to tell Roxas for why I can't go to practice." A hurt look crossed his face. Leon could see how much it pained him to miss out. "I'm starting to wonder, what good will come of this? So far its been all negative."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "You have been a vessel for the gods, that is a great honor. They will make your life rich. Have some faith." He kissed his forehead. "There are many possibilities when dealing with the gods. Already they have done things I would not have even considered a reality. You becoming fae means many things for us."

"Like what exactly?"

Leon couldn't help but smirk. "Like now I can lay with you. Had I tried to consummate our relationship without their aid I probably would have driven you mad. You got infatuated with me from just touching through clothing. Imagine what would have happened if I had entered you."

He understood and nodded slowly. "I see. To not be able to lay with another human… You better be _GOOD."_

Leon laughed deep and he could see the lightning flash in his eyes. He spoke smoothly, his voice a deep rumble. "I have been celibate for centuries, I can hold no promises. But know that I intend to _DESTROY _your standards."

"Very bold statement, I'll hold you to it. Don't worry too much though, you'll be the first man to have sex with me. I don't have anything to compare you to anyway." He blushed lightly as he chuckled.

The older man stopped grinning and was very still. The room was instantly quiet. "Surely you jest?"

"No, I'm very serious. I have never laid with another man." His cheeks flushed deeper crimson. Leon glowed a red so bright it dazzled him. Sora had to avert his gaze. "What got you so horny?"

He just flashed a wolfish grin and kept quiet. The future was starting to look extremely good.

Leon spent the afternoon telling him about his old culture. The fae had all but disappeared over the years. Most that were left were mixed like Sora. The few purebloods that were left had been demi-gods. All of them suffered losses of power over the centuries.

"Creatures of magick need to be believed to be given strength. If people don't believe we can wither and fade. Our people originated from ideas. An idea without power is nothing more than words.

Centuries ago our people governed the humans. We were symbols of war. Our marks could bring protection or harm. We faced near extinction during the crusades. All the tales of our empires burned. Our people started to wither under the Christian God." He touched the scar on his face. "Steel is one of the few things that can harm us. I got this during one of the last wars of the crusade. I had already lost so much power. They still fought for me and I with them. My mark couldn't protect them." He sighed heavily. His body showed the raw emotion of the memory.

Cautiously Sora raised a hand and placed it on his shoulder. His aura radiating a muddy green, s_elf loathing. _Squall seemed to gather his strength at the touch and finished. "The general of that army gave me this. He knew we were immortal. He wanted to give me something that would stand the test of time. He wanted to make sure I would never forget the lives that were lost under my seal. I wish he had tried to kill me. The guilt would have been easier to subdue." He felt himself get pulled into an embrace. The touch of the other seemed to calm him instantly.

Wanting to change the subject Sora entertained a thought. "Are there other types of creatures out there?"

Squall smiled softly at that. "Yes, there are many creatures related to fae. We are born of wild magick and can take many forms."

"What about unicorns and dragons?" He couldn't keep the childish wonder out of his eyes and voice.

Laughter bellowed in the room and Leon clutched his side in this fit.

The younger brunette flushed deeply. "Never mind!"

"No, no, its ok. Aha, I will say at one time they did. I don't think there are any left of either species. I haven't seen one in ages." He spoke, stifling his laughter.

"But they _were_ real?"

"Yes, yes they were."

"Wow… I feel like I'm just now really learning about the world. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Leon smiled softly.

"I hate to ask this but I am curious… How much of what you told me about yourself was true?" He noted Leon's puzzled look and shook his head lightly. "Not this conversation, I meant from yesterday. You told me stories about when you were younger."

"Ah, they were true tales. The timelines may have been… skewed… but they were true nonetheless." His smile never wavered.

"So you really punched someone's mirror off their car?"

He couldn't help but laugh_, of all the tales he would inquire about this one? _"Yes Sora, yes I did. They were driving like an asshole."

Sora's face scrunched a bit. "Aren't you immortal? Not that I want you to get into an accident but what's the big deal if you do?"

He sighed lightly, "While I may not be aging, my loss of power has made me more cautious. I'd rather not find out the hard way that loss of limb would be permanent. Steel is not a friend of the fae, Sora. The injuries they cause are much harder to repair. They cause us to heal at human pace."

"I see." Sora answered softly. _I have so much to learn. _"Are we the only ones in this town?"

Leon was quiet, Sora could feel his magick prickling across his skin. His magick hummed through the air for a minute before it retreated. The air was light again. "I don't feel anyone near here. I have some suspicions about Roxas. I could not sense anything before but after today I might be able to read it in him. Being inside work makes it difficult. The steel frames douse my magick."

Sora nodded in acceptance. Things would be much different now. He didn't like the idea of hiding things from his friends but he understood. There are those out there that would see them harm. He had to be careful.

What would become of his friends? Would he watch them all wither with age and die while he lived for centuries? He was overcome by sorrow with the thought. They were all wonderful people, he knew he would never forget them.


	9. The Good Left Undone

**Disclaimer: Yo dawg I heard you like disclaimers. So here's a disclaimer disclaiming your disclaimer. I don't own anything but some really fucked up memories I twisted into this story. All characters and outside references are hereby disclaimed by the author.**

**A/N: Please comment. It makes me happy.**

**This chapter contains smut, real smut, like non-dream smut! Yay!**

* * *

_I was standing in a field, weeds covered the ground and seemed to stretch for acres. It all looked so barren, so dead and sad. I looked to my feet and saw a flower twisting towards me. I moved around it and it followed me. It grew in my direction as if I were the sun feeding it._

_I was calm, as I watched it grow slowly. As it grew longer, its leaves outstretched towards me I reached for it. I grabbed its stem and pulled it from the earth. I watched as the petals browned, the flower withering with my touch. A wave of guilt washed over me. _

_I dug into the earth and returned the flower to its grave. I could hear the call of thunder in the distance and smell the coming storm. The earth shuddered and swallowed the flower. I could hear someone call to me but I didn't answer. I stared at the grave as water filled my eyes. I could feel the cold rain start to pour. My tears flowed with the rain and the earth sighed. _

_I watched as life sprang up from hole and spread across the field. All those withering plants were twisting as if truly alive. I could see their buds fill and blossom. A voice carried on the wind, the language was foreign to me. I shouldn't have understood it but I did. I was being beckoned home. _

_The earth started to give and made as if to swallow me, but I wasn't frightened. I could see sprites dancing over the massive garden I had bloomed. I felt the earth cover me, pull me in. I let it take me. I could hear the voice calling again, louder this time. I could feel the rumbling thunder as lightning pierced the sky. I wanted to follow the voice but I couldn't move, the earth had pulled me deep. I called out to him, the bringer of the storm. I called for Leon._

_The ground swallowed me and my vision was black. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. Lightning crackled above me, the thunder was deafening. Light filtered from where it struck and an arm plunged into the darkness. They were pulling me from the earth. When I emerged I saw Leon, his eyes wide with shock. The sky was dark and thick with clouds and the wind blew hard against my face. _

_He was shouting at me but I couldn't hear him over the wind. He shook me hard and slapped me across my face and it stung._

My eyes flew open and I gasped, my cheek stung where he had struck me. I breathed deep and smelled the earth, I coughed at the scent. It was too strong. Leon was holding me, he looked terrified. I tried to speak and found my voice trapped. I went into a small fit of coughs and felt something in my throat clear. It hadn't felt truly lodged. I spat into my hand and froze at what I saw. A seed had been in my throat.

Leon looked to Sora's hand and shook his head. He closed his hand over it and embraced him tightly. He could feel the smaller man tremble. It had been a week since his goddess had blessed Sora with the gift of the fae. He had stayed with him almost every night to help with the dreams. It seemed they took a liking to the boy and chose to be very active in communicating with him.

The worry dropping from his face, Leon kissed Sora's temple and rubbed a hand through his locks, petting him softly to calm him. "What did she show you this time?"

Sora stared down to his covered hand, mesmerized by the contents of it. "I was in a wasteland. There was a flower and I picked it. I felt like something was wrong because of it so I put it back. It started to rain and I could hear someone calling to me. The ground started to swallow me and the field was in bloom because of it. I was dying in the earth and life was restoring because of it. You pulled me out of the ground and I woke up."

Sora shuddered to himself. He felt cold, fear had a nasty grasp on him. He wasn't gifted with foresight but occasionally a dream did come true. Usually it was many years after he had forgotten about it. He hoped to himself this was not the case.

Leon had all but moved in with Sora by this point. He spent all his free time with Sora. He couldn't get enough of his company. At night he stayed to watch over him. He was suddenly glad he did. The rest of the week had been normal or at least Sora hadn't mentioned any of his other dreams to him.

When the younger boy had quieted he stayed holding him. _The gods wants him to return life to this world. That's a big task for such a small boy_. He sighed and kissed the top of the unruly brunette's head. _I will protect him_.

The silence was broken by a low rumble. Sora's face flushed as he clutched his stomach. _Always have something to say…_

Leon chuckled as he pulled himself and the boy out of bed. He bent and kissed the bridge of Sora's nose tenderly. "I suppose I should feed you So-rahhhh" His tone offered all the playfulness his aura suggested.

The younger boy tried to smile with that. He was still unnerved by his too close to reality dream. When his stomach rumbled again he dismissed the thoughts entirely. He would start to get grumpy if he didn't eat soon. He glanced at the clock, they still had two hours before work. He stared back to his closed fist, still unnerved by the contents of it.

He looked to the older man, "What should I do with this?" he held up his still closed hand.

Leon studied the boy's hand for some time, remaining silent. When he finally spoke, his voice was small and quiet. "Keep it, for now. Truthfully, I am not so sure what this means."

The shaggy brunette took the younger's hands in his and stood, pulling him as well to his feet. Another loud rumble tore through their silence and the younger man blushed. He simply smiled and pulled him to the kitchen.

He sat Sora at the table and made his way into the kitchen, taking the seed with him. Unsure where to store it, he settled on dropping it into an empty jar and placed it on the counter. He turned to face the shorter man's direction. "So what'll it be? I'll treat you to anything in the kitchen."

Sora couldn't help but stare, he looked so silly. "Oh how wonderful. I'm going to be treated to MY groceries. Leon you generous, generous, man."

He merely rolled his eyes in response, tapping the refrigerator lightly.

"Eggs, bacon, bagel." The spritely brunette replied in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Aye sir, coming right up."

After a few minutes of questionable sounds coming from the kitchen the younger brunette was gripped by severe discomfort. His stomach was aching, he could hardly wait to eat. When a very frustrated Leon stepped into the dining area and deposited a plate in front of him, he couldn't hide his confusion.

_This is food, right?_ His stomach seemed to have settled its tantrum upon reacting to the smell. He mumbled a nicety as he stared at the dish. There were two pieces of what he thought was charred wood, two half scrambled eggs, and the only thing unscathed by the battle in the kitchen, his bagel. He forced a smile when he looked up to Leon who was seating himself with his own plate. It looked just as bad.

"I thought you were hungry?"

He tensed. _Say something positive, don't hurt his feelings. He really tried… _"I'm just taken aback is all. Never thought I'd see you ramping in my kitchen. Do I get to come home to Mr. Leon in an apron and nothing else?" He teased the last bit.

Leon gave him a calloused stare. "Shut up and eat." He started cutting his eggs, forking a heft piece.

"Oh and you'd look so lovely! I'll come home and you'll be waiting there in the kitchen on your KNEES-" He was abruptly cut off when Leon shoved the fork full of egg into his mouth. _Oh GOD, the taste! _He was aware Leon was staring at him. He slowly slid the chunk off the fork and held it in his mouth desperately trying not to chew. The older man fixed him with a hardened glare. _He's staring, he's staring! Do something you idiot! _

He gave his best smile, trying not to let it falter as he forcibly swallowed the chunk. At the movement the older man seemed to relax and start on his own meal. He seemed unfazed by the terrible taste.

Sora looked down to his still full plate. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. Never again would that man be allowed in his kitchen for little more than a drink. He took a shaking hand and lifted his fork jabbing lightly at the eggs. He poked at one before impaling it with his fork. He stared at it as if it were a living creature screaming in agony. He tried to fight the vision but somehow that was easier to accept than this reality.

Leon saw his wavering hand and panicked stare, it him pained slightly. _Last time I try to be nice… _"If you don't like it don't eat it."

_Oh shit._ "Its not that! I-I just…" _THINK_. _THINK_! _Don't hurt his feelings!_ "I w-was savoring it.. Food always tastes better when its made by someone you love…?" _Better_.

The older man's eyes narrowed. "Then why haven't you started? Its getting cold, I know you don't like cold food."

_Fuck, he has me there. Only one way out of this… _"Here I am trying to be considerate, and you shit on me for it. HMPH." He took his fork and lifted it taking the first egg into his mouth and swallowing whole. The second promptly followed.

Leon almost gaped at him, "That looked… uncomforotable. Why did you—"

"Just trying to practice for when our relationship further develops."

When the older man's cheeks flushed, he knew he had won. That would be the end of the discussion. It would be sometime before Sora was ready to eat eggs again. The two charred pieces of bacon were all that remained. He took it upon himself to eat the bagel first, pumpernickel his favorite. Coming back to the bacon, he couldn't force himself to do it. It was too much, he just stared defeated to his entrée.

"Why did you ask for it if you just wanted to look at it?"

The boy slouched into the chair and looked sheepishly to the other man. "I don't really like crunchy bacon…" He wanted to eat it for Leon but he knew he couldn't. His taste buds were still revolted by what they endured with the eggs. He didn't want his tongue to go on strike for the rest of the day. Taste was his favorite sense.

"Ah."

That one word hit him hard. It sounded so… disappointed. He sighed and held up the bacon in offer to Leon. The older man reached for it only to have it moved from his grasp. "Lick it." His tone held no humor and that made Leon nervous.

"What?"

"Lick it."

"Why?"

The smaller man leaned across the table and waved the bacon in his face. _"Lamer. El. Tocino."_

_Why does he want me to 'lick the bacon'?!_ He sighed and leaned forward, letting his tongue dart out across the underside of the strip. "Happy?"

"Quite." Sora grinned wolfishly as he took the piece back and placed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. The other man stared as a slight flush made its presence on his cheeks. "Hmmm… just as I thought."

"What?"

The smaller man closed the distance between them and kissed Leon gently on the lips. His tongue flicked lightly on the man's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. He groaned and opened up to him, their tongues dueling for dominance.

Pulling back reluctantly, the younger man continued to grin. "Everything tastes better with _you_ on it." He gave the man a slight wink and nod.

The older man just shook his head and gathered the dishes. He didn't want to take Sora's bait and blue ball himself so early in the morning. He was a patient man but being so close to his object of desire drained him. Sora would be out of reach for a while.

He was still concerned about the younger man's dream. From what he described it sounded more like Cally Berry reaching out than Don who previously spoke. What would the goddess of the spring and hunt want with Sora? He would have to visit an old friend soon. Things were starting to get too complicated for him to guide the boy alone.

He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Lets get this place cleaned up. We need to be heading out soon."

Sora nodded lightly and tended to the dishes while he watched the older man merely leave the room. Moments later he heard the water of the shower run. As he washed the dishes he cursed to himself silently. He wanted nothing more than to join his friend. A stark image of the older man in the shower washing his hair with the water trailing over that rigid plain of stomach leaked into his mind. As the image trailed lower teasingly showing a trail of gunmetal start he heard a faint squeaking sound. Snapped out of his thoughts by the peculiar noise he noted the way he was gripping the cup and his 'unique' method of washing it. He flushed heavily and rinsed it quickly.

With the dishes done he had nothing to do but wait for the shower to be vacant. A devious smile sprang to life on his face and he made his way hastily to the bathroom. He tested the door and noted that it wasn't locked. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open as to not draw any attention. His prize in sight he snatched it quickly and shut the door without so much as a hush of the air. He stripped down entirely before tying the towel at his waist. It hung snuggly and looked inviting. He waited patiently on his bed for the man to finish.

Leon stood in the steady stream of water, letting his tension fade at the beat of the drops. He felt most at home in the shower and the rain. It was a part of who he was after all. He had been trying to distract himself from Sora's behavior earlier and was failing at it. No matter what idle task he completed he could only see his eyes and those taunting lips mouthing, '_Lick it'. _

He turned the water cold to fight his raging erection to no avail. It was a silly task, he was fae, they didn't get cold really. He sighed heavily into the shower wall, fighting the urge to relieve himself. He didn't feel right masturbating to someone who was currently in the home. _THEIR HOME,_ his mind added.

Growling to himself, he prepared for something he had hoped to avoid. He took a deep breath and flicked his dick, hard even to himself. He winced as pain shot through him and his body reacted, slowly bringing down his stiff member.

Satisfied and annoyed with his self he shut off the water. He parted the curtain and reached for the towel but grasped at air. What…? His arm flailed a few more times before he opened the curtain fully and saw the towel was missing from its holster. With an annoyed growl he stepped out of the shower, careful of his footing.

He cracked the door slightly ajar, "Sora, can you please bring me a towel?"

"Nope, sorry. I'm a little busy at the moment."

The bedroom? I guess he is probably getting dressed for work. "Alright I'm coming over… Don't say I didn't warn you." That was one thing Leon liked about being Fae. They were proud of their bodies and like to show it off. He never could understand human modesty. Why hide beauty? His thoughts all but disappeared when he entered the room and gazed hungrily at the figure on the bed. A very naked Sora with the only thing that covered him an oh-so-familiar looking towel clinging to his hips.

The older man had to fight with his body not to react although in his dead culture this would be considered a grave insult. He tried to avert his gaze but no matter how hard he willed it to happen he could not stop from looking to the man.

Sora felt a surge of heat rush through him. He licked his lips quickly, the beads of water still clung to Leon's flesh leaving slow trails down his toned form. His shaggy hair was still drenched. He stared at him with all the intensity of a man studying an insect under the glass. He wanted to see every bit of this man, remember every detail. The way the water trailed down the valleys of his stomach, each drop rising and dipping through each ridge. The way the hair trickled lightly beneath his navel and trailed lower to a well kempt nest. He was so drawn in he didn't hear himself purr at the sight of the man.

Leon fought his body every step he took. He did not want to ruin the progress they've made with one bad decision from lust. He would show Sora that he actually felt for the man with more than lust. He had to be strong, _grab the towel and leave. Grab the towel. Grab the…_ It sounded like a better than it was. The moment he stalked over and pulled the towel from the young brunette's hips he could no longer fight his body.

Before him lay the very wide-eyed, lithe formed, heavily blushing body of Sora. The younger man reacted quickly and grabbed to the covers for shield. It wasn't a fast enough movement to prevent Leon from seeing his raging erection. Leon lost the battle with his hormones to such a sight. He shuddered as a heat washed over him and began to wake his member.

"Why..?" It was less of a question and more of a statement. He hadn't known what else to say.

Sora still clutching the covers from his position averted his gaze for a moment's time. "I wanted to dry you." He gave a sad smile. "We sleep in the same bed every night now and I haven't gotten to see you naked. I wanted to change that." He rolled gracefully onto the floor, tugging the covers with him and pooling them around his waist. He looked up at Leon giving him the full effect of his heated eyes. "Let me dry you, please?"

The older man knew he shouldn't allow this. He had wanted to take his time with the boy. Wanted to nurture him, show him what he has become and how much it changes everything. He wanted the boy to love him, not just his flesh. All these things raced through his mind and he wondered dimly why he was already nodding yes? Didn't he just disagree? _Where did I leave that self control? _He looked to the towel on the floor, _ahh there you are old friend…_

The younger boy had waited very patiently, he sat very still as he watched his love in thought. He watched as his aura burned different colors at a dizzying pace, clearly this was a big decision for the man. While his colors flashed one remained potent and ever vigilant. He burned clear red, he burned with lust. So when the man started to absently nodding his head, the boy's eyes lit up.

He would show this man what he was capable of. Intimidation prickled under his skin suddenly remembering this was a first for him. He had never given pleasure to another man. As he nuzzled the man's thigh he found himself recalling the last time he received such a treat.

It can't be that difficult… He thought as he inched his way closer to the man's mast. He flicked a tongue gingerly out against the underside of his flesh, eliciting a small moan from the man. Seems about right… He reached a hand up to knead on the man's thigh as he coaxed him slowly into his mouth. He worked at it, thoroughly examining the texture and taste with his tongue. He followed what felt like a vein along the man's length. The task proved more difficult as he took him further into his mouth, bringing Leon to his full length. He relished the difference in texture and the small sounds Leon made as he undid him. I did this… He moved his kneading hand to grasp onto the bit of the man he could not comfortably work on. He stroked him in time with his head bobs, swirling his tongue madly around his sheathed length.

The older man found his breath hitching as the boy worked him so… expertly. Every lick from the tip, to the slit, down his length seemed to drive him faster to the edge. He was fighting his body not to just give in and have the boy drink him so quickly.

There was a humming in the air and Sora could feel Leon starting to vibrate softly in his mouth and grasp. His skin started to glow a soft radiant gold from inside him. It looked as if he had swallowed the sun, it was breathtaking. He could smell the rain again, and could see tiny flashes in the room. He didn't have to look up to know it was Leon's eyes. The act was dropping his barriers and his magick was roaming free against the boy's skin.

Every moan and ragged breath became a sound of thunder. The storm ever beckoning its release. Sora had to close his eyes against the brightness of the man's skin. The glow of their auras and his skin was too much, it hurt to look at. He felt something within himself, a small vibration. It was almost unnoticed until it erupted throughout his body, every fiber throbbing with this new energy.

Leon could feel the pulsing of magick in the room, more specifically the vibration of it coming from Sora's mouth. He fisted deep the locks of his lover's hair and pulled his head back violently, causing the boy to moan around him before he forced himself deeper into his mouth. The deep rumbles of his thundering voice bellowed in the room. "Look at me, Sora." His breathing was ragged and harsh as his climax drew near.

Sora's eyes opened and locked on his. Clouds swirled and tiny suns reflected in his eyes. His skin had started to burn a softer white glow as if he embodied the moon. Leon held his grip in the boy's hair as he pulled it back further, wanting to see him better. He began to thrust his hips into the younger man's warm, vibrating mouth, testing how deep his length could go without hurting him.

Sora suckled furiously on him as their magick filled the room. It thrummed on everything they were. He relished the way Leon tasted as the eagerly swallowed his drops of precum. _Still he tastes like the honeyed water…_ He took his idle hand and snaked it up to the man's sac and fondled gently while never losing his stare. He watched as the room lit from his eyes. Electricity crackled in the air and thunder boomed. He could smell the rain stronger than before. He relaxed his throat and took him deeper than before and purred around him, still stroking and kneading relentlessly.

Leon came at that heavy needy look. His body surrendered to the warmth around him, humming with the magick in the air. His body shuddered and the room erupted with flashes and crackles of lightning as he twitched the last of his release into Sora's mouth.

Sora fought to keep up with the rush of fluid from the man as well as magick he was sending to him. He felt as if he might suffocate between Leon riding his throat and chocking him with his magick. He could feel the man's pleasure coursing through him as if it were his own. The pulses of his orgasm fueling his own. He came into the sheets that still clung to his hips sending his magick back to the man in front of him. It earned him a very content moan and sigh as the man collapsed beside him.

The taste lingered in his mouth long after he let the man fall out. His taste was still of fresh water with a hint of honey. His body thrummed with sensations it never experienced. Was this what it was like to be with fae? Deep down Sora knew that he would never be as complete with another lover as he was with Leon.

There was a thick presence of moisture in the air, the room seemed to have filled with a light mist. Sora looked to his lover, watching as the glow in his skin faded. Leon outstretched his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Leon's breath was still slightly hitched, his voice still echoed with thunder. "That was your first time, wasn't it?"

The younger boy laughed, "To my knowledge you are the only fae I have been with so yes."

He rolled his eyes, "You know that's not what I meant."

A flush covered his cheeks, "Yeah it was my first time."

Leon grinned wildly and kissed his lover anything but chaste. "I'm glad you found so much joy in it." He lay a hand on the boy's lap and stroked his waning erection. "You could have spared the covers though."

"How did you know?" His cheeks were a deep red.

"You shoved your magick in my face and I felt your orgasm as you felt mine." He shrugged, "Its kind of part of the package. You'll have to get used to it."

Sora thought at that for a minute before a cheshire grin crept across his face. "Suddenly I'm more ok with these developments."

The taller brunette mused the younger's hair. "What time is it?"

"Hmm…" Sora scoured for his phone in the mess that was their sheets. "Looks like its about eight-fifty am."

Leon was still. "Don't we work at nine today?"

There was an awkward silence followed by a mad scramble for hygiene, clothes, and keys. The slamming of the door and sound of Leon's bike starting were the only things heard as they made their way. Nothing like a late start on an early day.

From its lonely position on the counter, a seed twisted to life glowing a faint gold as it drank the remnants of magick from the air.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, comment. Please. D:**


	10. April Showers

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer disclaims. I own nothing but the plot folks.**

**A/N: This chapter moves more of the plot along than the last. While I don't really believe in filler chapters, some will have lesser meaning than others. All events should tie in together eventually. This chapter contains violence. The next chapter will also have violence. If you don't like it, skip the last few paragraphs. **

**Again, please comment. Takes a few seconds and makes me feel good. Pretty pretty please?**

* * *

Leon had managed to gracefully weave them in and out traffic while speeding about 20 miles over the limit. A very terrified Sora clung tightly to his waist even as he began to slow, coming to a stop on the sidewalk in front of the building. He had to pry the younger man's arms from around him. Apparently Sora didn't like speed much.

When the boy did not move from the bike he had to nudge him. "I was unaware you enjoyed being tardy."

The boy stirred at this, and shifted off the bike. He brought his eyes up to meet Leon's cold ones. "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time shielding."

Leon looked hard into him before giving a light nod of approval. "They are a little brighter than they should be but I don't think anyone will notice. They are solid in color so that's good enough."

The younger man let out a sigh, relieved. "Thank you." He walked to the door and rang the hidden bell. He played on the balls of his heels, rocking back and forth while he waited for someone to answer.

Leon shook his head and walked past the young brunette, pushing the exit doors open and letting them inside. "You do know the shutters are up right? The building is open for business. You don't have to ring the bell."

He flushed heavily. "I-I didn't notice. Sorry."

The older man just smiled softly before taking the helmet from the boy's grasp. He put a hand on his back and pushed him lightly through the second set of doors. "You better go punch in. Sephiroth can be a real dick about attendance. Hope he doesn't catch you." He gave the boy another light push and sent him on his way.

He walked in silence to the break room, deep in thought._ I should contact Merlin. He may be able to give some insight on these… events._ He ran a hand through his hair. _Sora seemed so out of it. I hope he's alright. _

Shaking his head of his thoughts he paced to his locker and removed the uniform shirt, pulling into place over his wife beater. When he exited the room relief sang through him as he saw Roxas talking to the younger man, seemingly teasing him about something. The young brunette was flushed and shook with laughter. He decided to let the brunette have his day. He would speak to him later about meeting with Merlin.

When the older man had departed to deposit his belongings Sora stealthily snuck across the building to the log in computer. He didn't want to be caught being late, he hadn't been with them long enough to weasel out of punishment. As he leaned to use the machine quickly punching in his time he felt pressure like a hand at his back. Someone was watching him. He whirled quickly but saw no one. The weight didn't go away. He could feel it throughout the day, constantly someone watched him. But whom?

No matter how hard he looked he could find no one. He began to feel cold as the day went out. He felt guilty, his usually cheerful demeanor replaced by this uncomfortable slightly paranoid one. He found his patience much lower as time went on. The usual hum and drum of the machine he called work irritated him today. The slew of idiotic questions seemed to annoy him further. When did he get so mean?

Leon would approach him and ask how he was, he'd brush it off. He would answer with one line or none at all. He watched the boy drag himself about the store. He looked so worn down. He acted as a shell of himself. All the energy he had seemed to be draining from him.

Sora felt sick, he could feel sweat coating his skin and the prickling of magick around him. It wasn't warm and invigorating like Leon's had been. This was someone else. He felt his energy fading fast. He didn't have to see himself to know he was pale. He dragged off to the restroom, all the while the weight of a thousand eyes pushing against him. He washed his face in the sink, on the second splash he caught from the corner of his eye a green flame.

Startled, he stepped back from the sink and looked into the mirror again. There were two ghoulish flames like wicked eyes following him. He turned his body and saw nothing. As he turned back to the mirror and watched his reflection he could see they were following him. Who was watching him? He stared at the mirror, inching closer slowly. The longer he stared the easier it became to see the flames were indeed eyes. He could see the ghost of a face attached to them. Angular, thin, taut lips, but still very feminine.

Cautiously he raised a hand to the mirror and touched where the face was. The glass rippled like water, his reflection lost. In its wake he could see a chamber, a bedchamber more specifically. He could hear someone call to him from within the room. The voice was candied, it sounded so soft and loving, so warm. As if it would ease these feelings of dread that were welling within him. He touched his hand to the lost mirror watching it ripple again. He pushed lightly and found it gave under the touch, his fingers pushing into the foreign room.

His hand had reached through and he could see a green will-o-wisp dancing in the torch lit room. Its dance seemed to urge him on but he hesitated. Why did he want to go there so badly? The room looked dark and dreary_. I don't want this…_ he thought. He retreated his hand slowly.

Before him appeared the woman the eyes belonged to. Her face was contorted into a beautiful sneer. She was very attractive and exuded power. But her body language was anything but friendly. This woman would kill him without the bat of an eye. He found her alluring and terrifying. What frightened him the most was that he could not read her aura. He saw nothing but her figure. Perhaps it didn't work through mirrors? She watched him with fierce eyes and he wanted nothing more than to get away from the mirror.

As he began to draw away a thin hand grasped his painfully. Her grip was too powerful. He'd either be dragged in or lose the arm. For such a small frame she held so much power. She never spoke to him, just quietly dragging him. He struggled to fight her grip, he could do nothing but slow the process in which he was being pulled.

He panicked and cried out. The air was so heavy, it was hard to breathe. He found his voice chocked and he began to weep silently, his fear taking hold of him. "Leon, Le-on, Le-on." His voice trailed off. She seemed to be draining his power in her grasp. His body was buckling under his weight and she pulled him ever slowly into the mirror.

Leon felt as if something wasn't right. He was overcome by a foreboding feeling. The air felt heavier, the room looked darker. He thought he was imagining things, he could swear he heard his name being called. The voice was so small, so helpless. He looked around for Sora. He found the department empty save for himself.

Unnerved he began to search for him, checking the aisles and warehouse. Something was wrong. Sora had been acting strange since this morning. Panic raced through his veins, he checked every spot on the store saving the breakroom for last. When he reached it and found it empty as well he began to feel sick. His gut twisted knowing something must have happened. He walked past a door and felt strangely uncomfortable. He didn't want to be next to this door. He turned to face the offending piece and read the sign. _Employee Rest Rooms_. Sora must be in here. He looked at the handle and started to sweat. He didn't want to touch it.

Somehow he had forgotten this room was here. Something had made sure he wouldn't check here first. A warding spell… It would make his body react to the door as if it were a bad accident, something he couldn't bear to be around. He pushed through the barrier on it, grabbing the handle and opening the door. The room was dark, the lights were switched on but must have blown. The only light was coming from the mirror. In it, it held the picture of a room. The walls were bare and stone with strong shadows. It looked like a cross between a torture chamber and a bedroom. He looked into it and saw his unconscious lover chained to the far wall of the chamber next to him a tall woman fair in beauty.

She eyed him carefully before she glided over. Her dark clothes clung tightly to her form a large cloak trailing behind her every step. Fear and anger tore through him. His skin prickled with electricity as he pressed against the glass, finding the surface hard. She had long since closed the portal.

He gripped the sink, the porcelain cracking in his hands. "Give him _back_." He spat the words at her as if his tongue was made of acid. His lightning kissed eyes were lighting up the small room. The air rippled with electricity, static licked the space around him. His eyes swam with tiny hurricanes.

Her expression never changed, calm, demeaning, defiant. This woman felt no fear. "Petty fool. You do not deserve this gift." Her voice was laced with power, even through the neutral sound it could instill fear.

Green eyes smoldered in the mirror as the image began to fade. Black smoke swirled in the glass and a small voice cried out his name. "Leon!" He could hear Sora calling, his voice fading as the mirror returned to normal. The room was black save for the tiny flashes of electricity that danced around the man.

His shoulders slumped, and he collapsed in front of the mirror, he sobbed silently at the last thing he heard. The sound of his lover's cry as he was imprisoned in another world echoed in his mind. He tried to gather himself as he prepared to stand. His heart was racing and his blood boiling. Rage filled his body and the building shook as thunder ripped through the air. He would not lose him. "I have to find Merlin."

He stepped out of the bathroom to find the entire building dark. The power had gone out. He walked towards the only light source, the emergency flood light at the entrance. His coworkers were gathered in a huddle, staring outside with pure awe. He could hear the wind howling and the lightning strike the earth in rapid succession.

Leon tried to hide his flexing power but couldn't. He would use his charm to hide the storms he knew were in his eyes. As he approached Sephiroth spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes never leaving the exit. "This storm has come out of nowhere. No one leaves the building until it passes! Gather everyone and stay away from the windows. I know its dark but it doesn't seem safe to stay here."

The brunette looked outside. The rain was pouring heavily and the wind screamed against the trees. The sky was black with the exception of the lighting that was constantly striking the earth. The building trembled as his rage shook the world around them. They dispatched from the light and into the recesses of the building.

Someone was talking to him, but he was deaf to their words. All that mattered was finding him. He turned fiercely when someone grabbed his shoulder, he flashed wild eyes unintentionally letting the magick drop from his eyes. A very startled Cloud stared into those storms swirling in his eyes. His mouth gaped and he let his hand fall. Another strike of lightning and he stepped back in disbelief as his eyes reflected the weather outside. Each strike of the storm outside matched in time and pattern with his eyes.

"What are—" the blond started but was cut off, the brunette's hand clasping firmly over his mouth. The intensity of the taller man's stare silenced him for moments. His breathing was deep.

"I need to get out of here. I have to find him." The brunette spoke in a hushed tone.

It was all the reassurance the blond needed to keep quiet about this. "Whom?"

"I need to find Sora. Someone has taken him." He let his stormy eyes spill out, tears falling down his cheeks. His voice was as deep as the thunder. "I have to find him. I have to save him." He was beginning to break down again, his shoulders slumping. As he did the weather worsened again, the wind snarling at the doors.

Cloud looked at his friend. He had known him for years but he was just now beginning to truly see him. They would discuss this later, right now he needed to help. "I can sneak you out the back, through the warehouse. The power is out so the cameras are off. No one will see you leave. Its dark enough in here, I don't think anyone will notice you're gone." He put his hand on the man's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Cloud guided him in the shadows of the store to the warehouse. It was pitch black. The emergency power was on, not a good sign. Cloud stopped in front of the door. "The power is still on for this section. If I open the door the alarm will sound. They'll find out you're not here." He frowned with the thought.

Leon hissed loudly as rage shook his body. Lightning ravaged the building, rattling it with each strike. The lights burned with each hit until finally giving shorting out. Cloud stared at him as the light faded. He could see tiny crackles of static flashing around his friend. _Yes, we will definitely talk about this later_, he thought to himself.

He pushed the door open for Leon, putting his hand on the man as he walked through the door. Leon stopped and turned to him, his eyes still flashing wildly. Cloud looked at him solemnly, "If they hurt him…" his voice trailed off unable to cope with the thought. He shook his head slowly. "Beat the shit out of them for me." His eyes showed a little of the pain he felt. Cloud was not an aggressive man.

Leon nodded in agreement. "If I beat them for you I might have to kill them for me." He ran out into the storm. Cloud watched him run, noting that the rain seemed to fall all around him but not on him. He watched from the doorway as his friend's shape faded into the curtain of falling rain.

_Drip, drip, drop, little april shower beating a tune as you fall around. _

_Drip, drip, drop, little april shower what can compare to your beautiful sound?_

_Drip, drip, drop little april showers when the sky is cloudy your pretty music can brighten the day._

_Sora was watching the rain fall, staring into it as he sang his song. He could feel the rain wash over him, warm and sweet. It should have been cold but it gave him comfort. The wind whispered into his ears a tongue he could not understand. He couldn't make out the words but his heart had heard. The wind seemed to embrace him and he understood. The wind whispered again, the same words. "I'll come for you."_

I awoke with a dizzying headache. My head swam and my body was cold. I reached for my temple and my arm was heavy, it wouldn't move as I commanded. _Why was my arm so heavy?_ I turned my head to the offended limb and stared at its shackles. I was chained to the wall, the cold steel pressing against my flesh. The chain was short on them, he could only move it a few inches. Not enough to relieve his headache. He tried the other arm with the same result. I didn't have to turn to know it was also chained.

The room was empty, save for a large bed and a mirror in the far corner. The glass swirled with a dark energy. I could hear footfalls coming, I scanned the room though I could see no door. How did I get in here? I stared at the mirror as my mind raced. I was in a room with no doors, no windows, how did I get here? I wracked my brain trying desperately to remember.

I continued to stare at the mirror and the smoke inside it swirled. I could see myself standing in the bathroom of my job, those sickly green flames dancing around me. I saw myself being pulled into the mirror. I could see the door to the room open, my lover running in, shouting at the mirror silent words. I could see his anger and his sorrow…

A voice pierced through the silent film that was my reality. "That is enough!" The voice belonged to a tall female, she was beautiful though something about her was amiss. Her skin was a paled green. She waved her hand towards the mirror and it faded away into the shadows. "Your magic is strong to work through your steel bindings, impressive."

"Thanks. I don't always get kidnapped but when I do I make sure to entertain my host." He gave her the full weight of his anger in his stare. If this woman gave any fucks, she made sure not to show it.

I watched her as the mouse would the cat. This woman was extremely dangerous and she was coming right towards me. She stared me down and I felt as if I would crumble at the gaze. Her eyes seemed so reptilian.

"I want you to give it to me." The voice was cool and calm, it didn't match the menacing look she gave. The statement had caught me off-guard and I couldn't keep the surprise out of my face. What did she mean?

"Excuse me?"

She stalked closer, anger seemed to be twitching under her skin. She had so much control., a natural born leader. "You will give me your power."

I shot her a questioning look, "Lady what the hell are you talking about?" She struck me hard, against the cheek. People really love slapping me lately, jeez.

"Don't be coy with me, child. I can smell it on you. The goddess has graced you with her fountain. Her power flows inside you. You will share this with me." I could feel her power washing over me, it wasn't much to her but it felt as if I had stepped into an anthill. It felt as if I was being swarmed by tiny marching legs.

"I'm not sure I can do that."

She grasped the hair at the back of my head and pulled it back, she had to pull it up so I could meet her eyes. That would sting for awhile, but at the moment it was the least of my worries. "You shared her power with that man today. I felt the power you stirred and pushed. You will do this with me. It will be sweet or it will be painful. That choice I leave to you."

I looked at her and gave my best defeated pout. I let my eyes water and nodded. She let her grip fall as she moved in to press her lips against mine. Her face inches from mine I spat into her parted lips. Her pretty face contorted into a thing of nightmares.

I spoke, my voice strong and unwavering, the complete opposite of the fear that was inside me. "I will give you NOTHING but agony, witch." I stared at her even as her hands shifted, her slender fingers shaping into long claws. _Fuck_.

"If you will not go willing then I will take you with force. In the end, we will see who is hurting more." She drove those claws into my stomach, tearing through the flesh. Crimson sprayed out and I screamed ragged, my voice filling the room and ringing throughout it. Her fingers dug deep tearing into my organs.

She watched me cry out, over and again as she continued to strike me, piercing or cutting into my body. A smile played across her lips. The last thing I saw before passing out was a bloody claw dragging against her lips and what looked to be a forked tongue licking the stain.

* * *

**Closing A/N: While the woman has remained unnamed, you should be able to figure it out. The next chapter will call her by her name. There will be more violence in the next chapter. While that is the most entertaining part for me to write (next to smut) I realize a lot of readers don't like it as much so I won't describe it as vividly as I'd really like to.**

**Again, please comment. ;_; **


	11. Paper Tigers

**Disclaimer: Disclaims. I own nothing but the plot. **

**A/N: Here we have some yummy yummy violence. A little snarky nature from Sora as well. I don't usually like to write in swear words. Perhaps its just the way I am, I like to think I'm a well spoken individual, haha. But in this chapter there are a few words so please forgive me but I felt the situation called for it.**

**As always I would like very much if I could get a few more comments. I'd like to thank a member by the pen name of Kaoru-chibimaster for being my first subscribe as well as comment! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Leon ran through the rain as his anger tore his city apart. The storm was raging around him, the world around him seemed to beg for mercy. Trees were falling from the wind, lightning beat at the ground furiously, thunder sang in the air. He couldn't see through his tears as he ran.

_I need to find a body of water_, he thought to himself. His heart was still pounding in his chest. _There are neither lakes here nor rivers. I need water to find Merlin. _He ran through the lot, the storm still raging around him. He moved like a blur in the rain, nothing more than a shadow in between the curtains. He raced along his mind reeling trying to find the nearest pool when out of the corner of his eye he spotted it. _The fountain!_ The shopping plaza had constructed one last year. He ran to it, trying not to slam his body into the concrete as he skidded to a stop.

He leaned over the edge, seeing it was indeed full with water. He called his magick and touched the surface, pouring into it his thoughts. I need Merlin, find me Merlin. The water rippled and mist formed over the surface. Bad sign, he thought. He poured his power into again, calling out the wizards name. The mist thickened. The power was there but it couldn't find him. Leon was losing his grip on himself. He cried out, tears streaming his face. He prayed silently to his goddess before calling out the wizard's true name. "MYRRDIN!"

The mist cleared up and he heard a chime. It sounded like bells in the wind. He looked to the pool of water and the weathered face of the old wizard came into view. He spoke in his usual whimsical tone, "You rang, I answered. Speak, Son of Don."

Leon's rage built inside him, his strength and resolute returning. He gave the wizard a glare so intense his eyes lit up the sky behind him. "I need you to track a spell."

The wizard looked the man over and peered into the abyss behind him. He outstretched his hand to the man, coming through the portal on the fountain. Leon took it as he was pulled into the fountain. He emerged on the other side of the portal, coming out of Myrrdin's cauldron.

As I climbed out of the cauldron I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. The storm I left would ravage the town without control. I was no longer close enough to control it._ I hope the others will be safe indoors. I don't want to lose anyone else today._

The wizard dressed in his usual blue sleeved gown with pointed shoes and hat watched the man intently. He motioned for him to sit though the other refused. "Tell me what happened."

I blinked away the water from my eyes, not sure anymore if they were still tears. I felt numb inside. "Someone has taken away Sora, the vessel of our gods." I tried best to remain stoic, not to panic at the thought of him being at her mercy.

"That is troublesome. How was he taken and by whom?" the wizard inquired while idly stroking his beard. His other hand toyed with the stick he called a wand.

I shook my head. "I do not know who but he was taken the same method I used to contact you. She took him from a mirror." Saying it out loud seemed to worsen the event for him. I felt so broken. "She was an eerie woman. She was tall and lanky, her skin was a light green." I shuddered at the thought again of him being a slave to her. "When she took him she said I didn't deserve their gift."

I felt sick, my heart sank to my stomach. I wondered if she would take him. She was a powerful fae, she could kill Sora easily. I questioned my decisions from that morning. _Had we not done that.. he would still be here smiling at me. I did this_.

The old wizard could see how broken the man was but wasted no time or comfort with his words. "I know the one you speak of. She is an evil faerie a being of old magick, Maleficent the high queen of darkness." He shook his head to the brunette. "You cannot fight her, Squall."

I slammed my fist down onto his table, splintering it. I was angry, I couldn't accept that answer. "I will do what I must! Its my fault she found him! I can't leave him there. I can't leave him to die to her. I can't… If I lose him I will lose myself. If he dies, I will die beside him." I was vaguely aware that I was crying again. My tears were hot against my cheeks but I didn't care. I needed him to see I was serious. "Myrrdin, please."

The old wizard sighed ."Only you call me that name. I will send you to her. I pray for your safety, Squall, you should too. But we warned, if you succeed her wrath will be great. You will put this boy in danger every day she is alive. She has tasted his magick, she can follow it."

I cringed at that last part. I had forgotten about that. Some of the older fae could sense magick and follow it like a bloodhound on trail. Every day would be lived in fear for him that he might get taken again. Is it worth it to save him now only to put him back in harms way? Out of the pan into the fire. I thought about it for a long while. I had to try.

"Send me to her, Myrrdin."

The wizard nodded solemnly gripping his wand tightly._ In her realm, time travels faster. I wonder if he knows that?_ The wizard thought to himself. He raised his wand to the brunette and concentrated his power. He visualized his destination and sent his magic forth, surrounding the man before enveloping him in a dissipating mist. When the mist had cleared the man was gone.

The wizard walked over to his chair sitting by the demolished table. He sighed and raised his wand, a spark of his magic returning it to its original state. "Goddess help him."

_"They preach to the choir, always in the permanent daylight. _

_They toss paper tigers from their perfect porcelain skylines. _

_Listen for the sound as it all comes crashing down."_

I was singing through my sputtering, coughing up blood and thicker things. She had riddled me with holes. I wondered if I would die from the pain. The blood loss was making me delusional. I was seeing my memories play out in front of me. I felt like I was at a theatre, one who's film ran from my mind. I saw myself and Chrysalis. Her waist length raven hair, her emerald eyes. She was smiling at me. She walked toward me and kissed my lips, her tongue darted into my mouth and it felt strange. I pulled away from her. I was chained to this wall, I can't escape her truly.

Her eyes glowed a nasty green, dirty and muddied. She kept trying to woo me though her expression said it all. I could always see her aura, I knew the color well, a thick forest green emitting from the black. I could always see it, where was it now? She moved to kiss me again and I jerked my head away from her. I pulled myself up by my arms and kicked her in the stomach with both legs. As soon as I did I regretted it.

Something had torn, I could feel some part of me protruding from my body something thick and wet. The room swam. My legs collapsed and the chains held me up. My head hung in defeat, forced to stare down at my organs spilling out. I felt the trickle of magic as she shifted form again, back to the green was of skin and hard glare.

"This could have been over for you."

He laughed, choking on his own blood, spattering it on himself through his fit. "And miss out on the best three days of my life? Nahh I'm good. Change back to Chrysalis, it was sexier that way. I'm tired of looking at you, ugly bitch."

Anger flooded her eyes, she stepped into me quicker than I could retort. She held my head by the jaw, squeezing it open with one hand. She took the other to my face and turned it to a claw, slowly reaching towards my eye. I was officially terrified. That wasn't something I wanted to experience.

She smiled wide and dropped the claw down, leaving my face unharmed. When I sighed I felt her cut quick and hot. She sliced through my tongue, I screamed guttural and gurgling on my blood as it flowed from my new wound.

She laughed in my face, still holding my head. She laughed as my blood sprayed from my mouth onto her face. "As much as I enjoy your screams I think I'd prefer your silence."

I could feel the halves of my tongue waggling in my open mouth, she split it vertically. I was fading out of consciousness when I felt something. I felt an energy tickle over my skin. Distantly I thought I heard a sound of thunder. I could hear her curse before darkness swallowed the room. I was in and out of consciousness when I felt a warmth crawl over my skin. I sent my magick to it, gurgling a 'thank you' before consciousness left me again.

Leon stood before Maleficent's castle his anger washing over his skin. He could feel the faint trickle of magic coming from the high tower in the right hand corner. Like sound through a wall it was faint, muffled by its surroundings. He pushed his magic out to touch the small energy, a burst of warmth to the recipient.

He waited in silence in front of the castle, hiding in the shadows of the rocky terrain. He waited for what felt like hours until a wave pulsed back to him, a small warmth touched him. "He's still alive." With hope returning to him, he called his power. Dropping his barrier he summoned the rain.

Clouds brewed over him, turning the sky black as night. He breathed in deep and called the wild magicks of the foreign land. Lightning riddled the sky. The clouds swirled over head into a thick black mess over the tower. He tapped into his magick and forced it from the sky. His storm beat down around the castle. He concentrated his strikes, each throb of lightning beat the tower.

He poured is magick into every blast, every strike revealing a part of the tower that crumbled. His power resonated in the air, his eyes commanding the storm flashed thick with electricity. He pushed his magick harder, and with one final blow crumbled the wall in the tower.

He could feel her eyes on him as he walked forth. He stood before the rubble and looked up at the tower, his magickal storm still swirling above. He called the rain and the sky surrendered, it poured in sheets around him. I need to get up the tower. He stared hard at it, his eyes still swirling with the storm.

Something called the wind and it enveloped him. He could hear a voice calling to him and he let his fear fade. He relaxed into it and his body becoming ethereal carried in the wind. He traveled up the length to the open tower, his wind sweeping the room. He felt like a small whirlwind, everything was churning around him.

He landed softly on his feet, the wind still swirling at his back. His skin thrummed gold, a living embodiment of energy. He was placid, even as he strolled over to his broken love he felt pacified. Maleficent stepped forward, and lightning stroke in front of her. He didn't have to turn to see her to know where to strike. He could hear her curse.

Approaching his chained lover he felt a pang of sorrow. He never wanted this to happen. He grabbed his lover's wrists in his hands. He whispered to himself, "Now, mother." At the touch Sora started to fade, his limp body falling into Leon's arms. The older man picked him up, holding him close to his chest.

Maleficent spat from her cage of lightning as she watched them depart. Leon turned to her at last giving her the full effect of his glare. His lightning kissed eyes filling once again with rage. "Know this, witch. You will stay in your realm and away from us. The next time we encounter I will slay you."

"Your petty threats mean nothing to me, cretin. I will come for him again, I will have him and I will break him!" She was laughing now, her voice cackled. "But you, I won't kill you. I'll let you watch as I take him." Black smoke started to billow from under her and she started to walk forward.

Leon stepped off the ledge and breathed deep as the wind once again enveloped him and his lover whisking them through rivers of time and space. Though they had no true form, he still felt the warmth of the boy pressed to his chest. He felt as though his heart would break as he watched the boy travel in his broken form.

We're almost there, he whispered to the younger man, though he himself was not sure how he knew. This way of travel was new to him. He felt a presence with him, like a blanket of comfort and security. He closed his eyes, losing himself to the feel of it.

Merlin had been sitting at his newly repaired table for about a minute. He was still thinking about his decision to help the brunette to his death. As quickly as the thought appeared it was chased away when his cauldron billowed smoke and a strong gust appeared. The scrolls on his desk scattered, Archimedes fluttered in his perch, huddled down to keep from going in flight.

The wind swirled tightly in the center of the room, still pouring from his cauldron. Mildly alarmed he clutched his wand tightly. The wind started to form a figure, there was a light inside of it. A golden glow coming from the center of it as it became more solid he could see two forms. He saw the boy tattered and torn in the arms of Leon who was shining through his skin. Fae magick was strange. He never understood why they glowed.

The grip on his wand loosened as he walked over to the man. "Shall I call for a healer?"

Leon stared silently into the bloodied face of his lover. His body still hummed with the presence of his goddess. He felt empowered. He didn't answer the wizard because he was not sure he would need one yet.

He felt the weight of a hand at his back and heard her voice whisper. His goddess was with him and he would trust her. He knelt to the floor and lay Sora down leaving the boy's upper body in his arms. He brushed the hair from his face before lowering his mouth to the younger man's. He kissed him sweet and chaste. At the contact he could feel the power rising and he channeled it to the broken figure. He forced his magic into the boy, feeding him his energy.

He could feel the goddess fade from the room as the last bit of his power trickled out from the kiss. His own light had faded and he was suddenly exhausted. He opened his eyes to see sapphire ones shimmering up at him. It had never been his power to heal but the goddess had willed it to be. Tears flowed from sapphire eyes as he clutched weakly to the older man.

While the majority of the wounds had healed some of the bigger ones would still take time. Time they now had. He kissed the smaller man's cheeks and lips very chaste before falling into a peaceful slumber.

Merlin looked at the two on the floor. _Every time he comes over something breaks or gets messy. _He waved his wand and with a few sparks of his own magick, recovered the place to its original state. Talented as the wizard was, he was no healer. The smaller boy on his floor was still bleeding though the worst had at least been.. put back inside him.

He walked over to his cauldron to call someone from it the third time that day. He tapped on the liquid inside the cauldron and waited for a response. Airmid always had such lovely tunes. There was a soft whistling like the wind in the reeds as he waited for a response. Finally a face appeared in the cauldron.

"Merlin, its been so long." A young brunette spoke from the pool.

Merlin smiled to her, "Yes and for that I am sorry that this is not a pleasure call. I need your healing hands, Airmid."

Her gentle eyes fluttered before nodding. He outstretched his hand and pulled the young looking brunette through the cauldron, her long braid trailing behind her. Blue eyes bat softly as she took in the state of the forms lying before her.

"Oh dear. What has transpired here?" Worry was dripping from her sweet voice.

"A search and rescue, Airmid. Please heal the young man. Squall just collapsed from his exhaustion."

She smiled softly as she gracefully walked to the lithe figure. "Please don't call me that. I am Airmid no longer."

The wizard gave her a soft smile. "Power never fades completely, Airmid. It just takes on new forms." He was relieved to see the soft glow of her magick surrounding her hands. He watched as she knelt and waved her hands over the boy slowly.

The furthest injure parts started to react to her magick, a soft glow emitted from his gut and his mouth. She opened the boy's mouth tentatively and let out a loud gasp. She closed it quickly and shut her eyes tight, wanting to forget the sight of his mangled tongue. "Who would do something so cruel? Even being fae.. that would not have healed properly. He would have lost his speech forever." Her eyes watered lightly as she concentrated her energy into healing the boy's mouth.

"Maleficent did this to him." The wizard was beginning to feel tired. "Airmid, we have to protect them."

She nodded lightly, not turning her gaze from the unconscious boy. "Merlin…"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Aerith."

* * *

**Closing A/N: I have decided that if I can get at *least* 10 reviews/follows (any combination) I will add cover art as well as splash art for every other chapter. Its incentive, take it!**


	12. Music Box

**Disclaimer: Doing its job disclaiming stuff. I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: So how do you folks like my new cover art? Pretty sexy stuff. I based it off of the event in chapter six. **

**About this chapter... This chapter was interesting to write. I really like having major events happen in dream sequences. This is kind of another two part chapter like the search and rescue ones. There is a lot that will be happening in the next chapter and this is just the drumroll, so to speak. **

**As always, please don't forget to comment! I will forever adore you for it. **

* * *

_I stood in a vibrant field of colors. Wildflowers littered the area, trees moved in the light breeze as their flowers drifted. They moved in a steady stream, blowing towards me. I walked against the breeze as the petals danced around me. There was a cloaked figure standing beneath the large tree, surrounding them were what looked like stags. Their antlers were large and decorative._

_I couldn't see the face but the body suggested female. Her voice carried in the wind, sweet and warm. She spoke in a tongue I had heard many times before in my dreams, I could not understand her but I did. The words meant nothing and everything to me._

_ I went to her and she drew me into her arms. Her touch was warm and inviting, it matched the voice. The animals did not seem to mind my presence, they grazed peacefully. She held me close as she spoke that strange language. She drew a hand away from me and I saddened. Her touch had given me much comfort. She pulled from her cloak the budding seed I had left on the counter. She placed it into my hands and spoke again._

_She was asking me to do something, I could feel that. She was reassuring me. I took in the beauty that surrounded me and was overwhelmed by it. I didn't want to leave this place. Her delicate voice carried to me and I returned my gaze to the figure before me. She was calling to me, over and again. She faded into the dance of petals, floating off into the breeze. Her voice called again and this time I understood. She was telling me to wake up._

My eyes fluttered open, I scanned the room and did not recognize it. It was a small bedroom, sparsely furnished. I moaned slightly, my body ached all over. I tried to sit up and hissed in pain., something heavy had rolled off the bed and hit the floor. I looked down to see my torso bandaged. A fresh splotch of crimson was staining the bandages. I had reopened the wound by sitting. I sighed as the damage was already done and leaned my back against the wall.

The room was stained with the remnants of different energies. They all felt so warm around me. I sighed in relief, knowing I was in safety. I wracked my brain trying to recall the events that had left me so wounded. I remembered the mirror and being sucked into it. I remembered being trapped in the room with someone for a few days.

I sighed again, I couldn't recall what happened in there. I touched the stain on my bandages lightly. "It must have been pretty bad." My hand fell away as I recalled the image of me staring at my own intestines flooded my mind. I remembered the pain, so sharp as the dark faerie drove her claws into me, shredding the deepest parts of me.

I started to whimper. I could feel tears on the brink of my eyes and I drew the covers over me. I knew I was safe, the magic around me was warm but I couldn't fight the fear rising inside me. She had truly mangled me. My entire body shook with sobs. I remembered her splitting my tongue and I unconsciously waggled it behind my teeth. I could speak, I had found that out, but it still felt different.

I stuck my tongue out and touched it with my hand. It was whole again, it had healed nicely. I ran my finger to the tip of my tongue and felt it. I rubbed it back and forth. I could feel two edges. It healed with a fork. The tears ran freely down my cheeks and I no longer cared if my sobs where quiet.

I heard the sound of hastened foot steps before the door flew open. I kept my head between my knees and cried even as strong arms wrapped around me. I was being hushed as their hands pried my arms apart and lifted my chin. I looked up into the eyes of the intruder. Mercury eyes shimmered as they stared into mine. Leon let out a shuddering sigh and kissed me. He held my face in his hands, touching his forehead to mine.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He was crying softly. I suddenly cared less about my own pains and more about his comfort. I drew him into me, and held him in my arms. It was awkward as he was far larger than me but it felt good having him so close. His skin touching mine eased me.

He withdrew his face from my shoulder and turned his head. "Myrrdin, Airmid!" He was so considerate, not screaming in my ear and all. I felt them before I could see them. One of them was a huge force completely overshadowing the other. Both felt warm and friendly. I looked to the door as an elderly man stepped through it. His ridiculous blue robe flowed with his steps. His emotions glowed around his skin softly, his worry faded and the white gold of happiness spread forth in its stead.

I could feel his magick in the air, he was the owner of the large force. I looked him over, he was weathered with more than age. This man had seen much in his time. It surprised me with as worn as he looked, through all the sorrow, he could still be so be so happy. I admired him for that.

I started to feel another magick, this one was small. I watched as whom I assumed was Airmid walked into the room. Instead I saw my manager, her beautiful emerald aura radiating off of her. Her eyes twinkled when she looked to me. "How do you feel, Sora?" Her voice chimed like bells. It was definitely her.

I started idly stroking Leon's mane and spoke softly though I was hoarse. "I feel alright. I'm a little sore but I suppose that's to be expected. I am a little thirsty though."

Leon shifted under me. He kissed my cheek before pulling from my grasp and leaving the room. I felt a pain in my chest when he left.

Merlin smiled before calling out to him, his tone held all the amusement that radiated from his skin. "Try not to break anything in there!"

I chuckled at that, "Its possible for him to be clumsy? Here I was thinking he was always so graceful."

Aerith gave a sad smile, her eyes faltered. "This week has been tough on him." I shot her a confused look. I couldn't have been here for a week, right? She seemed to understand and nodded.

"Maleficent's magick poisoned your body. It was far more difficult to heal your wounds, even with my healing magick." She walked over and sat of the edge of the small bed. "We were concerned you would not pull through. It was slow progress but for the most part you're mostly better." Her smile vanished and her eyes shimmered with tears, she blinked them away. "Because of her poison I could not heal some of your injuries properly. I am sorry for the deformity you will suffer."

I touched a hand to my mouth, "You mean my tongue?"

She nodded slowly, her aura was replaced by a thick blanket of sorrow. I put a hand on hers and smiled softly. "Its alright. I appreciate what you did for me. I'll take having a weird looking tongue with speech over becoming mute any day." I raised her hand and kissed it softly before letting it fall. "Thank you, Aerith."

She smiled and that emerald green swallowed her form. She was such a kind person. I could feel Leon enter the room. His cool magick brushed over my skin and I shuddered at the feeling. I looked to him as he strode over a glass of water in hand. He was burning a deep red, he was feeling a lot of anxiety.

I gave him my best smile and took the glass, eagerly gulping it down. My throat was so dry. I felt as if I couldn't get enough water. I placed the empty cup on the night stand and stared at the faces in the room. "What do we do now?" The bed moved beside me as Leon sat putting his arm around me. I didn't have to look at him to see the concern his eyes held. His aura burned around him.

The old man drew in a heavy breath before letting it out slowly. When he spoke his voice held none of the whimsy that seemed to construct his demeanor. "We need you to tell us what happened in the castle." He looked to the older brunette then back to the younger. "Squall has told us what happened when he arrived but we need to know what went on before that. Maleficent is a lot of things, evil certainly being one of them. Yet I have never seen her do what she did to you."

I couldn't fight the frown forming on my mouth. I looked down into my lap and felt my lover's arm tighten on me. I spoke into my lap, not wanting to see their faces. "She… she wanted me to give my power to her. She was trying to bed me and when I refused she turned to torture." The memory of it all was too real for me. I felt like I was being torn open all over again. I was vaguely aware I was trembling.

Leon's deep voice penetrated the short silence. "She tried to _take_ you?" I looked to him and regretted it. His skin was burning a deep muddy red, his anger was too much, it hurt my eyes. I had to force them closed and look away. They burned as if I had stared into the sun.

I heard a loud, "thump" and Leon curse. Myrrdin spoke and his voice was powerful. "Calm yourself, lad. I will not have you ravaging my city the way you did yours." Leon muttered to the man before controlling his power. It flowed back to him slowly and the air seemed to lighten. Even through closed eyes I could see his glow fade. I blinked slowly back to them.

The man had apparently whacked him over the head with a lumpy rod. It may have been a wand. I watched as Leon rubbed the top of his head, his eyes fixed on the old wizard. Myrrdin turned to me, "Continue."

I nodded slowly. "She tried to woo me a few times, even going as far to take the form of my old lover. Something told me I couldn't let her succeed. She told me it would be sweet or painful, I chose painful. I don't think she really realized her poor choice. Pain is an awful aphrodisiac for me." Leon's arms tensed around me I could feel his anger pricking across my skin. I touched his arm for comfort.

"Though, truthfully I don't know why she was trying to have sex with me. When she pulled me into the mirror I felt my energy drain at her touch. Couldn't she have siphoned it?"

They exchanged knowing looks to each other. They all looked so uncomfortable as if I was asking where babies came from. Aerith looked to Leon and he nodded. He turned to me letting his hand fall from behind me onto the bed. "Energy and magick are not the same thing, Sora. When she siphoned you it was more like an exhaustion spell. Just to tire you. That I know of, no fae can steal magick with just a touch."

His eyes wavered, "There are two successful ways to transfer and gain power. Sex and death. If she had killed you she would have gained some power but not nearly as much if she had taken you."

I looked at him and couldn't keep the confusion off my face.

He sighed and pulled me in, kissing my nose lightly. He looked me in the eye and I could see the clouds rolling in them again. "Remember what happened that morning?" I thought about it and my face flushed, I nodded silently. "You gifted me, Sora. I am once again the bringer of storms. You are the fountain of the goddess. Her power flows through you Sora."

I was confused, everyone could get stronger but me it seemed. I didn't really like that. I don't like the idea of being so weak. A thought crossed my mind and curiosity surfaced. "We didn't have sex though, I just blew you." I shoved my face into my palm at the bluntness of the statement. From the corner of my eye I could see Aerith flush deeply. I had forgotten about them. Embarrassment showed on my face.

Leon smiled, hugging me tightly. "That is a form of sex, Sora. I gained much from that… experience." His choice in words made me flush deeper. "It would seem you did as well."

I paused at that. What did I gain from it? I gave him a questioning look and he seemed to understand the question. His voice was calm, "I don't think you would have survived her attentions without our resilience. I believe you may have gained our immortality."

Oh, well that certainly explained a lot. I touched my stomach again lightly, it felt weird. I tried not to think anything of it. I had just torn the wound open again, after all. I looked to the faces in the room. They were all silent, watching me carefully as if I would disappear. I sighed and pulled the blanket up.

This was getting to be too much for me. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to see my friends and not think about any of this. Kairi… I couldn't possibly tell her I was tortured and almost raped. What would I tell her? I had been gone for so long. Not to mention my job, I'm sure I can kiss that goodbye. Although maybe Aerith could help me there. Wait, Aerith!

"Aerith, what exactly are you? You said you used magick to heal me, are you fae as well? Leon said there weren't any around us."

She gave her usual expression, a soft smile playing across her lips. "We all got so good at hiding we forgot how to reach out." She looked to Leon, her eyes as soft as ever. "I am a fae as well. I was formally Airmid, the demi-goddess of healing. But I have long since lost my power. Now I am merely Aerith. There are a few others around us, a few being some of your coworkers. I suspect most of them do not know it yet. They seem to be descendants of the demi-fae."

I couldn't keep the excite out of my voice, "Like who?!"

She shook her head softly. "That is not my secret to tell, Sora."

I slouched against the wall a pout coming over my face. "Seems unfair to bring it up then."

She made a small apology.

I sighed heavily. "Its ok. When do we get to go home?" I was dying to get some nice boring relaxation done in my own home. I wanted to see Roxas and Kai.

The wizard answered first. "I can send you home after you have recovered. But I will wait until your wound closes first."

They all seemed to nod in agreement. Leon leaned into me and kissed the top of my head. He took my hand in his and the movement stopped. He stared at my hand as if it were a foreign thing. I looked down to it, it seemed ok to me. "What's the matter?"

He turned my hand, palm up and studied it. He grabbed my other hand and did the same. He lowered his face to them and breathed deep. "You have dirt on your hands."

I cocked my head to the side and looked down at them. There was indeed, a small dirt stain the center of my hands. I thought about it for a minute. Why would there be dirt on my palms? Then I remembered my dream. The goddess had given me the seed. I lifted the sheets and patted the bed, feeling for where it might have gone. There was a small dirt trail on the top of the covers. I followed it and recalled the loud 'thumo' I heard when I awoke. I must have dropped it on the floor.

I tried to lean over the bed and I hissed. Pain tore through my abdomen. I really had to stop doing that. Leon looked to me startled, and laid me back against the wall. "Check under the bed," I muttered. I was gritting my teeth in agony.

He obliged and knelt to the floor, his head disappearing from view. A few seconds later he emerged with a large, bulbous seed in his hand. It had grown since I last saw it. Its husk seemed to be cracking at the top. It looked like it was ready to start growing.

"Where did you get that?" Aerith asked with wide eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he got it from the floor." I giggled. She didn't seem amused. "The goddess gave it to me in my dream. The one I had before waking up. I'm glad she didn't use the same method as last time." I touched my throat remembering the discomfort. "I don't remember it being so large. How is it growing?"

Aerith spoke, her voice was cracked and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "That is a seed of a world tree. It feeds off of magick. With it, you can reforge broken realms."

I stared at the seed in Leon's hand. What did the gods want from me? These tasks were so consuming. I recalled the dream in which I obtained the seed. _The power to restore worlds?_

"Myrrdin," I started.

"Merlin," he corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "Old coot, what is the name of this realm?"

He raised his wand and stalked over to me. I yelped and ducked under the covers. Leon hissed between his teeth, "You wouldn't advise you strike an injured boy, Myrrdin."

I could hear the man pouting, "I am NOT old!"

Aerith answered for him, "We are in Hollow Bastion, formerly known as Radiant Garden. It was once my home as well as Leon's."

I peeked out from under the covers. "Really?"

She nodded solemnly. "Most of the fae immigrated to other worlds when ours was overcome by darkness."

I pondered about that. "So the fae originated from Radiant Garden?"

Leon answered for her. "Yes and no. The greater fae originated in Radiant Garden. Some of the lesser beings, demi-fae, did start in other realms."

I scrunched my nose. I didn't like how prejudice it sounded. "What constitutes them as demi-fae?"

Leon sighed. For the first time since seeing him he actually looked tired. "Their power Sora, their power. Some of the fae that immigrated in took dominion over the lesser. Submission or extinction. This led to the separation of the fae. The dark fae wanted to enslave anything they considered beneath them. We warred and eventually their leaders were killed or left the realm. It was a period we called The Cleansing. Shortly afterward began Europe's war on our kind. They purged every record of our beings."

He paused and touched the scar on his face, running his finger down it. I put a hand on his shoulder. For being of 'greater' descent the fae seemed so human in error. "It seemed as if no matter where we went the darkness followed. Those of us who remained cut ties and wandered the earth. When the Americas were colonized I fled Europe. I alternated spending decades in America and Mexico. Since we don't age we need to move around a lot to avoid suspicion."

Well that explains the Spanish. He leaned again into me, I could feel his weight heavy on mine. "Está usted enfermo?"

He slumped into my lap and shook his head slowly. "Not sick, just tired." He mumbled.

Aerith smiled as she spoke, "He hasn't slept in a few days." She nudged Merlin lightly. "Let's give them some privacy."

He nodded and they left the room, closing the door softly behind them. I sat there, petting his mane gently. "Why didn't you sleep?" It was a dumb question.

"Isn't that obvious?" He was mumbling in my lap. Even through that I could hear the edge of sleep on his voice.

I grinned though I knew he couldn't see it. "Maybe I wanted to hear you say it."

He groaned from his position and pushed himself up. He met my eye line and planted a quick kiss. "Because you spoiled me and now I can't sleep without you next to me."

I couldn't fight the blush from coloring my cheeks. I pulled him into me and kissed him again. "Then let's make up for lost time." I slowly slid my back down the wall to avoid irritating my wounds. I tugged him down next to me and he settled under the blankets. He slept on his side with his face buried in my neck, his breath gave me gooseflesh. He kept an arm around my hips, pulling me into him lightly.

I smiled to myself and whispered into his ear. Though he was already fast asleep a small smile played across his lips.

I wonder if he heard me?

* * *

**Closing A/N: Nice and fluffy closing. The next chapter will be kind of fluffy as well but I assure you some horrid shit will be happening in the following chapters. :D I'm so mean to these characters!**


	13. What Lies Beneath

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all characters and locations mentioned in this article.**

**A/N: Ok so I might have lied, the fluffy stuff is in the next chapter. This one is again, a little darker than the majority of the story. But it is all essential for the plot. Sorry folks.**

**Please review after reading. Even anonymous reviews are appreciated. I just want to know someone's out there!**

* * *

_I was running through a castle. The stone walls were bare and the only light was from the scarce torches hung high. My lungs burned as I tried to breathe but I had been running for too long, too fast. I started to slow down. Was I chasing someone or was there someone chasing me? I came to a stop, breathing heavy. My chest burned from lack of air. _

_Then I felt it, a cold magick creeping around me. Someone had been chasing me. I knew that magick, I had tasted it recently. As if on cue, two green flames appeared before me. Their ghoulish glow frightened me. I turned and ran. My body burned as it begged me to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't give myself to her. The flames followed me, keeping up my pace with ease. _

_I pushed myself harder, I needed to escape. As I ran I lost sight of those flames and relief washed over me. I kept running until I collapsed. The walls seemed to be mocking me. There was no end to these hallways. Shaking and exhausted I stayed on the floor. I couldn't have gotten up if I wanted to. _

_Then they appeared again, those sickly flames. She appeared before, manifesting her body from the very shadows. She was grinning wickedly at me, victory was a face she wore well. A large crow was perched upon her staff. She leaned her tall figure over mine and spoke in my face. _

_"I know your taste, I will always find you." Her fingers contorted and she shoved her claws into my stomach. I could hear her crow cawing over my screams, it seemed to be laughing with her._

I awoke drenched in sweat, screaming in pain, fresh tears streaming down my face as my stomach convulsed. I was feeling the wound ache as it did when I got it. Leon's eyes flung open and he grabbed my arms trying to hold me still. My writhing had resulted in me trying to tear the bandages off.

Still I could feel it, my stomach twisting. A wave of nausea passed over me and I threw up on the bed. Blood trickled down my lip as I continued to scream. Aerith and Merlin ran into the room, panic clear on their faces.

"What happened?" The healer shouted as she ran to me.

"I don't know, I just woke up to him screaming." Leon was still trying to restrain me.

I wanted to tear my bandages off along with the flesh. It felt as if it was searing me. I could feel something twisting inside me. It felt as if a living thing crawled under my skin and was burrowing into my flesh.

"Make it stop, please! It hurts!" I was crying still, my throat was raw from screaming. I could feel a force inside of me building and I tapped into it. I shoved Leon off the bed and into the far wall. They say when your adrenaline rushes you can become stronger. Guess that was true.

I crawled from under the covers and tore my bandages off. Tears were flowing steadily down my cheeks. "Please make it stop!" I cried to Aerith but she didn't move. The pain was easing a little and I stopped screaming. I could still feel something writhing under my flesh. I collapsed on my side next to the pool of blood I had spat up. I clutched my stomach tightly before digging my fingers into it. I screamed again and this time Aerith screamed too.

I was knuckle deep into my own flesh when Leon was on me again, grasping my hands and pulling them to either side. His grip was strong and painful. I screamed ragged and bucked my hips but I couldn't move him. He was too strong.

"Get it out of me! GET IT OUT!" That seemed to catch their attention.

Leon held his position, holding me firmly onto the bed. "Myrrdin!"

The wizard seemed to understand. He raised his wand and a bolt fired at me. It struck me in the face and everything went black.

_I was drifting in the darkness, floating on a black river. I watched the night sky above me, stars lighting the sky. I felt so relaxed, so at peace. This isn't real, I thought. I felt arms wrap around me from below the surface. They embraced me and pulled me down, below the water. Water filled my lungs but I didn't panic. Somehow I was able to breath in it. _

_I squirmed out of their grasp and turned in the water. I was floating above her, the dark faerie. She looked at me with hard eyes, her face looked younger and more full. She was using her charm to change her appearance slightly. It made her attractive._

_"I can take the pain away," she said to me. She stroked my cheek tenderly and I almost leaned into it. "Come to me and I will make it all go away."_

_I clutched my stomach. I could still vaguely feel the thing underneath it. I shook my head softly. "No, Maleficent. I have tasted enough of your attentions. You will never have me."_

_She laughed bitter and cruel. "We will see how long you stay away. Every day you are outside of my castle will cause you agony." _

_She touched my stomach and dragged her pointed nails across the flesh lightly. The touch caused me to shiver and the flesh to squirm. It irritated whatever it was._

_"For now I will have my pet watch over you. He might get a little hungry inside your body. Let us see how long you stay away while he eats you alive."_

_As she vanished so did the river. I was sent tumbling down to hit the earth hard. I was beginning not to like dreaming._

When I awoke there were too many energies in the room. I could feel five unique magicks. I groaned and tried to sit up. My body felt really heavy. I tried to move my arms and found I couldn't. _Not this again_, I thought. I turned my head and sure enough I was chained. These were not steel bindings, but ethereal ones. They seemed to be made of light and they were dazzling to behold.

I lifted my head up to get a view of the room. There were three new faces in the room. Three seemingly middle aged women where standing in the far corner arranged by height. They seemed to have color themes.

I looked around to see the faces of Leon, Merlin, and Aerith looking very distressed. Everyone was staring at me. I looked again to my bindings and smiled sheepishly to them all. "Who wants to be my very best buddy and get these chains to go away, hmm?" I used my sweetest tone.

They seemed to fidget nervously, Leon looked to me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Sora, but we can't do that."

Anger ripped through me. After my last experience I really didn't like the idea of chains. "Why the fuck not?" I made sure my tone held the spite I was feeling. I knew my eyes showed I was mad, I could see them softly glowing with power.

"You tried to disembowel yourself! I don't think—"

"You think I give a shit about what you think?!" My voice boomed in the room. A wind was starting to pick up in it, the chains started to burn against my skin. I hissed loud as my power shook the room. I made the air heavier and they all seemed to start buckling in front of me. I was stealing the air from their lungs.

"Sora," Leon called, he was having trouble breathing, his words were hushed. "Sora stop this, please…"

I laughed cold and maniacal. I had the wind swirling around me alone, I watched as the crumbled before me. The sting of the chains brought my attention back to my wrists. It was burning through the flesh still, I could smell it smoldering in the bindings. I cursed loud and screamed as the chains burned down to my bones.

The thing inside of me churned and twisted in my stomach as if it was finally feeling my pain. I dropped the wind from around me and air returned to the rest of the room. I could hear their gasps as I was again left screaming.

I flexed my power in my bindings but I couldn't escape them. I could hear Leon yelling to someone but I couldn't make out the words. I felt strange magicks flowing over my skin, enveloping me. My vision became a blur of colors, white, blue, green, and pink. Then as quickly as it had begun it faded. The pain stopped.

I felt dizzy and the room was spinning. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and something escaped. A green spark came from my mouth. It glittered and glowed before it dissipated into the air. I felt better. Well, better is a strong word. I was still in pain but I wasn't angry anymore. The rage seemed to have left with the sprite

I was staring at the ceiling wondering what had just happened. "Thank you," I mumbled. I could hear them talking softly but not make out the words. My ears were ringing from all the screaming. I felt my arms lighten and I rolled my head to see the chains drop. Whatever had happened they trusted me enough to have my hands free. I noticed the wounds on my wrists were healed, I guessed Aerith's magic was in there too.

I tried to sit up and my stomach contorted. It didn't like the movement and I made a face of disgust. I looked up to my lover and my new friends before I cried softly into my hand. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I-I couldn't control it…"

Leon walked over and pulled me into a tight embrace. I could feel how tense he was. I leaned into his shoulder and cried all the while he held me. He put an arm around me leaving his hand to rest on my injured stomach. The thing beneath it twitched heavily at his touch. He quickly drew his hand away, eyes wide.

"What was that?"

I shook my head. "'That' would be what I've been screaming about." I coughed lightly from my hoarse throat and it twitched again. It was beginning to get annoying.

He looked nervously to the others in the room before speaking. "We looked at your wound before we bound you. We saw nothing but your injury." He stood from the bed. He lifted my shirt and dropped it to the floor.

He had started unraveling the bandages as I spoke. "Maleficent has been invading my dreams." The three ladies in the corner looked to each other in worry. They walked in unison up the edge of the bed. I continued, ignoring their presence.

"She basically told me I can run but I can't hide from her. She said she would be watching me and that if I came to her the pain would cease."

Leon finished unwrapping me and stared hard into my stomach. He poked at it and I winced. It felt like I was being pecked at on the inside. The three ladies went pale and the shortest one gasped loudly. I could see Leon's anger like a pulse in front of me. A strong muddy red resonated off his skin and blinded me. The others in the room were glowing with fear and concern.

I leaned up as far as I could without irritating my stomach and looked down to it. I stared hard at the image that was now printed on my flesh. There on the plain of my stomach was the image of a crow. It looked like a living tattoo. I blew on it and watched as its feathers ruffled under my skin. I could feel every movement. My pulse sped, I was terrified.

Leon was speaking in a foreign tongue. I didn't have to understand it to know he was cursing. His anger flashed in his eyes as storms brewed.

Merlin cut the silence, "Squall, mind your surroundings. Calm yourself."

Leon turned to the man and gave him the intensity of his gaze. "How do you expect me to be calm? She _marked_ him!"

I was still staring in awe at this unsightly crow. As if hearing my comment it blinked an eye before pecking under the skin. "Ow, cut it out fucker." I flicked the bird in the face, which irritated it and myself further.

"You should try not to play with it, child." The tallest of the women dressed in red spoke softly but I could hear wisdom in her voice. "We need to try to expel the remaining magick she has in you."

The medium height green clad one spoke next. "She is poisoning you with her magick causing you to fight us."

"We cannot remove the mark but we can stop her influence on you." The shortest of the three said. She was the youngest and largest of them.

I blinked at them. I really hate when people don't give me their names. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Flora"

"Fauna"

"Merryweather."

"We are the three wise faeries."

I found it amusing they spoke in order then unison. "Sorry to meet you under such conditions."

The tallest one nodded politely. "We came as soon as Merlin called us. It is not often he would call for assistance."

The old man snorted at that, "You three know her magick better than I. I just needed you here to make sure I didn't accidentally kill him trying to break the spell."

That made me nervous. I began to wonder why they couldn't remove this… thing… from me. They had been talking amongst themselves when I interrupted, "Why can't you remove the mark?"

They were all silent again, a grim atmosphere brewed.

The one called Flora spoke softly, "A mark gives her dominion over you. Her power will influence yours. As you grow, so will she. Only the one that places the mark can lift it. It will bring true death to attempt otherwise."

Leon was gritting his teeth as his power flexed off his skin. A tiny electrical storm seemed to be dancing around him. He was burning with rage as he spoke. "Fae only get one mark. Generally they take the mark of their true love. Otherwise they manifest one of their own power, a symbol to match their talent."

His lightning licked out around him but his eyes showed placid. Thick clouds but no swirling storms. He was trying to keep the weather normal. "What she did to you is unforgivable. I will see her dead for this!"

Merryweather hushed him. "You know you cannot do that. If you kill her you risk the boy's life as well. While her mark is on him, his life is tied to hers."

Fauna's sorrow ridden voice came next, "Until the mark is lifted she must live."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Its ok Leon." My eyes betrayed my small smile. He looked so… defeated. "The important thing is that I am alive. There is still much to be done. We cannot waver."

His sad eyes locked into mine and I felt as if my heart would shatter under his gaze. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. I pushed my forehead against his and whispered against those perfect lips, _"Necesito que seas mi fuerza."_ My eyes watered lightly, "I can't do this without you."

I watched as his anger faded slowly, he replaced it with determination. "You will always have my strength, Sora."

I couldn't fight the smile coming on my lips. I leaned into him again and kissed him in all his glory. I flared my magick a little and channeled it into the kiss. As soon as his tongue touched mine my power washed over him like a groping hand. I could feel his need rising as he ate at my mouth.

A chorus of clearing throats broke our kiss and I flushed. Leon's dark eyes never left me, I could feel his hunger. Reluctantly, he let his power drop and I followed. My skin had started to glow from the contact, but it would fade.

"Have you two... consummated yet?" I about died when Aerith said those words. I buried my face into my hands to hide my embarrassment.

"No, not yet." It had been Leon who answered.

"Hmm," she pondered.

I peeked through my fingers to scan the room. No one was staring at me, good. I could participate again. "Why, pray tell, does that matter?" It was a serious question. I don't like being open about my sex life or lack of.

"Well…" she started. All the girls in the room seemed to be blushing lightly. I was getting confused again and I didn't like it. "It might actually be the best cure, so to speak."

The three faeries in the corner were giggling to themselves. They must be crazy. "Sorry to be blunt but how would Leon fucking me help exactly?"

I thought I heard the faintest of a chuckle but it was stifled quickly. I wasn't sure but it sounded like Leon.

His voice rolled in, cool and content. It had a slightly amused tone. "Aside from being extremely pleasurable and over all great for your well-being," He gave me a weird look. It was a cross between smug and ravenous. "It might actually counter-act her magick. She marked you just using violence. For that we are lucky. If we… consummate… I might be able to pull her venomous magick out of you, without causing you harm."

I thought about that for a minute. I never thought humping someone could change my life so much. I nodded slowly. "Hmm. I guess its worth a shot. But that doesn't mean you're getting into my pants without a little wine and dine, lecherous Leon."

The room filled with laughter and I found myself feeling better. If all I had to do was fuck Leon to get her magick out of me… Well let's just say I won't be the one disagreeing on the method. I looked to him and smiled. We held each others eyes for a few moments before I broke away. I looked to the three girls in the corner and called to them.

"Ladies, we've got work to do."

They seemed to understand what that meant. A sly grin crossed the Flora and Merryweather's face. Fauna just blushed lightly and nodded.

* * *

**Closing A/N: The next chapter will start the more physical as well as romantic aspect of our hero's relationship with Leon. **

**Please review and or subscribe! That would be super cool, you know!**


	14. Drumming Song

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All references to any outside works are hereby disclaimed. **

**A/N: Finally, fluff. A nice sweet chapter, nothing horrible here! I figured it was time to let the characters relax for a bit. I've been so mean to these two! They deserved the night off.**

**The influence for this chapter was Blackmore's Night and Florence + The Machine. **

**Also, smutty, smut, smut-smut. **

**Please comment! 300+ views and only 3 comments? Don't be so mean!**

* * *

Flora and Merryweather had all but thrown everyone out of the room. They were very spirited to say the least. I looked to the ladies, still grinning. It took a little effort to stand. Its difficult to stand without bending your abdomen.

Finally on my feet, I stood before them stretching my hands out. I did a quick turn, showing them fully the remnants of my tattered uniform. "What do you say ladies? I can't go on a date looking like this!"

Flora looked me over with a heavy eye, a hand resting on her chin. "No, you certainly cannot."

Merryweather mimicked her expression. "Absolutely not."

"Take those rags off right away." Flora said as she twirled her wand idly.

"Down to your skippies, lad." Merryweather chirped from her station by the door. She too, holding her wand. The glint in her eye told me all too well how much they were going to be enjoying this.

Thirty minutes excruciating minutes later I had on a new outfit. They had saw it fit to dress me in snug fitting black slacks, and a long sleeve white button down shirt in which I chose to leave only the middle button clasped. It showed off the mark well, personally a touch I did not care for. The crow seemed to have decided it would play along, its wings were stretched outward and it actually looked decorative. I had to admit it tied it together.

They originally tried to put me in a peacoat which while stylish, was not really a current fashion. I didn't want to draw a lot of attention in a town I did not know. I was already of my knack for finding trouble, I didn't want to go looking for it if I could avoid it.

I prayed silently in my head and heart. _Goddess please, just give me this night. _If nothing else I just wanted to ease my lover's mind. He deserved that much at the very least. As I exited the room, the two faeries followed behind. As soon as I came to the living room I stopped abruptly.

Leon was sitting at the table, his long legs crossed over the ankles. I guess he had told Fauna exactly what he wanted because I was certain she didn't have a taste for leather. Those long legs were clad tightly in leather. Had magic not been involved I would have guessed they were sewed onto him. A tight black muscle shirt, decorative belts and combat boots completed the outfit.

Fauna quickly joined the others and Merryweather gave me a light push forward. I stumbled at first, but quickly found my footing. Leon looked over right as I stumbled and chuckled lightly. I blushed as I walked over to him. "Are you ready to go?"

He looked me over carefully. I could feel his eyes travel down my chest. When he got to the open bottom and saw the mark his face contorted a little. I didn't expect him to like that detail either. The rest of it he seemed ok with. He nodded lightly and stood, stretching out his body before walking over. I couldn't help but smile, he looked like a panther stalking, His muscles rippled under his clothes with every step, he was so damn beautiful.

As we prepared to depart Merlin called to us. I waited by the door while Leon met him in the hall. Merlin had given him a small brown pouch which he tied to one of his belts. We said our niceties and left for the town. It was already dusk, the sun had recently set and the weather was fair. It was cool enough for long sleeves warm enough to leave the shirt open. I haven't really experienced weather like this before.

The town was strange in design. Everything seemed so mechanically influenced. The citizens were strange, some were humanoid some were beasts. I had to keep from staring as we walked into a shop and found the keeper a talking duck.

Leon seemed to be enjoying watching my expressions. We came to what looked like the residential part of town. I could hear faintly music on the wind.

"Do you hear that?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

He seemed to actually be listening to the wind and he smiled softly. "I can faintly hear music on the wind. Did you want to go to it?"

I flashed my best smile before grabbing his hand in mine and sprinted off, following the sound of the music. We ran together through the streets and as the music got louder the path got brighter. It seemed like they were having a small festival of sorts. There was a small stage in which a woman with firey red hair and four others were standing. The woman was singing in a foreign tongue but the sound was beautiful. The men behind her played their instruments with her.

The music was strange but familiar. It sounded like a mix between polka and Celtic. There were people dancing in front of the stage. The dance was strange, lots of quick movements of the feet. It seemed like it was meant more for clogs. I watched them with fascination. One of the men on stage was playing the fiddle and the music picked up, the beat was so catchy. I hummed the tune along with the song before darting into the crowd of bodies.

I danced alone, kicking my feet and mimicking their movements. A circle formed around me and they cheered as I clogged in the dirt of the street. The beat changed and everyone broke off into pairs and galloped away. I looked to Leon, standing outside the troupe. I held my hand out to him and he came to me. He took my hands in his. One pair stretched out far to his left the other short in front of us. Our fingers interlaced and I pulled him, leading him into the strange dance. As the tempo picked up everyone changed partners and continued the dance. We looked at each other over our new partners and laughed.

The firey red head's voice carried into the night, just hearing her notes was enough to be moved. At the end of her song I saw Leon move through the crowd. He reached the stage and the red head bent down. I assumed he was asking her something by the way it looked. I watched her smile and nod before backing up onto the stage. He weaved through the crowd and smiled at me.

I felt flushed from dancing so much, this method was taking a lot of energy. "Making a request?"

He mused my hair lightly, "You could say that."

I frowned a bit, "I don't speak their language." I could hear a strong drum beat start up. The woman with the microphone seemed to be announcing something into the crowd. We were getting a lot of looks from the people and I blushed heavily. I could feel Leon wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against him.

The song started up and the beat was so sensual. He started to grind against me lightly as the song played. As I expected she sang in that foreign tongue, her beautiful voice gave me chills.

Leon breathed deep behind me and started to sing along with her, his breath was hot against my neck.

_"There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around. I swear that you should hear it, it makes such an almighty sound."_

He did me the favor of translating the lyrics. I froze immediately. He asked for a song he I knew I couldn't understand so he could sing the translation? I was shocked to say the least.

_"Ther's a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground I wear that you should hear it, it makes such an all mighty sound."_

When I stopped moving he pulled me back into him and forced me to move. I swayed into him, mesmerized by the sound of his voice and our movements.

_"Louder than sirens, louder than bells, sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell."_

I could think of nothing but us touching and his voice, oh his voice…

_"As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat. It fills my head up and gets louder and louder. "_

The drum beat was so intoxicating.

_"I run to the river and dive straight in I pray that the water will drown out the din."_

He spun me around, pulling my body into his once again. He sung softly against my lips.

_"But as the water fills my mouth, it couldn't wash the echoes out. I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole till there's nothing inside my soul. And empty as that beating drum, but the sound has just begun."_

We danced his arms still holding me, though his hands had moved to my hips. He sang the entirety of the song and it was the most captivating thing I've ever experienced. I could feel his warmth pressed against me, even through the leather of his pants. He grunted at me as I ground into him intentionally rough.

He whirled me around and kissed me fiercely. The crowd around us was whistling and cheering I couldn't help but fluster. The strange music kicked back up and the people went back to dancing.

He took my hand and this time he pulled me away from the crowd. We danced through the streets even as the music faded from our hearing. He ran through the streets and I felt truly free. I felt higher than I have ever been. _I would suffer again to have another night like this with him._

The streets had all but cleared out as the night pressed on. We were still coming down from the excitement at the square. Faintly I thought I could hear the sound of running water. I smiled and took off in a sprint to find the source. Leon trailed behind me, easily keeping the pace. We came to a large fountain that seemed to be made of smaller ones. They flowed from smallest to largest top to bottom.

The water seemed to glow though there was no artificial light source. It was a beautiful cerulean hue. The sound of it crashing down the fountains was so relaxing. I jumped onto the ledge and walked along its edge. The light spray of water misted the air around me. Leon walked beside me as I gracefully paced the edge. It made me taller than him by a few feet.

I turned to him and he looked up at me. "Thank you, Leon. This has been wonderful. I haven't been this exhilarated in a very long time." The ledge made me tall so I had to lean to be on eye level with him.

He gave me a soft smile before pulling me into his arms. He whispered against my lips, "The night isn't over yet, Sora." He kissed me deep and I purred into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling him harden against me. His kiss was fierce and hungry. He lapped at my mouth eagerly, swallowing the sounds I made.

He carried me back to the fountain and laid me down along the ledge I stared at the night sky as he kissed up my open shirt, teasing me at my collar with his teeth. He crawled on top of me on the ledge, the water was misting the air around us. It only added to the romance as our skin started to glow. His was that strong gold like a swallowed sun and my own like the moon.

He settled his knee between my legs and rubbed against my length. I shuddered into him as he kissed into my neck with tongue and teeth. His knee never lost its tempo. He was humming the drumming song as he kissed me and I felt my eyes water. I shed happy tears as he began to work my body. His hands explored expertly beneath the fabric of my shit. His fingers tracing the lines of my small frame. I quivered at his touch, soft sounds escaping my throat.

He kissed both my cheeks before wiping my tears away. "I'm going to put up a spell barrier, ok? You might feel a little odd for a moment, but it will pass." I nodded slowly. I felt the wash of power as he flexed his magick. The world at the edges seemed to blur and bend. The world was quiet, except for the sound of our breathing and the rush of the fountain. I blinked up at him.

He kissed me again before speaking, his face flushed from the heat of his desire. "I have been celibate for centuries. I do not trust myself to keep my power in check." I nodded again to him before pulling him in and kissing him deep. I bit at his bottom lip and pulled it into my mouth. My forked tongue flicked over it and he shuddered against me. I raised my hips and rolled them into his, eliciting a moan from his throat. I could hear it again, the echo of thunder in his voice. I worked at him, his hips moving with mine. Even through the cloth I could feel him ready for me.

He kissed me from my lips to my jaw and ears, he was so gentle. He unclasped the button from my shirt and shrugged me out of it. I pushed him up so I could pull his off. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I had seen him shirtless many times before but the setting was different now.

I sat up and the crow in my stomach twitched under the skin. I hissed under my breath as I came up to him. He was leaning back on his knees watching me with those stormy eyes. I could feel the electricity building around him. His skin was becoming charged and as I darted out my tongue to kiss his chest it shocked me. I jolted back and laughed. He seemed startled.

"Unexpected is all," I laughed lightly as my tongue tingled with the sensation. I went in again and this time there was no shock. I kissed him down his hard chest his breath came hot and short as I got to the waistband of his pants. I could see him aching to be freed, to be touched. Happily I obliged, unclasping the decorative belt that hung loosely off his hips. I turned my attention to the hem of his pants and I traced a finger down his length. He shivered at the touch.

I followed it down but found no zipper in them. I frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked tentatively, his voice holding all the heat his pants contained.

"I don't know how to take your pants off. There isn't a zipper." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. I really wanted to undress him.

He chuckled lightly as he kicked off his boots and stood. He pressed his hands to his hips and guided his pants down revealing his awakened member. Apparently there was no room for underwear in the pants. He let them fall to the floor before he eyed me still kneeling on the fountain ledge. A wicked grin crossed his face as he pressed my face into his stomach.

I kissed his hard stomach, letting my tongue lick along the peaks of his abs. Even with the light coat of sweat on his skin he still tasted sweet, still smelled of the rain. I reached a hand up to stroke his length slowly as I worked my way down his stomach, leaving no toned muscle go unnoticed.

He purred as he rocked his hips slowly into my hand in time with my strokes. He looked down at me fondly. "I am curious about your tongue. You did so well last time, I wonder if it will change anything?"

I hadn't thought about that really. "Hmm." I stared down at his length, excitement was welling inside me. I realized I wanted to taste him. "I guess we'll have to find out." I spoke with my lips above his member before pulling him into the warm recess of my mouth.

He moaned loud as my tongue swirled around him. I found the fork actually worked in my favor as it allowed me to make broader strokes on his member. I squeezed them when I flexed my tongue, tracing it along the veins and he trembled at the feeling.

His fingers dug deep into my hair and he forced me down on his length. I had to open my throat to him or hurt myself. He was too big to fit all the way into my mouth without triggering my reflex. I settled for suckling on his sweet flesh. A constant stream or precum seemed to be flowing from him. His breath came hitched and ragged as he panted. I could feel my magick causing me to vibrate softly and I knew if I didn't stop he would come.

Reluctantly I drew his vibrating heat out from my mouth, giving it one last flick with my tongue. I smiled up at him as I wiped at my mouth. He groaned before pulling me to my feet and practically tearing my pants off. My boots, pants and boxers were on the ground in an instant. He pushed into me, kissing me brutally as our flesh burned together. He pushed me back to the fountain and tried to lay me down.

I stopped him from pushing me back, and he gave me a defeated look before letting his hands drop. I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him. I pushed him down on the same ledge before climbing over him. Surprise showed on his face. I smiled down at him before giving his member one last suckle. I ran my tongue along his entire length, not stopping until his member glistened with my spit. I grinned down at him as I positioned my hips above his aching member. I hesitated for a moment, staring down at his length. It seemed like too much. He stroked my back lovingly and I met his gaze. The heat in them matched my own, our eyes rolled clouds in anticipation. His hand moved from my back to my hip and he guided me down.

I pressed onto him, the tip just barely entering me. It didn't hurt yet, it just felt strange. I had a lot of gay friends up north and I had been well informed. If it hurts, someone has the wrong angle. Taking this as a sign, I continued to push myself down onto him. I was glad I chose to go down on him. It made the process much easier. He moaned loudly underneath me and I could see him fighting with his self-control. It must be difficult not to move under these conditions.

He ran his right hand from my hip to my member and stroked me idly, he kept his left hand on my hip, gripping firmly. I leaned into his hand, rocking my hips slowly matching his strokes. He grunted beneath me as his left hand guided my hips.

We had a simple motion. He would lift me, I would roll my hips back down. From this position I could full sheath him inside of me. It was intoxicating. The smallest touches got the most response as he touched me. I could feel his power wavering over me. I felt like I was being filled with the sun. His light was chasing out the sickness I had felt. I could see our auras burning together, a wash of lusty red and white gold from our skin.

I felt the prickle of electricity from his skin. Tiny flashes of lightning were coming off our skin. The water from the fountain seemed to be surging, crashing against the walls of its confinement. A wind picked up and encircled us and I could smell the coming rain. I began to understand why he raised the barrier.

He grunted deep and slammed into me. I cried out, for a moment everything went white. It was so dizzying but it felt good, all of it did. He pushed me off of him and I whimpered at the feeling. I wanted him back inside me. He turned me over and pushed me down to my hands and knees.

I felt his chest on my back as he entered me again. I twisted around and met his gaze as he worked into me, the static swirling around us. He grabbed my hair and arched me back to him. He kissed me as he pumped into me. His spare hand was still stroking me. My breathing hitched as he slammed into me again and again and I started to tremble.

I could think of nothing but him inside of me and I came hard to his hand. I trembled as I called his name over and again, my orgasm shaking my body. My magick flared and I knew he could feel it. He gave one last thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of me and I felt his release hot inside me. I felt his magick pour out and envelope me. I caught the splash back of his orgasm through his magick and my body trembled again. He collapsed on top of me, clutching me tightly.

Something in my chest burned tight. I felt like I breathed in acid. My lungs burned and I blew out a hot breath. My breath came out as a green smoke in the shape of a bird. It looked at me curiously before flying off. I realized I couldn't feel the one in my stomach any more.

My shoulder burned something awful. I went to look at it but clunked my head on Leon's. Apparently he had a fascination with the offended shoulder as well.

"Sora," his voice trailed off. He was touching my shoulder so fondly.

"What do you see?" I was a little scared. I didn't know what was going on anymore with my body.

He kissed my shoulder lightly and leaned his forehead on it, I could feel his tears on me. He drew out of me slowly and I sighed, this is something I definitely wanted to do again. Everything with him just felt so good.

I pivoted my head and looked at my shoulder. It was the same one that had the scars from the dream I had. Instead of scars there was a symbol. I stared at it, enchanted. It consisted of several circles, two outer rings with four smaller circles in each point. Three of the smaller circles had a pattern inside them. The inner ring contained a triangle with a square swallowing a final circle. I could only stare in awe at it.

"What is that?" The symbol didn't move like the one Maleficent gave me. It was still and beautiful.

Leon pulled me in close and kissed my shoulder again. His eyes were watered as he spoke, "That is my symbol, my mark." His tears spilled down his cheeks. "Goddess be praised."

I thought back to the conversation we had earlier. "That can only happen with true love, right?"

He nodded slowly. "So it is said."

I couldn't fight back my smile. I kissed him on his nose gently. "I guess that means you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Afterglow

**Disclaimer: disclaims all characters, places, and outside references.**

**A/N: Light smut in this chapter, not a central focus like the last one. Kinda fluffy as we prepare to get our hero home. This chapter was named after the song "Afterglow" by Phaeleh. Though none of the lyrics are present in this writing, it heavily influenced the events that transpire (even though the lyrics are only about 51 words long, yes I counted).**

**I don't particularly like to beg for reviews but I do like to know what my readers enjoy and what they do not. Comment if you wish to, thank you again for reading.**

* * *

We lay in each other's arms, still touching and kissing. He had taken me twice now and our magick was flowing freely off each other. The fountain beside us rushed and surged, its water spilling over the edge. The surge flowed between us, the water cool and refreshing to our heated skin.

Leon was still nestled between my legs, his body covering mine as we kissed. When I finally broke away I saw something behind him. I pushed him off me gently and sat up, propping myself up on my elbows. I watched as bright orbs danced in the air. I stared hard into them and thought I could faintly see wings.

He seemed to notice my attention and looked in the same direction. He stared silently at the display, his eyes following the trailing lights. He held out his hand and one of them floated over. It hovered around his hand, indecisively.

A few of them fluttered around me and one landed on my stomach. It was heavier than I thought it to be, though still so small. The light around it faded a little and I could see a tiny figure staring up to me. I blinked in wonder at the tiny woman standing on my stomach.

I could see she did have wings, They fluttered softly behind her back. She had iridescent skin, golden hair with what looked like antennae coming from it. Her wings where a dark brown with a red dot on either side. She looked like a moth. I watched her wings fan slowly. That tiny face was smiling.

"What are they?" My eyes never left the small woman. Even in her size I could see she was beautiful. Something about her pulled me in.

Leon was talking to me but I couldn't hear his voice. I couldn't take in anything but what was in front of me. I didn't look away until Leon shook me lightly. He cupped the woman in his hands and tossed her lightly into the air. Her wings fanned quickly as she tried to steady herself. I could see a pout on her face.

"Don't stare at them for too long, especially while they are touching you. These are demi-fae. Their magick is in their charm." He scrunched his nose a little. "I didn't think there were any in this realm."

I watched him carefully. I could see he didn't particularly like them. They would flutter near him and he'd swat them away. I really didn't like that. "Why are you being so mean? They aren't trying to hurt you."

Leon sighed heavily, he got off the ledge and picked up his clothing, dressing himself as he spoke. "I have seen what these creatures are capable of. Behind their charm lies razor sharp teeth. They would feast upon you if they thought you weak enough."

The woman near me hissed and her voice sounded like tiny chimes, "We are no longer under the Dark Queen's command, Stormbringer. She abandoned us with our dying realm." She looked to me and her eyes held all the hatred she was emitting. I felt compelled to comfort her.

I must have made a move because Leon stopped me, putting his hand on my chest and keeping me away. He shook his head slowly. I pulled back coming to rest again on my elbows. I looked at the girl again.

"This world has changed much since we were sealed. Its cold and polluted, where are the fields and forests that we called our home?" Her voice portrayed anger while her aura showed sorrow and concern. This woman was an odd one, so guarded.

"The fields died with the rest of the world. This is now Hollow Bastion, a city made of metal and stone. Your people will not fair well here, little queen." Leon's voice sounded cold and patronizing.

"You acknowledge my position and you still choose to disrespect me?"

"Your kind holds no power over me. I do not fear you nor do I respect you."

They stared harshly at each other. I was getting uncomfortable., I had never seen him like this. I cleared my throat a little, wanting to move past this tension. "I'm sorry but if you were sealed why are you here?"

The tiny figure turned to me, she was starting to glow softly. "We were awakened by your magick. You two raised quite a bit of power in your little escapade." She looked me over quickly. "I can see how the magick wasn't the only thing rising." She laughed like tiny bells and chimes in a wind's chorus.

I blushed lightly. I didn't want to be naked anymore. I swung my legs off the ledge and grabbed my shirt from the floor. This time when I put it on I buttoned it fully. I could hear her laughing as she floated around me.

"You insult me with your actions. What is your name, child?"

"Sora. I am sorry to offend you but I am a bit more conservative than your kind." I started to slide my pants up, carefully nestling myself in the tight fabric. I was still sensitive from the earlier activities.

"I am Larxene, queen of the Slyphide faeries."

I gave her a curtsey at her introduction. She gave me an odd look as if she hadn't expected it. "Larxene it has been a pleasure but the hour is late and we must be off." I shot a glance to Leon pleading to him with my eyes to get us out of here.

Its not that I was scared of her. Well, maybe a little. The last faerie queen who had been my host left me a little more than nervous around them. He outstretched his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and I winced. I was feeling a little sore.

Larxene's laughter cut through the night. "You are no true faerie! You're body reeks of mortal weakness."

Now I was mad. I stepped into her, my face inches away from her body. I spoke with force, my magick flaring off my skin. "You would do well to hold your tongue, Larxene. It was our magick that raised you and I could just as easily seal you away again."

Actually that last part was kind of a lie. I wasn't sure I could do that. I am just discovering the potentials of my magick thanks to Maleficent. But more importantly, Larxene didn't know that. That made it a viable threat.

Her laughter stopped and landed on the ledge I had been laying on. She stared at me her eyes two piercing globes in the night. I stared at her back, thickening the air around us. She shifted uncomfortably and dropped her gaze.

"Awakening us with no fields to call home is far crueler than leaving us to our slumber." Her words stabbed at me. I hadn't thought of it like that.

I thought quietly for a minute. The only sound was the flowing of the fountain which seemed to be calming from its surge earlier. I felt the warmth of a hand on my shoulder and turned to see no one. I could still feel it holding me and vaguely I could smell the earth. I thought back to the dreams I've had and remembered the seed sitting in Merlin's home.

The seed! "Larxene, I may be able to help you."

She fanned her wings and looked at me curiously. Leon mimicked his expression. I turned to him before speaking. "The seed at Merlin's home. It has the power to recreate worlds right? Can't we restore Radiant Gardens with it?"

He was quiet for a moment, his face expressing his deep thoughts. "It is a possibility. We need to talk to Myrrdin first though. I am not sure how to go about such a process."

I nodded eagerly. I looked to Larxene who was still standing on the ledge. She had a pout on her face. I was guessing she didn't like being excluded from a conversation. I smiled and gave a polite bow. "Little Queen we will be back another night discuss this further. I promise I will do what I can to restore your home."

A pale blush crossed her face as she looked up to me, her eyes wide. "You're not like the other tall ones. You are too kind, Sora. It may prove to be your undoing."

My smile never faulted, I softened my eyes to her. "I'd rather live in the light than hide in the dark. Its not an easy path, this I know." I stretched my back a little, it was in a tight knot from twisting so much. "The path to greatness isn't found without sacrifice."

She fluttered up from her perch and hovered in my face. "You may be of mixed blood but your heart is more pure than theirs. The taint of your impurity may prove to better your people." The last bit she said while looking past me, I assumed to Leon.

A wry grin crossed her face as she swooped in and pressed those tiny lips to mine. I could feel her hands on my lips. It was odd, I could feel her pulse through her palms. Her kiss touched places I wouldn't have dared let her hands and I could feel my body react to it. She was using her charm on me to intensify the touch.

I heard Leon growl deep and saw the flash of lightning. His power flexing as he pulled me away from her. She was laughing wickedly as she floated back to the fountain, her body fading into light. I could feel the hairs on my arms starting to stand I looked to him sheepishly. He was definitely not amused. His aura burned an ugly green, jealousy.

He dropped the barrier and led me away, ushering me into the streets and away from the fountain. I fought the urge to look back as I did not want to risk upsetting the man further. My lower back still ached but I tried to ignore it. I made a mental note not to try to keep eye contact with the person behind you. I rubbed at it lightly as we walked in silence.

After a few minutes of walking we were nearing the square where we had been earlier. Something about it was different. When we reached it I stopped and looked around. _It didn't look like this before, did it? _There were bushes of roses in bloom around the square. Wildflowers littered the place we had danced earlier, vines twisted around the stage. _No, it definitely did not look like this earlier._

Leon had stopped walking as well. He was looking over the area, his face a blank mask. I turned to him and asked, "Did we do this?"

He nodded lightly, "Neither one of us has earth magick so it is strange that this happened but they do hum with our power."

"How did that get through the barrier?"

"I'm not sure, I was more focused on our wind magick and my rain."

I looked to the garden in front of us. _Our love made this…_ I looked back to him and I felt pain in my chest. I upset him earlier. I bit my bottom lip and looked down. I heard the soft crunching of the grass. He hadn't mentioned it yet, I waited to be scolded. Instead strong arms swept me up and he kissed me. He held my head to his chest, easily supporting my body with one arm.

My eyes shimmered with tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry about earlier… Its not like I wanted her to kiss me and when she did I couldn't pull away."

He kissed my lips roughly, and nipped at my bottom lip. I blushed lightly, why wasn't he mad? Chrysalis would have killed me, probably literally.

His voice was his usual tone, all the coolness of the coming storm. "Slyphide are potent charm users. They can eat your flesh and you'd never feel anything more than a casual touch. I was worried she might try to take a bite."

I nodded lightly, accepting that answer. I didn't want to ask him if he was jealous, I had already seen the answer to the question earlier. Something must have shown on my face because he sighed heavily.

"Maybe I was a little territorial, but I wasn't mad at _you_."

I smiled at that. "I understand. I will be more careful in the future." I kissed his neck lightly and nestled in his embrace. I looked to him with lidded eyes, "I can walk the rest of the way, its ok." No sooner than finishing the statement did I start yawning. I don't know why I felt so tired suddenly.

He smiled down to me and shook his head. "I saw you rubbing your back. I'll save you the discomfort. We're not far from our destination."

"If you insist."

"I do."

I settled against his chest as he walked us gracefully out of the garden. I began to think if I could ever be as strong as he is. I couldn't carry him like this for long yet he does it with such ease. I fell asleep listening to his heart beating.

I awoke to the sound of hushed voices as we entered the home. The hour was late, I hadn't expected them to be up still. I pretended to still be asleep until we were alone in the room. He laid me onto the bed and started to undress me. My eyes fluttered open and he blinked down at me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on top of me. I kissed him softly as I kicked off my boots. I ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a fistful of the locks and deepening our kiss. He groaned lightly at the sharpness of it.

He explored my mouth with his tongue and I made soft noises into him. His hands were roaming over my body dragging blunt nails across the skin. I ached inside my tight pants, I wanted him to free me. As I started to grab for his belt he stopped me. His eyes were dark with need but his brow was furrowed in concern.

"I thought you said your back was sore?"

I blushed a little, "It is."

He kissed my forehead, "Then you should rest." He trugged out of his clothes, depositing them on the floor neatly before climbing under the blankets. He pulled me against him, burying his face in my hair. "There will be more occasions to have my affections in the future."

_Plan A: Ask nicely_. I whined a little, pushing my bottom against his groin. He was still firm from the kiss. He grunted a little and moved his hips back, away from mine.

"Sora—"

I cut him off. _Plan B: challenge his pride. _"I'm sorry I just recalled a certain someone's message. What did it say again? Ah right, next time I grinded on you, you wouldn't stop until I was walking in a zig zag across the lot." I huffed a little. I turned over to face him. He was trying to mask his annoyance but he was failing at it.

I continued, pushing my luck a little. "Last time I checked I was still walking a straight line. Sorry pops but it takes a lot to keep up with me. I know how—" I was cut off by a callous stare and a brutal kiss. He pushed himself over me and tore – literally tore – my pants off of me. He unsheathed his massive length while pulling my hips onto his.

He growled in his kiss, devouring my pleasured gasps and purrs. His hands cupped my ass and he spread me before plunging himself into me. There was no foreplay this time and it stung, My eyes watered a bit but he quickly found my prostrate and hit it in one hard slam. I had to bite my hand to keep from crying out in pleasure.

He pushed my hands above me, holding my wrists together with one hand. He slammed into me over and again and I bit into his shoulder moaning around his flesh. It seemed to just excite him more.

His hand on my ass was bruising in strength. He forced me onto him in time with his strokes and I found my body aching for a release. Our skin was glowing brightly, casting shadows on the walls with our movements. Something inside me was building, a pressure deep within. I knew it wasn't my orgasm so I tried to ignore it.

That got easier when he forced me to change positions. He abruptly pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss. He pulled me off the bed and pressed me into the wall in one fluid motion. He had my back leaning against the wall and my legs wound around his hips. He entered me again and I tossed my head back as he rode me.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my head so I had to face him. "I want to see your face when you come undone." I quivered under his hard eyes. My face was flushed with pleasure, it was plain to see even under the glow of my skin. _I've created a monster… _

I was calling his name as my body trembled. I was close, so close. His grunts deepened as he let his hand fall from my hair. "Don't take your eyes off me." I let out a breathy moan in agreement.

His hand slid down under my thigh and he lifted it higher, gaining better access. He pounded into my entrance and I cried out. I came hard, calling his name and spilling my seed on his stomach and myself. As promised I never broke eye contact and I flushed heavily at the heat in his gaze.

He groaned deep as his pace quickened and his force nearly doubled. I was blissfully seeing white by the time he came. The room shuddered with energy and I could feel the building heave. The sound of wood cracking and walls giving startled us.

A massive trunk shot through the floor, destroying half the room in its sprout. We scrambled to the corner and he pushed me behind me, eyes narrowing. The great tree just kept growing, its trunk rising from the very floor boards. Its roots ripped through the floor and we could hear the others in the home making startled sounds.

So far, it wasn't dangerous. But damn if it wasn't huge! Merlin and Aerith burst through the shattered door frame, surprise filling their faces. I hid behind Leon, though I knew my glowing skin would make me still very noticeable.

Their eyes were fixed to the tree. The outside wall had crumbled and you could see into the town. The local vegetation had also grown during our tryst. Vines slithered like tentacles into the room while leaves sprouted off them. It was like watching a time lapse of a garden growing. Everything just happened so quickly.

Aerith turned to us with teary eyes, smiling softly. "It would seem that the seed has found a home in this mechanical world. Life is returning quickly."

I looked to the large trunk in the collapsed room. I couldn't see where the canopy started from my position. "Is that the world tree?"

"This is my home, **_not_** the Hundred Acre Wood!" Merlin's voice was thick with irritation.

She was still smiling though her tears had spilled down her cheeks. "Its just the sapling. In time the roots will stretch deep. There is a possibility it might restore the light to the world below us as well. When it is finished growing it will tower above the castles in town."

She walked over to us and kneeled. She pulled us into a soft embrace and let the tears fall. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that we were both starkly naked.

"What will happen if the light is restored?"

"Then the Radiant Gardens will be habitable and we could reclaim the mounds we faerie called our homes." Her voice was thick with emotion.

I could feel Leon's heart skip when she said that. I pressed my chest to his back and embraced him tightly. Those words had meant a lot to him. I would do my best to ensure it would happen. He was everything to me, I knew that.

When Aerith pulled away from the hug she gave me an odd look. I cocked my head in question and she put a hand on my shoulder. She moved in to get a closer view and gasped. "Is this… what I think it is?"

Leon nodded slowly, "Its my marking."

"But how?" Confusion was a face that she wore well.

"We're not really sure. But it appeared when we first made love."

It was at that point that Merlin excused himself entirely from the room. We watched him depart then carried on with the conversation. I told her about the bird I breathed out of me. She seemed extremely interested in that.

"It sounds like you forced her magick out before it could finalize. The bird you expelled was her tracking spell. The mark will remain but you shouldn't feel her influence any longer."

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. Finally, things were starting to look up. She caught on to my relief and shook her head lightly. "You're not completely out of the woods yet, Sora. She knows your magick, be careful how you use it else you risk her finding you quickly."

I could feel a wash of power over my skin, it was small but potent. _I have felt this before_, I thought. Right on cue wings fluttered into the room. Some of them landed on the massive trunk while others floated in the garden that bloomed in the yard. One of them came to us, hovering in front of Leon and myself.

Aerith looked bedazzled by their display. Until the charm drops they look just like sprites and butterflies. Larxene was hovering in front of us, a wicked grin on her face. "You two are so discreet about your practices. The scent of your magick traveled far, Sora."

Aerith's eyes narrowed when she could see their true forms. I hadn't thought her capable of feeling anything unpleasant. "The dark queen's spies." She merely stated it. Her tone was as close to neutral as it would ever get.

Larxene gave her a dirty look and I cleared my throat to gain their attention. "Aerith, they no longer work for Maleficent. They are a free people now and they deserve to be given a chance."

Larxene turned her gaze to me, her harsh look was softened. I began to wonder if the demi-fae were ever allowed to roam free. Had they always been the ant under the boot? When she spoke I was still deep in thought, "You were true to your word, Windwaker." She looked to the large tree with such soft eyes.

_Windwaker_? I smiled at the nickname.

"This will provide us what we need to thrive. Thank you." She fluttered down and landed on Leon's shoulder. He tensed at her weight, I could feel his discomfort and see it radiating off him. She however, didn't seem to mind. I smiled to her and she blew me a kiss, it earned a chuckle from me.

"I hope you will be comfortable there, Larxene. I am sorry I will not be here to see you enjoy it." She frowned at that. "I do not live in this realm and I must go home soon." She looked away from me and fluttered off with the rest. I could see her aura burning around her, she was hurt.

The great swarm of Slyphide followed the great trunk. They were spiraling up it, fluttering softly upwards and out of sight. I looked at the demolished room and sighed. "Where are we going to sleep?" My body pleasantly ached all over and I was tired.

Aerith walked over to the flipped bed, pushed outside by the trunk. She snatched up the blankets and shook them out before turning them over to us. We blinked at her in unison. "I don't think Merlin will trust you two in any of his bedrooms for awhile." She giggled and I blushed. "But the air is cool and the town is quiet. You can still sleep in here. Though clothing may be a good idea."

I laughed as I settled into the corner of the room. I didn't really care for sleeping on the floor but if it had to be done… Then it couldn't be helped.

"How are you feeling, Sora?"

"Great, just a little tired from all the activities. I didn't exactly plan on raising this kind of wood today." I heard Leon stifle a chuckle at the innuendo.

Aerith flushed and giggled. "If you truly feel better then tomorrow we will head home, all of us."

I looked to her and felt my heart race. It had seemed like ages since I had been in the company of my friends. In a world where magick didn't rule. Just a nice boring life. I felt my eyes water and saw my vision blur. "That would be wonderful."

She smiled softly to us before leaving the broken room. Leon scavenged the rubble for our belongings. After a few minutes of sifting through splintered wood and crushed rock he came back with his pants and my boxers.

We shuffled into them and climbed under the blanket. We found we couldn't really sleep comfortably spooning on the hard floor. After a few attempts we found a position that worked. We laid Pisces style. I rested my head on his hip, his head rested on my thighs. We curled into each other and drifted off into the most peaceful slumber I'd had as of late.

* * *

**Closing A/N: So now we have introduced a new species of the Fae with Larxene as their queen! Bwahaha. I do plan on having her be a plot driven character. She will appear in later chapters to further things along.**

**Slyphide are actually air type faeries, more commonly seen as sprites. Since in this universe these demi-fae can cloak themselves as sprites and insects I chose to call them that. It also helps that I couldn't think of anything else.**

**The nickname for Sora that Larxene uses is not enitrely based on the LoZ game. I actually thought of it with the idea that he has dominion over the air element and most of his main developments occur after dreaming. I found it to be most fitting to use this title after accessing all of this.**

**In this chapter Larxene also calls Leon a nickname, Stormbringer. These two have a little history that will be explained in the later chapters of this story. The nickname should not need to be explained by this point. **


	16. Ordinary World pt 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all characters, locations, and outside references. **

**A/N: So this chapter is a little slower paced, not a lot happening here. I had planned on this being a two part chapter so the next half of it will probably be posted in a couple of days, as soon as I write it.** **We discover a little bit more about the faerie life and maybe just a little bit of what is in store for poor Sora's future. Allies don't come cheap after all.**

**This two part chapter was named after the song Ordinary World by Duran Duran though personally I like most of the covers better than the original.**

* * *

Morning had come and its soft light filtered through the crumbling wall. I shifted as I woke from my slumber. I tried to stretch but Leon's hold on my legs was too tight, I had to settle for just stretching my arms out. My body ached all over, its been a long week to say the least.

_The skin on my stomach feels strange_… I peeked under the blanket as I squirmed gently out of his grasp. I peered onto my flesh and saw the remnants of the nights activities. _That's right, we had sex._ I flushed heavily as I remembered each occasion.

I pulled the rest of myself out from his grip and he stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me. "Good morning, sorry I woke up you." I smiled sweetly to him.

His voice was as thick with sleep as the rest of him, "G'morn..ing." he seemed very tired still.

I crawled over to him and planted a kiss on his nose. As soon as I tried to stand up his arms locked around me. "Leon, c'mon… I gotta get cleaned up." Heat flushed my face as I spoke.

"No," he pulled me down, forcing me to lay on his chest. I could feel could feel the scratchy patch of his skin that had dried with my stain. He ran his hands along my thighs and I quivered at the touch. He ground his hips up against mine and I could feel that the morning had been kind to him. His eyes were dark with need.

"You two start early."

We both turned in the direction of the sound. Larxene was standing on a nearby vine, watching us with fierce eyes.

I blushed heavily and dismounted my lover, he in turn groaned. I have a feeling is going to like her less now. He glared at her with such intensity I feared she would combust. She merely laughed at him as she took flight, coming to hover near me.

"What brings you to us, Larxene?" I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them lightly. For some reason I didn't want her to look at me.

She huffed and landed on my knees, her tiny face was inches from mine. "Why do you continue to insult me?"

I blinked down at her, her anger was radiating from her flesh. She was truly irritated. I looked to Leon with pleading eyes. He seemed to understand what I was asking.

He sighed and sat up, keeping the blanket covering his waning erection. "In faerie customs, to hide oneself in the company of another is to suggest they are unworthy to lay eyes on you. You're unintentionally treating her like a commoner and not like a queen."

I scrunched my nose. I couldn't hide my displeasure. "What happened to equality?"

He shrugged at that, "It's a monarchy, Sora."

I grumbled in my head as I slid my knees down. She hovered in the air staring hungrily at me. There are things that can cause me such discomfort as I felt. The look she was giving me was definitely on that list.

Leon was watching her as she stared. I could see his irritation brighter than the morning light. I decided I would try to end the conversation quickly. "Again Larxene, what is the intent of this visit?" I was really getting annoyed that no one would answer questions the first time.

She continued to stare for a few more seconds. Her eyes were like hands travelling up my body. I really didn't like that feeling. She finally broke her stare and met my gaze. It was getting difficult to maintain a smiling face for her grace. "The intent is to deliver a gift for you as a token for freeing us."

I wanted to feel bad about my attitude but I couldn't, not while she was looking at me like that. I tried my best to look pleased. "Larxene you didn't have to do that. It was the right thing to do, I don't need a reward for such a service." I also had no idea that would happen. I didn't feel right about accepting a gift for an action I didn't know I was doing.

She grinned to me wickedly and I was overcome by a foreboding feeling. What did she have planned? She turned and motioned to something in the bush of wild roses outside the room. A large butterfly fluttered into the room. It hovered around me twice before settling near Larxene. The utter sadistic joy on her face was starting to scare me.

I looked at Leon, his eyes were fixed on the insect and ever narrowing. He was feeling threatened. "Your grace, this is generous but I have no need of a pet."

She turned to me, eyes wide. She looked insanely angry for a second but it passed. She could see I was serious, then she laughed. Oh how she laughed. "This is no 'pet', child!"

I looked back at the insect and stared thoughtfully. Oh, right. They can hide themselves as insects. I smacked my forehead hard with my palm, shame and embarrassment taking over. I was flushed when I spoke to her.

"My apologies Larxene, I did not think anything of it."

She continued to have her hysterical fit. I really did feel like an idiot. "Show your form, Marluxia."

The butterfly shimmered brightly for a moment, when its light faded I could see him clearly. He was small like Larxene though a little larger in frame. He was about six inches in height. His hair was a pale pink that cascaded to his shoulders. His wings were large and patterned like autumn leaves. He was very beautiful.

I was officially confused now. "What exactly are you offering to me, Larxene?"

"I am giving you my best warrior. He will see to it that you remain safe while you are in your realm."

I blinked at her. There was no way to get out of this without hurting someone's feelings. "Uh, I appreciate the offer but I have Leon for that." I smiled sheepishly over to him. His eyes were still fixed on Marluxia. Crap.

"I am not doubting his ability to protect you but I have seen her mark on you. It would be wise to have multiple guards, Sora." She fluttered over to the pink haired man and whispered something to him. I could see him glance to me then back to her.

"If nothing else," her wicked grin came to her face. "you may take him to your bed with you. Marluxia is one of the more… open minded of my warriors. I think you would find him better to suit your tastes."

I flushed immediately and heard Leon scoff. I was surprised he was quiet through all this. I was at a loss. I truly didn't know what to say. Unfortunately, stupid things come out when you don't think. "No offense but isn't he a little small to perform such an activity? I mean he's smaller than my dick."

Larxene laughed, while holding all the charm of jingling bells it still froze my blood. I had said something bad, imagine that. "Marluxia." That one word was enough. I guess he was used to her odd orders.

The room swelled with a sudden surge in magick. He shimmered and glowed so bright I had to avert my eyes. I could feel the room thick with tension, when the light faded I turned back to face them. When I had returned my head to its original position I stared blankly before me. I blinked absently, my brain trying to make sense of what had happened.

I could see the small form of Larxene, next to her stood a man. He was a little shorter than Leon was but still taller than I. It took a few moments to register that it was Marluxia. His wings had faded with the transformation, leaving them decorative tattoos on his arms and thighs. I turned slowly to Leon. He was staring harshly at the two. I sighed heavily. What do I do?

"As you can see Sora, Marluxia's magick allows him to use this form as well. He will have no trouble servicing your different… _needs_."

I was not comfortable with this. "I do not need another partner, Larxene. I am quite happy with the one I have, thank you."

She turned angry eyes to me, "You will take this gift or you will be at war with our people."

I gaped at her. Was she serious? "Fine, gods dammit."

Leon shot me a furious look. I shrugged to him. "I am not starting a war over this, what do you want me to do, kill them all over a _GIFT_?" The deadpan look he gave me terrified me. That was definitely a yes.

"Then we have a treaty, Larxene. In return I would like you to keep an eye on this realm. If any of Maleficent's goonies come through here I want to know about it." She nodded to me. I turned to the silent pink haired man. "Marluxia you may come with me but I will not be sleeping with you."

I could see his small figure burning with irritation, I had offended him. He was good about not showing his emotions unfortunately I am a 'reader'. He remained silent.

It was Larxene who broke the quiet. Her small voice quaked with rage. "To deny him the sharing of flesh is the same thing as denying the gift, young one!"

I thought about that for a minute. I picked over her words in my head and smiled. Leon gave me a questioning look I grinned back to him. "My apologies Queen Larxene. He will share my flesh." I could practically feel Leon's eyes burning into my skin. He was livid. I didn't look to him, I didn't want to ruin what I had planned.

She accepted this, and nodded. "I will send him to you before you go." I nodded in compliance. Marluxia shifted back to his small form, his large wings fanning softly behind him. He gave me a strange look. I think he knew what I was doing.

"I am not sure when we will be departing but I plan on leaving before sunset. You have a few hours time Marluxia, enjoy it in their company." I gave him a soft smile. He met my glance for a short time before turning away and following Larxene up the tree. Why was everyone so stoic?

I turned back to Leon who was glaring at me. I widened my eyes and raised my brows in reponse. Oh yes, definitely pissed off.

"What the hell was that?" His body was radiating rage.

I sighed, I really didn't want to fight about it. "It didn't seem worth going to war over. There are two of us, many of them. Even if we did win I wouldn't feel good about eradicating an entire population over their gratitude."

"Do you even know what you agreed to?" He practically barked the words at me.

"Do you?" I spat back. I could see little twitches of electricity bouncing off his skin. Apparently he didn't catch any of it. "I agreed to share flesh in return for a warrior and peace. Seemed like an ok deal to me."

"We've had one night together and you're already—"

He was starting to anger me. I cut him off, "We had one night and it was fantastic. I am trying to keep peace between the fae. I'm sorry if I made a bad decision but I am extremely new to this. You need to help me out. I agreed to share flesh with him, not fucking him!" I stared harshly to him, my eyes watered a little bit. I was reminded of Chrysalis and the fights we had. I trembled lightly before the tears spilled. I didn't want to fight with him.

He moved into me and embraced me tightly, I could see the anger washing away from him. I think he finally understood what I had meant. I sniffed lightly and wiped at my eyes. His large hands cupped my face and he kissed me softly. He spoke against my lips, "I'm sorry, I was so bothered by the concept of sharing you I didn't even hear the word play."

I nodded lightly, "Its ok, I just don't like arguing. But you said it yourself, behind those beautiful faces lies sharp teeth. We agreed on sharing flesh, to them that should be just as valuable as sex."

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "For being so new to our politics you catch on quickly. You will make a fine king one day."

King? I stared at him, the confusion evident on my face. He mused my hair lightly. "What does that mean?" I asked dryly.

He looked me over slowly. "Nothing right now. Once upon a time our kings and queens were chosen by the gods themselves. A ruler over the fae has to be strong but more importantly as to be able to bring life to their people. You have that gift, Sora. It is a possibility that when Radiant Gardens is restored the mounds there will recognize you as ruler."

I felt dizzy, this was too much. I could never be a king, especially not for a race I had never known I was a part of! What would that mean for my life? I couldn't be a king and remain in my realm. I'd have to live there, with my people. All my friends and my family, I'd have to leave them behind. I hugged Leon tightly.

I had always known there would be sacrifices made. That isn't a surprise to me. But I had no idea that so many of them would be mine. I wasn't ready for that.

I grumbled and pulled away from him, my head felt so heavy. Too much going on. I stood and stretched out, relishing when my back made a soft 'pop'. I looked down to my lover on the floor and tried to smile at him. "Do you think Merlin would let us use his bath" I touched my stomach lightly, "I hate the feeling of dried _leche._"

"Hm," he pushed himself up and stretched. "After last night I don't think he really wants us in any of his rooms." He chuckled lightly.

I glanced again at the massive tree coming out of the floor boards. I panned over the room accessing the damage and I can't say I really blame the man. We demolished this room. I looked down to my stained stomach again and frowned. I really wanted a shower.

Leon grabbed at my wrist and I looked up at him. He had a glint in his eye and that worried me. "What?"

"I could always call a rain storm, we can bathe outside."

I thought about that. Merlin's house is kinda secluded from the rest of the town. If necessary that would work. "But we don't have anything to dry off with…"

The heated look he gave me sent chills down my spine. I could tell he was thinking about the last time there was no towel around. I shivered lightly, it was too early for that. I shook my head softly, "Lets try to keep this pg-13."

He laughed lightly, "I will try but it is difficult when your body reacts so strongly to my suggestions."

I blushed heavily and tucked myself into the waistband of my boxers. "There! No problem now. Lets get washed up, I don't like feeling this on me."

He nodded lightly and walked to the gaping hole in the wall. He looked about outside before beckoning me over. He guided me around to the back of the house. It was scenic and placid, just soft shrubbery with a few bushes of roses and clusters of wild flowers. _Must have been our magick._

We stripped down quickly and tossed the few remnants of clothing we had left off to the side, keeping it under the roof to keep them dry. I could feel his magick humming in the air, it was like soft vibrations. He was deeply concentrated as he constructed a small barrier around us. I looked at him quizzically. "Why the barrier?"

"I want to see if this works. I'm going to try to contain it to within the barrier."

I arched my brows at that. I hadn't thought that possible. His magick was pulsing like waves in a pool, crashing against me. It was so warm and relaxing. He held his hands in front of himself and slowly it started to conjure, a thick black cloud. He started to smile as he lifted it, placing it above us at the tip of the barrier. He flexed his magick and the rain fell.

It was a warm rain like a spring shower, it felt good against my skin. I looked up at the clouds swirling above us, trapped in the barrier. It was a steady stream, enough to wash ourselves with easily without getting soaked to the bone. I smiled up at him and pulled him into an embrace. "Very impressive Stormbringer."

He smiled at me and kissed me deeply in the falling rain. His roaming hands did well to wash my skin and I happily returned the favor. After a few minutes of teasing and washing we were done. He dispelled the storm and dropped the barrier. He did well to contain it, only we were wet.

I shook myself lightly trying to flick off the water beads. Unfortunately my hair was soaked and its drippings undid my progress. I sighed, annoyed. I just wanted to be dry. Leon didn't seem to be having as much trouble as myself getting dry. Then again his hair wasn't as thick as mine.

I pondered for a solution, pacing slowly back and forth. I thought back to the episode I had when Maleficent's poison kicked in. I had been able to control the air with my magick then. If I could tap into it, perhaps I could control it like Leon did. I could use it to dry myself with a breeze? It was worth a shot. Worst case scenario I was left wet and cold.

Leon was watching me intently as I pulled my hands up before me and concentrated. I was trying to focus my magick like he had. I was calling out to the very element of the air and pulling it in slowly. I could feel the breeze pick up a little.

_Not enough magick…_ I flexed a harder and could feel my body tense with the might of it. A steady stream of air was flowing tightly in a orb between my hands. I could feel the air pulling in and pushing out of it. It was not quite strong enough yet. I took deep even breaths even as my hands shook, it was really exhausting draining myself into this. I pulled my hands a little further apart and pushed deeper into myself. I tried to tap the power that was hidden in there and this time it worked. A strong gust was channeling into my open hands and a large orb whirled like a vortex. I smiled at my accomplishment.

I held it in one hand and passed it over my body limb by limb. It did well to ward the water off and the skin had dried perfectly underneath. I playfully transferred it from one hand to the other. It was like holding a really lumpy ball. When I had finished I turned to Leon, the orb still churning in my hands. "Did you need to be dried as well?"

He was quietly staring at me, his face unreadable. I took a step forward and he stiffened. I couldn't keep the hurt out of my eyes. He seemed to collect himself after that. "Sorry Sora. I have not seen that magick in centuries. Not since the last queen of the dark fae."

I blinked at him. I let the spell disperse and a rough wind shook us as it pushed outwards. I stumbled at the force of it. I gave a sheepish smile. "Graceful in take-off rough on the landing. Sorry."

He smiled. "That was a very advanced spell you used. Many fae get power over the wind but few of them can control it like you did. They have great things in store for you, Sora." He hugged me lightly. I was glad he did, I didn't want him to see me frown.

We hurriedly dressed in our remaining garments (his pants, my boxers) and headed back to the home. Upon arriving back in the room we found Merlin leaning on the frame of the busted door.

He looked at us and then quickly away. "Why are you so scantly clad?"

"Uh… " I pointed to the tree. "That kind of lost or destroyed our clothes… so yeah."

The wizard grumbled something about lousy guests and snapped his fingers. With that I had on a full set of clothes, a perfect replica of the uniform Maleficent had shredded.

I blinked down at my clothes. I can't imagine how powerful you must be to just conjure something so intricate. "Why do you use that wand? Your magick seems to work just fine without it."

"I like it." The wizard pulled his wand from his robe and twirled it in his hand. He was a strange one.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you put me back in my uniform?"

"Time passes differently in each realm. In your realm time travels slower. So while you've been here for a week it has only been a few hours there."

_A few hours? That's pretty wild. I know where I am vacationing!_ Out of the corner of my eye I could see wings fluttering around the rose bush. I turned to see a large Saturn butterfly with brown wings like crumpled leaves. _Marluxia_..

I walked over to him and cupped him lightly in my hands. I flashed him a bright smile. "I hope you're ready to go, Mar." He fanned his wings slowly before letting them sit idle. I assumed it was a yes. I kept him in my hands and walked back to the others. Merlin was giving me a questioning look. He eyed the insect in my hands and pointed his wand to him. A small spark flared and Marluxia lay in my hands in his natural form.

"I thought so, a Slyphide. What are you doing with him? That's an endangered species!"

"While we were consummating we stirred them from their slumber. The tree that we grew is now serving as their home in this realm. The queen of the Slyphide's insisted on providing our young Sora here with a protector." It was Leon who answered for me. He was so quiet sometimes you could forget he was in the room. "You know how faerie politics are were he to refuse such a generous gift."

"Aye…" the wizard replied. I couldn't help but feel he was just begging us to leave.

I looked down to the man in my hands. "Sorry about that Mar, you can shift back if you'd prefer. I'll be gentle."

He gave me that same strange look that Larxene had given me. One that said all too well they didn't trust kind words. One that said they wanted to believe I meant it.

I looked over to Merlin, calling his name softly to get his attention. When he finally turned around I smiled softly to him, "Is Aerith ready to depart?"

"She packed last night, I would assume yes."

"Ok then lets get this going."

As we were leaving the room I turned to the tree. I stared hard at it, remembering its gifts and what I had done. I felt really good. I hard experienced something truly awful but the good that came from it was worth its price in blood.

I ran out of the room to join the others in the study room. We stood around the massive cauldron and I couldn't help but look into it. A thick liquid was bubbling but was odorless. I wondered what it was.

Merlin touched the liquid and it rippled. A picture in the murky fluid and I could see the employee restroom. He must have connected it to the mirror. A cold shiver went down my spine. After this I didn't plan on getting in front of any mirrors for a while.

Marluxia looked up at me, I forgot I had been holding him. I guess he felt me get nervous. His face expressed nothing, he was a brilliant blank mask. I assumed it was his way of expressing concern.

Leon touched my arm lightly and I flinched under it. His cold eyes were looking me over. Unlike the pink haired man he expressed his thoughts well on his face. Or at least I knew him well enough to notice the slight curl of amusement or furrow of the brow.

"I'm okay…" I nodded slowly. I took a few deep breaths.

Merlin snapped and the cauldron suddenly swelled in size. Before I had time to question he gave us one big push and sent us all tumbling in. I could hear his laughter echoing down our fall.


	17. Ordinary World pt 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all people, lyrics, outside references, and overall every pronoun. **

**A/N: Yay finally poor Sora gets home! I wanted this to be a two part chapter because there was a lot to be done to finally get them to their destination. I didn't want to rush it since all the little things that happen are to an extent, important. I try not to leave anything forgotten. In the next few chapters we will explore how Marluxia living with our hero complicates things further. Hurr hurr.**

* * *

We all came tumbling through the mirror at the same time. I hit the ground first holding Marluxia tightly to my chest with one arm as I braced myself for the next person to fall. Leon and Aerith came through together, their bodies crashed into mine. It took every ounce of strength to keep from falling and crushing him. Somehow the portal had sent us through at an angle. So while we fell vertically we came out the mirror horizontally.

I groaned from the bottom of the dog pile as I strained to keep off the tiny pink haired man. I could hear Aerith apologizing as well as feel her slide off the top. Leon stayed for a minute eyeing the man I had so preciously protected. I nudged him lightly and he groaned. When he stood he pulled me up too. We all took a minute to dust ourselves off.

The bathroom was completely dark. I could feel the soft vibration of power in the air and I looked down to see Marluxia glowing softly. He darted out of my hands and flew to the ceiling, he intensified his light. It was now bright enough to see where we were going.

"Thanks, Mar. that is very helpful." I sent him a smile but I doubted he could see it. He was so bright he looked like a ball of light. I could feel the building tremble and I looked to Leon. Distantly there was thunder rolling. "Is this your storm?"

Something crossed over his face, in better lighting I may have said guilt. "I'll try to dispel it," he grumbled.

I looked up to the Slyphide at the ceiling, his bright light was unwavering. "Marluxia, I am not sure where I can keep you until I am cleared to leave the building." Though I couldn't see his form, I knew his eyes were on me.

Aerith chirped in, "Actually Sora he can stay in the office with me. That will keep him out of sight and hopefully out of harm's way."

"I am a warrior, you do not need to protect me." His voice cut through the room. It wasn't what I expected, soft but definitely masculine. Though it held no emotion, I could tell he was irritated by the comment.

"I'm sure you're capable of handling yourself in battle, Mar. But we can't have you flying around in the broad daylight." I was trying hard to be polite, fae are so damn sensitive.

"I could revert to my insect form."

"No, you can't. You're insect form is a Saturn Butterfly. They are not found anywhere near this region. Aside from that, I'd have a butterfly stalking me all day, that's even more odd."

His light dimmed and I could see him frowning. I ran a hand through my locks as I tried to think of a solution. I could just tell he wasn't going to give up on it. I remembered that the employee bathroom was right by the breakroom. I had an extra tank top in there. It'd be a little small on his frame but it should still fit. Now about pants...

"Aerith, are there spare uniform pants in the back office?"

She was quiet in thought. She finally nodded slowly, "Yes I believe there are. Why do you… Oh! I should have something to fit him."

I grinned up at Marluxia, "I'll get you my spare shirt. You'll have to stay in your big form for a while though. I hope that's ok."

He said nothing, just nodded lightly. We filtered out of the dark room in a chain, Marluxia had dimmed to a normal tone and was standing on the nape of my neck. My unruly hair did well to hide him. Not that anyone could see or hear us for that matter.

Leon went towards the store front. I could feel his magick trickling over my skin. He was trying to dispel the storm. It seemed pretty bad_, I hope no one was hurt it in._

I ran to the back first and fumbled in the dark. Marluxia shimmered for me and I was able to find my locker. I grabbed the spare shirt and we headed out again to find Aerith. She walked us to the back office in the dark store. We tried to avoid the clusters of people by moving in the shadows. We didn't want to draw attention to the man hiding in my hair.

The building was growing quiet. I could no longer hear the screech of wind outside. We slipped into the office and again he shed his light for us. Aerith tramped through a small closet in the room, looking at the different tags. She finally emerged with a pair of our goofy pants. She put them on the table and I placed the shirt on top.

"You can change now, no one will disturb us here." Aerith's voice was so soft.

He said nothing. I could feel his magick as he swelled in front of us. That blinding light flashing once again. He put on his new clothes without any indication of displeasure. He was a strange man.

"I am sorry that we don't have shoes for you. Be careful walking around here, this building is constructed with a lot of steel." He made no notion that he was listening. I sighed. "Just be careful, ok?" I was using the tone I did when I wanted to be charming and sweet. He was silent as ever, watching me carefully.

I sighed, he is not going to be easy to get along with. I think a spider would suit him better. I felt like an insect straying close to his web. I wouldn't be giving him too much trust.

We stalked through the shadows carefully moving around the small clusters. We were rounding the aisles when I heard the pattering of footsteps. Marluxia whirled around, his eyes fierce as he grabbed the unruly blonde by the scruff.

"What the hell man?! Let me go!" Roxas was yelling in a hushed tone. He was trying to squirm out of the man's grip.

"Roxas," I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I've been so on edge lately it was good to see a familiar face. I turned to the pink haired man, "Release him, please." I added the last part again trying to win him with niceties.

He looked at me harshly for a moment then obliged. He was taking this too seriously. Roxas scoffed, clearly annoyed and well within his right to be.

"Who the hell is that? More importantly where have you been?! This massive storm came out of nowhere blew the power out then you and Leon just up and vanished!"

Ah, crap. I hadn't thought of a good excuse yet. "We were… in the office." Not entirely false. Phew.

He raised an eyebrow, "You were in the office.. for three hours?"

"Yup."

His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you leave?"

Shit.

He stared at me intensely.

"We um…" I started. I couldn't think of anything.

Marluxia's voice cut through the silence. "They were busy consummating their relationship."

I flushed heavily and hid my face in my palm. I didn't have to see Roxa's face to know it was just as red as mine. "Thank you, Mar."

Roxas let the question go after that. He stared at the man harshly, making notes of his features in the filtered light of the lifting storm. "Who are you?"

The tall man narrowed his eyes to the young blonde.

"I'm his—"

"Uncle," I finished for him. "He's my uncle."

Roxas just stared at me, mouth slightly agape. Even Mar gave me a weird look. I smiled sheepishly. I hugged Roxas tightly. "We will talk later, sometime after work. Okay?"

He looked me down and shook his head. I flashed a little bit of my nape to him and showed him where Leon had been kissing. I knew the skin had bruised lightly. His face flushed and he seemed to buy it.

I turned to Mar and grasped his hand tightly, "_Vamos tío. Tenemos mucho que discutir._" I tugged him gently towards the front corner of the store. I was following the feel of Leon's magic like a good little faerie bloodhound.

When I finally found him he was talking to Cloud. The clouds were still thick overhead but the rain had pretty much stopped. Branches from the trees in the lot had been all but stripped of their leaves. The lot was a horrid mess.

I couldn't tell from where I was but it looked almost like an argument. Cloud seemed to be pretty upset about something and Leon wasn't talking much. I felt a tightness in my chest. I wanted to apologize and tell him it was all my fault. I knew they were good friends I felt guilty for causing a fight between them.

Marluxia put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a little of my tension ease. Why did fae contact ease me so much? I looked over my shoulder to him, "How did you know I was upset?"

His face was that blank mask. "Your body is extremely expressive. You would make for a bad king because of that."

I stared at him, fighting to keep the surprise off my person. "I suppose you heard our conversation then?"

"Stealth is what we excel at, little one."

"Is that why Larxene insisted on you coming to protect me?"

He was quiet again. I supposed he was thinking over if it was okay to talk about. He finally answered in his same dry tone, omit of all emotion. "It was indeed a gift for the reason she stated. It is against fae laws to directly lie to each other. It is possible to have other motives perhaps. She may hope to gain your favor and join your court when the time comes."

"She doesn't have to join my court, she owes me nothing. You are a free people now."

He merely shook his head. "There never was such a thing as a free people, little one. All freedoms come with a price. While it is true under your court we may be as close to that as our kind will allow it doesn't change that there are never truly neutral parties. You either serve or slave for a faction. We have long slaved for the dark one and would do much to see the shining light of your future court, Windwaker."

Ah, it just keeps coming and coming. His reasoning did make sense to me though I didn't like it. I didn't want to rule out of fear of consequence. Hell, I didn't want to rule at all! But if it came down to it, I would want my allies to choose my allegiance because I am a good king. Even to me it sounded silly. In this kind of political system, that was damn near impossible.

We watched them for a few more minutes until Sephiroth and Aerith stepped up to the front of the store. That seemed to end their discussion. As they were walking away Aerith hailed them to stay.

Sephiroth's voice boomed through the nearly deserted store, "IF YOU ARE INSIDE THIS BUILDING YOU ARE REQUIRED TO COME TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE. PREFEREABLY QUICKLY. EMPLOYEES PLEASE GO STAND WITH AERITH, ALL CUSTOMERS PLEASE COME SEE ME."

We split off to our groups, Sephiroth eyed Marluxia curiously for following me and I mouthed the word 'relative' to him and he nodded. We stood around Aerith waiting patiently for her to speak.

"The storm was quite severe and has taken out the power as well as the generator. Since we cannot operate business under these conditions it is Sephiroth's decision to send you all home as soon as the passage is safe."

There was some light murmuring in response to her statement, but she continued. "You will still be paid for your time today and we are sorry you all had to experience such a terrifying event of nature in the confines of this store."

She looked to Leon, "Mr. Leonhart, your bike has been moved to the installation bay. This was done at the beginning of the storm to avoid damage."

He nodded politely. I had forgotten that we took his bike 'today'. I looked at Marluxia and sighed. I had no idea how to transport him later.

We spent the next hour mostly in silence at the front with our belongings watching the clouds roll. Leon had to work hard to disperse them slowly. The storm itself had formed unnaturally but if it disappeared too quickly that would raise too many questions. I could feel the constant flow of power from him.

To everyone else it looked like he was sleeping. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving much. The fae in the room however, could feel the constant thrum of magick. Roxas kept glancing our way, looking from me to Leon and back again.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered to him.

He nodded slightly then stopped and shook his head. "Sorta, I can't figure it out. I feel weird, I think I might be getting sick." He rubbed at his forearms lightly.

"Hm," I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead, cheeks, and neck. "You feel ok to me. Maybe you're just being a big baby." I chuckled a little.

He cracked a smile but that odd look never left his eyes.

"What do you feel, Roxas?"

He looked at me for a moment before he broke away to stare at the carpet. "You'd think I'm crazy but I feel like something is crawling on me. I keep getting chills but I'm not cold."

I froze for a moment. He was feeling Leon's magick and his body was reacting to it. Marluxia gave him a once-over. He spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him over my breathing.

"Is he fae?"

"I am not sure, this is the first time I've heard him say anything like this before. Seems like he's got the sensory for magick though."

Roxas pouted, "I knew you'd think I was crazy."

I raised my eyebrows, "No, not at all. My uncle got very sick last week and it started with a similar symptom. I was just asking him the gory details so I know if I need to stay away from you." I gave him a toothy grin.

He smiled back at me before bounding over, closing the little distance. "No way dude! If I get sick you're going to get sick too." He leaned on me and started fake coughing.

I whined a long, 'noooo' while trying very poorly to crawl away from him. He was smiling and laughing again. I felt accomplished. I was distraught though, I didn't really want him to become fae. I felt if he did then his innocence would fade. So far its been nothing but trouble and extremely exhausting for me.

They finally let us go, a little before the sun would set. Leon went to the back to get his bike and pull around while me and Mar waited up front. I looked at him and sighed. How the hell was this going to work? I had a hysterical image of the three of us trying to fit on his bike. Needless to say it was not going to work like that.

I sighed outwardly as Leon pulled up on the curb. He was watching me through the glass doors. I led the pink haired man outside, his tension seemed to ease when we got outside the steel building. I looked to Leon with pleading eyes. I was really hoping he'd just cooperate.

"Leon," I gave my best puppy dog face. "Will you take him to my apartment first and then come back for me?"

The ferocity in his eyes was unmatched by any beast. It was the look the wolf gives the rabbit before snapping it in half with its jaws. I swallowed hard and tried to look pleasant. He grumbled and cursed before speaking loud enough for me to hear. "Why doesn't he just shrink and hang onto you?"

I slumped a little, "Because the velocity of the wind may tear his wings off him. I do not wish such a fate upon any creature gifted with flight." I could feel Marluxia eyeing me from behind. I could see the soft glowing of his aura. He was impressed.

Through all his scowling and irritation Leon still obliged. He instructed the other man how to properly ride as a passenger on the vehicle. The man was silent, he just did as he was told. The trait of a good soldier.

I waited patiently at the bench by the fountain outside. Since the storm had passed I got a chance to see the setting sun through the remaining clouds. The colors swirled like they were hand painted for my view. Brilliant gold, orange, traces of blue and violet. It was breath-taking.

It made me think of how much I took it for granted. Not to long ago I was scared for my life. I could have been killed at her hands and I would never have seen such beauties again. I was extremely grateful to be alive. I took in the beauty of my environment as I waited peacefully.

When I finally made it home Marluxia was sitting by the window. He was perched on the sill, silently watching the outside world. I put my helmet on the table and walked over to him. He was good at keeping his emotions in check, I had a hard time reading him.

"Is something troubling you, Marluxia?" I couldn't really tell but he seemed uncomfortable.

His eyes never left the window as he spoke, "I am fine. It is just alarming how mechanical the worlds have become."

Ah so that's it. He is a faerie of the wilds after all. He's probably not comfortable being surrounded by so much steel and stone. I closed the distance between us and leaned in to heave the window open a crack. A small breeze filtered in through the opening and his hair flowed in it. He gazed at me with that blank face. I could see the question in it.

I smiled before answering his silent question, "I thought a little fresher air might make you more comfortable." He was still watching me silently even as I turned away. He was getting easier to understand for me.

I joined Leon in the bedroom, he was tramping through my walk in closet. "Can I help you find something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for your clean linens."

I was about to ask him why when I remember our tryst from 'today'. I remembered how I had stained the sheets. I blushed lightly as I walked to the back of the closet and pulled out a new set.

I wasn't really sure what to do with Marluxia for sleeping arrangements. I didn't really have time to ask him. As soon as the bed was made Leon pulled me into it. We were both asleep within minutes.

When I awoke in the morning light my head felt strangely heavier. I shifted slightly, moving my head in the pillow. The weight seemed to be definitely real, As my hair moved the weight did not, it was keeping some of my locks down. I groped lightly at the mess and my hand fell on something warm. It startled me. I held it lightly as I pulled my hair from under it.

I sat up and saw the sleeping form of a tiny Marluxia. He apparently had taken it upon himself to sleep nestled in my hair. I smiled as I ruffled my locks lightly. It was early, the sun was just now coming up. I looked at the men sleeping in my bed and gave an odd smile. When did my life become such a mess?  
I got dressed in the early light of dawn and went for a walk. It felt good to be outside, I should do this more often. I walked to the local mart, it was open twenty-four hours so I would be able to get some items for breakfast. I hummed softly to myself as I bought some fresh fruit and berries. I wasn't sure but I had a feeling he wouldn't exactly be jumping for joy if I was trying to feed him pancakes.

On my way out I noticed the garden center opening. I thought back to the comment he made the night before. Maybe having something organic in the apartment would cheer him up. He was going to be staying for a long time. It would be best to make him more comfortable, right?

I was practically skipping all the way home. I had to put all the bags in one arm to hold the rose bush in the other. I smelled them on the downwind as I walked. The streets were empty at the hour so I started to sing as I walked.

"But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world, I will learn to survive."

I felt as if someone was watching me and I stopped for a moment. I took a quick look around and brushed off the feeling. The streets were still empty.

"Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say, 'pride will tear us both apart'. Well now pride's gone out the window across the rooftops run away. Left me in the vacuum of my heart."

I could feel it again, the pressure of being watched. This time I could feel the shimmer of magick and I turned in the direction of it. Out of the woods fluttered a large Saturn moth.

"Jeez Mar you scared the hell out of me!"

He fanned his wings softly as he hovered. He seemed very interested in the bush I was carrying.

"You ruined my surprise, sheesh." I huffed a little and started walking again. He stayed in his form, fluttering softly beside me. I was grateful the streets were empty, this would have looked very strange otherwise.

I hummed softly and continued my song. "What is happening to me, crazy some would say. Where is my friend when I need you most? Gone away."

I finished up as soon as we got to the door. I pushed it open and set the bush down in the corner of the living room. During the morning it would get the most light there. Marluxia immediately went to it, landing on the petals of a large rose in bloom. His wings fanned softly behind him.

"I wasn't sure what to get you. From what I saw it seemed like you preferred roses. I hope it makes your stay more comfortable for you."

He was silent, though not surprising by this point. I also wasn't sure he could speak in that form. He didn't have to for me, he was glowing softly exactly what he felt. The pastels swirling in his aura burned with a need for serenity. That was something I would try my best to offer him.


	18. The Lion and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: disclaims all characters, lyrics, pronouns, and well everything but the plot.**

**A/N: Smut chapter. I really intended to get the ball rolling with the story again but I got myself distracted. Its plot related smut though. A lot of what is said is written in Spanish. This was done intentionally because Marluxia does not speak Spanish. The intent is to alienate themselves from him even while sharing in some activites. I will translate in the closing note.**

**Titles after the Thrice song "The Lion and the Wolf" from the album Alchemy Index IV Earth.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of jingling bells. It was still early in the day and luckily it was an off day for me. I blinked in wonder as I saw the light from the bathroom cast off to the wall in front of it. I sat up in the bed, Leon's sleeping form was still beside me.

The bells faded and I could hear someone talking softly in the bathroom. Marluxia… I could only faintly make out some of what they were discussing. I sat quietly taking shallow breaths so I could hear.

"Not yet, my queen."

"Then he … … arrangement!"

I couldn't make out more than that, their voices were hushed. From what I could make out the queen was upset about a situation and Marluxia was trying to reassure her. But what did that mean? I sunk back into the covers as I waited for him to finish his 'call'.

When he emerged from the bathroom I glanced over to him softly. "Is everything alright?"

He gave me his usual blank face. He fluttered over to the bed and landed in front of me. His arms were crossed defensively across his chest. "The queen is upset that you are breaking our agreement."

I raised a brow at that, "Excuse me?"

"I know that you have taken the tall one to your bed on numerous occasions this past week but you have not taken me. You break our agreement to deny the sharing of flesh. You have been kind to me Sora but you show weakness as a potential leader to so heinously avoid your end of a bargin."

The look he was giving me was frightening. Cold eyes and an expression that while blank showed all the respect he was losing for me. He continued, "You must realize how bad it looks on your behalf. I explained to queen Larxene that time flows differently in your realm than hers. To her you have not sealed the agreement given two months time."

"Ah." I understood now. I had forgotten that while it had only been little more than a week here it had been far longer there. I guess it did look bad. "We will share flesh today, Marluxia but I have told you before I will not be taking you to my bed."

He stared at me harshly for a few moments. The faintest hint of a smile rose to his face before he bellowed in laughter, stirring Leon from his slumber. "A dirty trick of words, Windwaker. You do not breach your agreement by denying sex as long as you provide blood. I take back my comment, you are suited well for court politics."

I grinned wolfishly to the man. I could feel Leon's arms tighten around me and pull me closer to his form. He kissed my neck gently and nestled into my hair. I couldn't help but smile at the touches. I could see Marluxia glaring down at me. I guess he thought I was mocking him.

I shook my head lightly at him before patting the bed lightly beside me. "Come, sit with us."

He hovered for a minute then obliged. He was still scowling under that blank mask. He had gotten easy for me to read. Leon gave me a questioning look. His eyes were full of concern and irritation at the other man.

"I have an agreement to uphold, Leon." His eyes narrowed in response. I mused his bed head lightly. "I will be 'sharing flesh' with him today. I was hoping you would help to make the experience more enjoyable for me." I gave him a slight wink and nod.

He looked at me puzzled for a moment, "You want him to participate?" His tone was riddled with irritation. He was so territorial.

I tried to smile at him, "Sort of. If he's going to be literally eating my flesh I thought perhaps it would be less disturbing to me if you and I were fucking during the process." I was proud of myself, it sounded so matter-of-factly.

I could see he was baffled. I gave him a stern look and the confusion faded. He had his face close to neutral but I could see his annoyance playing under his skin. I didn't have to 'read' him for it.

He said nothing, eyes watching me intently. It seemed as if he was waiting for me to exclaim, 'aha, just kidding!' but it wasn't coming. I was serious and I needed him to know that. I couldn't just back out of a deal because he didn't want someone nipping at me.

The pink haired man's voice cut the silence, "With my charm you would not need his touches, Windwaker. I could easily undo you with my magick as he would do with his body. If he does not wish to participate I will make sure the experience is a pleasant one."

I felt Leon's body tense. He was burning with rage. He looked to me with those smoldering eyes and I shrugged under their gaze. "The choice is yours, Leon." I really didn't like baiting him like this but if it sped things up I was okay with that.

Ideally I would like to have the relationship we started out with. All sweetness and comfort. Unfortunately I had been robbed of that opportunity. If I was truly intended to one day rule a court of faerie I couldn't spend all my time babysitting the emotions of others. I had decisions to make. And this was a really easy one. Bleed a little gain a power ally. I really couldn't understand why he was so damn hurt over it.

I pulled him into me and kissed him gently, sighing into the contact. I really did love him. I know its really early to say such a thing but with as much as we've been through I felt as if I truly meant it. I wanted him by my side, in my bed, and most of all in my heart.

I could feel his tension ease and he kissed me back. He was so gentle in the mornings, all soft caresses and sweet whisperings. I pulled him on top of me, nestling him in between my legs. I had one of my legs hooked on his hip as I grinded into him slowly. His breath hitched at the movement before he returned the favor.

He had his face buried in my neck delivering kisses with teeth and tongue to the sensitive flesh. I gasped sharply as his teeth grazed along my collar bone and back up. I fluttered my eyes open and beckoned the small man over with flushed cheeks.

He made a graceful leap with a little fanning of his wings over Leon's form and landed by my hand. He looked at me curiously and I nodded lightly to him, uncurling my fingers. He stepped onto my palm and pulled my middle finger up into his arms. I watched him with fascination as he mounted my hand, settling himself into it. His legs had fallen on either side of my finger and his tiny hands embraced it tenderly.

When his magick flared across my skin I shivered heavily. Leon bit down on my neck harshly drawing a breathy moan from my lips. I could feel the hum of power coming from the man in my hand as his hands stroked my finger. It felt like so much more than that. The power from it was touching places he couldn't possibly reach from his position. None-the-less I felt him like a ghost of a man, stroking me all over.

Combined with Leon's attentions it was too much. I was in sensory overload. I didn't even feel it when Marluxia bit into me. All I felt was one long lick that ghosted across my body, though I knew it was only on my hand. I looked at him seeing the blood wash down my finger as he hungrily ate at the wound. I could feel his member pushing against my finger and his body pulsing in my hand.

Leon was still teasing at my neck but I wanted more than that. I spoke in between moaning, "_León, Por favor… Cojamos_." I grinded my hips against him. We were all glowing softly, power was rising in the room.

"_Quiero que me lo ruego._" He spoke against my lips, biting at them teasingly and I grinded against him again, moaning loudly at the friction.

"_Por favor, quiero cogerte._" Marluxia's charm was much stronger than I thought. Everything was amplified. I was writhing beneath him, my erection was becoming painful.

"_Dime lo que quieres_."

I flushed heavily at his words. Was he trying to embarrass me? "_Quiero que me cojan._"

"_Dilo fuerte._"

Yes, yes he was. I started to protest but a particularly hard stroke against my aching member from the man silenced my thoughts. I trembled in his hand, "_Cojamos! León!_" Between their attentions I couldn't think enough to translate my words. It was my native tongue and it came out if I was excited.

He stroked my length in one long motion and my breath hitched, I moaned loudly. It felt so good. He smirked down at me and it was purely predatory. "_Tu verga tan dura_." His thumb coaxed the head and I bit my bottom lip. My body was trembling at their touches.

"_Me pones muy calient__e__._" I watched him as he continued to tease my body. I wanted to speed things up. My body ached and he was teasing me as payback. I had to offer him something he couldn't pass up. "_Quiero metérmela en la boca._"

He raised his eyebrows at that. "_Ahora_?"

"_Si, ahora_." I darted my tongue out playfully to him, waggling the slight fork suggestively. I put on my best seductive face and tone. "_Me encanta mamar._" I practically moaned the last word. The heated look he gave me sent shivers down my spine.

"Who am I to deny you such a pleasure?" He breathed as he slid up my body. He settled himself on my chest, his large hand gripped the back of my head and guided me eagerly to his member. I ran my tongue along the length of it that I could comfortably reach, encircling the head a few times. I locked my lips around him and felt his body tense. I knew my body was vibrating softly from the magick I was releasing.

I worked him as he leaned forward onto the wall behind me. It was actually easier to get more of him in this way than the normal position we used. I found he easily slid in and out of my humming throat and I could feel Marluxia eating at a particularly sensitive patch of flesh. It didn't hurt in the least. I could feel his power rising and I almost choked around Leon.

The Slyphide in my palm was using his magick to imitate the practice I was giving to Leon and it felt real. I could feel his mouth around me and though I knew it was just him on my finger it felt like he was wrapped around my member. I could feel every slow lick he gave me as long sure strokes against me.

I moaned loudly around him and he thrusted deeper into my throat. Magick thrummed in the air and we all shuddered under it. I sucked at him furiously and could taste honey in my mouth. I knew he was getting close.

I could feel the smaller man thrusting into my palm and it only intensified the pleasure I was feeling all over. I could feel my palm grow hot and felt his release as his magick spilled out from him, the waves of his orgasm spilled over us and sent us both over the edge.

Leon managed a quick warning before it took him and he surrendered to my mouth. I drank deep from his pulsing flesh and I came from the splash back of their orgasms. I could still feel the ghost of the mouth around me. I shuddered underneath him, moaning loudly as it wracked my body. It was easily the most intense one I have ever had.

He drew himself out of me and I was trying to catch my breath. I could still feel the pulse of Marluxia in my palm. Leon leaned down and kissed me sweetly, he didn't seem to mind the fact that I just blew him.

I looked over to the Slyphide in my palm. He was curled up in it, his tiny face stained crimson. My finger was a gory mess but it would heal. I propped myself up on my free arm's elbow. I pushed up a little to ask silently for Leon to move. He smiled and gracefully moved off of me. I stared at my stomach thoughtfully.

Maleficent's mark was still there, that I had expected. I did not expect to see my stain looking so foreign. It looked like the fluid I had fed to Leon from the dish when the goddess possessed me. He seemed to catch my gaze and stare down too.

"That's… alarming." I said without looking up.

Marluxia pattered over to us and came to stand on my stomach. I couldn't see his face from where I was but if I had to guess he seemed surprised. "Is that… the nectar of the gods?"

"It seems like it." I stared at the mess on my stomach. I couldn't really move without spilling it.

Leon's voice was cool as he spoke, "Why would they choose such a way to deliver it?"

It was a valid question and I thought about it seriously before answering. "Perhaps that would be due to the effects of someone's magick? It definitely felt real so maybe why that's why they chose that method."

His eyes narrowed at that. "What exactly was he doing with his magick?"

I blinked at him before sighing lightly. "He was performing the same thing I did for you, Leon." I could hear him growl and scoff. I put a hand to my temple and rubbed softly. "I don't see why you're mad, he didn't actually touch me anywhere but my finger." I held it up to him, it was still bleeding slowly. "Which as you can see was definitely for the intent we had in mind."

He said nothing as he stared coldly at the grinning man on my stomach.

"Regardless, the goddess wants to share a gift with him. It wouldn't be wise to waste it. Marluxia, if you want it, take it."

He flashed Leon a wicked grin before kneeling on my stomach, he pressed his palms to either side and drank my god seed.

Leon huffed and turned to leave. I grabbed at his hand and prevented him from going. He shot me a cold glance and I stared hard back. _"No se preocupe León__. Te quiero y sólo usted._"

He stared at me with wide eyes. His body's tension melted and he came closer to me. He looked at me with soft eyes and I stared back, my eyes watering lightly.

"_Lo digo en serio te amo. Tú lo eres todo para mí._" I blinked at him as my tears fell. I had wanted to wait longer to say this to him but timing never seems to be on my side.

"Sora…" He pulled me into a tight embrace and held me there for several minutes. I was feeling nervous because he hadn't said anything else to me. I had kind of expected that reaction. I knew how I felt but I wasn't so sure about him. I knew he liked me but… He has lived for centuries. I can't expect him to love me after a few weeks.

When Marluxia had finished feasting I broke away from our embrace. Leon had a hurt look on his face. It was slight, hidden under his mask. I sighed and went into the bathroom. A long shower was in order. I locked the door and ran the water immediately.

There was a soft knocking on the bathroom door but I ignored it. I climbed into the shower and curled on the floor. I drew my knees up and cried softly. I had expected him not to say it back but it still stung. Emotions are stupid like that.

I stopped the drain and turned off the shower head, letting the bath fill instead. I didn't want to raise my water bill because I decided I needed to cry here. Kairi always says I think too far ahead.

I slouched in the water, feeling it fill around me. When it reached the level I wanted I shut it off and stared at the ceiling with glossy eyes. Tears spilled down my cheeks slowly.

_"The lion's outside of your door, the wolf's in your bed. The lion's claws are sharpened for war, the wolf's teeth are red."_

I was trying to keep my voice from cracking. I was singing softly my face just barely above the water.

_"And what a monstrous sight he makes, mocking man's best friend. Both the wolf and lion crave the same thing in the end. The lion's outside of your door the wolf's in your bed."_

My tears spilled faster as the meaning behind the verse set in. Why would he save me if he didn't love me? Was he that honor bound?

_"The wolf, he howls the lion does roar, the wolf lets him in. The lion runs in through the door the real fun begins. As they both rush upon you and rip open your flesh the lion eats his fill and then the wolf cleans up the mess." _My head swam and I was lulled into a deep slumber in the warmth of the bath.

I awoke sometime later in the cold water of the bath. I assumed it had been a few hours by how chilled the water was and how soggy my fingers were. My headache was gone now and even though my eyes stung I still felt better. I could face him now without feeling like an idiot.

I started to drain the tub and heard faintly a rumbling. My stomach cursed me for not eating this morning. I climbed out of the tub after I pulled the drain. I dried myself quickly and tied the towel around my waist.

As I stepped into the living room I saw out of the corner of my eye a large bush. I turned to face the offending shrubbery and hushed. The rose bush had swelled in size from our little tryst. Its roots had burst from its container. Marluxia was hovering around it curiously.

"That would be why we don't use magick when we fuck." I nearly spat the words at him. I was irritated and he was the only target. I didn't have to look around to know Leon wasn't here.

He said nothing and continued to hover around it. I grabbed a bagel and sat at the table. My songbook was there and I was overcome by the feeling to write. If there was one thing I was grateful about was that even in a bad mood I could be creative enough to block it out.

Marluxia reverted to his insect form and fluttered around the bush of roses. He seemed so buglike and mindless in that form. I went back to my writing. I managed to write three new songs and music for one of them. I felt pretty good about that.

I glanced at the time, ten o'clock, he's not coming home tonight. I shook my head at the thought. No, he is going home. To HIS home, not mine. I sniffled lightly as I dragged off to my room. I plopped down on the bed and stared at my phone. Some part of me was hoping he'd call or message me saying he was coming over but it never came. I drifted off into a deep and fitful slumber.

I dreamt of a girl with long raven colored hair. She had kind eyes and a warm smile. She was standing by a bonfire, looking into the sky. I followed her gaze up and saw thick clouds swirling over head. It looked like it would pour at any minute. Why wasn't she inside?

The sky heaved and lighting crackled, striking the ground a few feet in front of her. She never flinched even as the thunder ripped the air. A man stood in the wake of the lightning. I couldn't make out his features from where I was standing. I stalked closer, trying not to draw attention to myself. I could see the man was tall and well built. His face was unmarred and his hair was long. It cascaded in like a curtain behind him, long brown locks.

I felt drawn to him, as if I knew him. I watched as he called to her, his arms open for embrace. It wasn't until he spoke that I recognized him. I ran to him as he drew her in, I wanted to pull him away from her. She didn't seem bad but I knew he couldn't have her.

I ran and my body fell through his. They kept on, unable to see me. They were speaking in another language to each other. It sounded vaguely like French. I cursed myself for not taking classes for it. I was forced to watch him with her, kissing her tenderly the way he does to me. I felt my heart breaking at the scene. He whispered something to her and as much as I wanted not to hear it, the words echoed in my ears.

"_Je vous ai manqué Rinoa._"

I woke up and felt my stomach churn. I stumbled out of bed and threw up in the bathroom. To say I was disturbed by the dream would be an understatement. I felt the presence of the goddess and glared at the contents of the toilet. "I'm not sure why you felt the need to show me that, but I assure, it was really not a nice thing to do."

This was already not a good day.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Poor Sora. Anyway this all sounds a lot better in Spanish but for those of you who do not speak it well... Hopefully it adds to the experience. Thank you for taking Smut Spanish 101!**

**Translations in order!**

**Leon: "Quiero que me lo ruego" - "I want you to beg me"**

**Sora: "Por favor, quiero cogerte" - "Please I want to be fucked"**

**Leon: "Dime lo que quieres" - "Tell me what you want"**

**Sora: "Quiero que me cojan" - "I want you to take me"**

**Leon: "Dilo fuerte" - "Say it loud"**

**Sora: "Cojamos" - "Fuck me"**

**Leon: "Tu verga tan dura" - "your -bleep- is so hard"**

**Sora: "Me pones muy caliente" - "You turn me on" **

**Sora: "Quiero metérmela en la boca" - "Let me go down on you"**

**Leon: "Ahora" - "Now"**

**Sora: "Si, ahora" - "Yes now"**

**Sora: "Me encanta mamar" - "I love going down on you"**

* * *

**Sora: "No se preocupe León. Te quiero y sólo usted_" - _"Don't be upset. I love only you"**

**Sora: "Lo digo en serio te amo. Tú lo eres todo para mí" - "I mean I love you. You are everything to me"**


	19. Unquestioned Answers

**Disclaimer: disclaims all characters, places, and outside references.**

**A/N: For anyone regularly keeping up with the story I apologize about the delay in updating. Usually I like to post something within a two day period but this has been almost a week. As my employer has become a little short staffed as of late I have been working a little more than normal. Updates will be a little slower until further notice. Sorry.**

**About the chapter... The title was derived again from a song but actually has little/nothing to do with it. I just thought it the most fitting for the stage in the story we are. Cloud gives Sora a nickname, he calls him 'patito' (pah-tee-toh) which is Spanish for 'duckling'. It is translated in the text a once but I wanted to post it here so there was no confusion. This is about the last slow chapter for a while. Things are changing for our protagonist and the events that will follow are going to get kind of wild. **

**Because this took me longer to update I also made the chapter a little longer. So far I've written about 153 pages for it and I planned on ending it around 250-300 pages. Ideally I would like this to be completed by May. Considering I've only been writing this story for about two weeks now, I'd say that would be easily done. Wish me luck!**

* * *

I was brushing my teeth when Marluxia came into the room. I didn't greet him, nor did he greet me. I just stared at the man as I scrubbed away. He was watching me as I carried out my mundane task. After a few more seconds of staring I sighed into the brush. Were men always this complicated? I spat into the sink and rinsed.

I felt a swell of magick behind me and when I looked into the mirror I saw him changing forms. Seems like he was going to be a big boy today. I couldn't help but think he really didn't like using that form unless the situation called for it which made me wonder why he was in it.

As I turned to question him he closed the distance between us. I stiffened as he pulled me into an embrace. I was flabbergasted; this was not a man of affection. I stood there like a plank for a few moments before hesitantly wrapping my arms around him in return. It felt strange. Though at the contact I felt my unease melting away. Maybe it was part of his faerie charm but all I could feel was a pleasant dullness.

Somehow that made it feel worse when he drew away and all the ache from earlier swept back in. I felt my eyes water and I heard myself sniffle. Why would Leon bother to save me unless he felt something for me? I kept turning the question over in my head. Not to mention when we were at Merlin's home… I whispered to his sleeping form that I was starting to love him. He had smiled to those words. I'm sure he feels something.

In fact, thinking over the entire relationship we've had up to his point it was clear how he felt towards me. Why wouldn't he say it? Was he one of those who couldn't? That made sense but didn't. I thought back to the dream I had. I couldn't understand what they were saying but the emotions played well into their voices. It definitely seemed like he loved her and she knew it.

I felt my stomach churn again at the thought. I leaned over the sink and washed my face with cool water. I felt his arms around me again, pulling me tight against his form. Again I felt it all fade into that soft touch. It was so blissful I didn't even notice when he picked me up. He swept me into his arms and walked me to the bed, laying me down gently on the mattress.

I raised my hand in protest but he took it in his, kissing the palm softly. I could feel his magick pulsing through me and I was unable to get angry. I laid there complacently. He shook his head lightly, that cotton candy hair shuffling with each movement. I watched as he crawled into the bed with me, pulling me closer to his form.

He had a strange lure to him. As much as I didn't want to be near him I couldn't help myself. It was so comforting to have his skin on mine. There was nothing sexual about it, just comfort. I could feel his breathing softly behind me and I felt myself move closer to him. He kissed the nape of my neck lightly and I was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Heavy metal blared through the room and I startled awake. I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know Marluxia hadn't cared for the wake up either. I scrambled around the bed before finding my phone under the pillow. It was Roxas calling me.

I quickly answered it on one of the last rings, "Roxas… _Que onda_?"

"You know I don't speak Spanish," he quipped.

I laughed in response. "What's up?" I annunciated to him.

"Well you're an hour late, Aerith was concerned you weren't coming in today. I figured I'd call and see what was going on."

I froze at that, I pulled my phone from my ear and checked the time. Indeed it was eleven-thirty. "Crap." I thought it over, I really didn't feel like going in today. It was irresponsible I know, but at the moment I didn't care. I didn't really want to be around Leon yet.

Marluxia was watching me as we talked on the phone. I decided I wouldn't be going in and Roxas agreed to tell Aerith for me. I was about to hang up when he asked me a question I hadn't been prepared for.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"What?" I squeaked.

"You and Leon, did you fight?"

I scoffed, "What makes you think that?"

"You two always come in together when you work the same shifts. You're late and calling out and he was thirty minutes early. He's also been exceptionally moody today."

_Good_, I thought. "I gotta go Roxas, I have some errands to run." I could hear him protest but I hung up anyway. I didn't want to talk about it. He would make me tell him and then I would feel bad knowing I was in the wrong.

Well that may not be entirely true, I didn't feel like I was in the wrong on this. Not entirely. Well, maybe. I had no right throwing my feelings in his face then getting mad because he wouldn't be able to say it back. I saw how his aura flared when I said it, he burned coldly with fear.

At that moment his fear overshadowed everything else. I think that is what bothered me the most. I sighed and Marluxia drew me closer again. He spoke softly into my hair, "You have a wonderful voice." I froze as he nuzzled me, did he hear the song last night? I'm not usually shy about my singing but that song had been a little too personal. I thought I had been quiet enough for only my ears.

"Do you really believe him to be so wicked as the wolf?"

Yeah, he heard it. Crap. "Why do you care?" I groaned and rolled out of bed. I busied my mind with things I would hopefully accomplish today. I drowned out everything that wasn't my brain desperately looking to escape answering the question. When he pulled me back down I hadn't been prepared.

He pulled me into the bed again, this time he pushed me beneath him. He loomed over me his eyes and face ever to that blank mask as he spoke. "To lose so much faith in someone is the same thing as to kill your love for them."

He touched the marking on my shoulder and I flinched under him. He was starting to scare me. "You bear the truth on your skin and still you ask for more? Think about how foolish you are." His gaze was searing in my eyes, I tried to squirm from his grasp.

The man held me down with no effort, a smirk grew on his lips. "Your gift did much for me. Do you want to see what you gave me?"

I stared at him with wide eyes and I couldn't stop by body from trembling. He laughed as he conjured a rose into his hand. I stared at it curiously as relief welled inside me. His eyes narrowed at me and the rose twisted, its leaves grew out into long thorny vines that twisted around my wrists. They dug into my skin with their sharp thorns and knotted tightly my hands together.

I cried out in pain as he chuckled to himself. He pushed my bound hands above me and trailed his hand down my stomach. I couldn't stop my body from trembling. His hand reached its destination and he groped me furiously through the cloth. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

I fought my body not to react but his charm was too strong. It felt good and I hated myself for it. He flipped my body over roughly and pulled off my boxers swiftly. He forced me onto my knees all while keeping my bound hands away. His hands were everywhere on me, stroking me and scratching at the flesh. He teased me with his fingers by my entrance and I couldn't stop myself from liking it.

I cried and prayed he would save. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I only wanted Leon. I didn't care if he loved me as long as he kept me safe. I trembled as I felt my body build with the approaching orgasm. I could feel his hand on my member coaxing my body to let go. I called out to him in my heart, hoping he would hear me. I hoped he would save me. When my body surrendered to his hand and my release washed over me. I sobbed harshly into the pillow. I hated myself and him in that moment. I felt the vines release and disappear as I lay on my side. I stared through glossy eyes at the man beside me. Marluxia was lapping at his hand and it made me sick to see. I felt so dirty.

He stared at me with harsh eyes as he licked at my mess. He spoke around his hungry strokes. "In your heart of hearts, who did you want to save you?"

I glared at him, letting all the hate and anguish I felt be channeled into my eyes.

He grinned wickedly, "Think about your answer, little one." He stalked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I curled into myself and cried again. Why was my life always so fucked up? After a few minutes of shamefulness I got dressed. I didn't want to be naked or close to it while I shared my home with him. I understood the purpose behind the lesson but I did not agree in the least with the method.

I was being stupid and I needed to find Leon to apologize. But that would involve me leaving through the front door. Which meant that I'd run into Marluxia on the way out. I didn't want to be anywhere near him after this. I might try to kill him.

Sitting on my bed I looked out the window. It was a nice day outside, I wanted to go for a walk. But how to do that without seeing the man in my living room? I sighed and opened the window, a fresh breeze rolled in. The day felt warm and inviting.

Longingly, I stared at the outside world. I watched as a large vulture circled the skies overheard. I wished solemnly that I could be like him, flying freely. I didn't want to deal with my problems.

Something inside me twisted and I bit my lip to avoid calling out in pain. It felt like everything was rearranging from the inside out. I could feel magick spilling from somewhere inside me as my bones snapped and slid painfully. I was vaguely aware I was screaming into my arm. I was still trying to muffle my cries.

I felt something oozing over my skin. I looked down at my body and from the navel out was a inky darkness washing over me. It was coming from Maleficent's marking. I was scared and I cried out. _Someone help me! Leon_! I cried as the darkness swallowed my form. It felt like my skin was being pulled off my body, every agonizing inch. I shrieked and it didn't sound like me. It was high pitched and shrill.

Marluxia burst through the door. He held a scythe in his hand. His eyes were wild as he stared at me. The pain had receded, for that I was grateful. He stared at me with a look of utter confusion. He seemed… taller.

"Sora…"

"Get out of here!" I shrieked, the voice was mine but extremely high pitched. I was reminded of the macaw I had as a pet for many years. That startled me. I looked down at my body and saw it covered in feathers. It was totally alien to me. I looked to my feet and saw sharp talons in their stead. I shrieked again.

My body trembled as I took it in. I had turned into a bird, a large one at that. I wanted to cry and found I couldn't. Birds really aren't equipped with the same bodily functions. I shrieked and thrashed my body against the screen in the window. I hit it over and again until it collapsed outward. I glanced back at him and hissed in that voice, "This is your fault, Marluxia!"

A smug grin crossed his face and I glared at him sharply before leaping out the window. I had to cheat and use my ability to call the wind to avoid slamming into the ground. Flying was a little harder than it looked. After I got the hang of it (mostly), I glided around the town. It was exhilarating to see it from up here. I began to understand why birds shit on stuff. It's like playing Plinko on expert mode.

I was able to clear my head and by mid afternoon I felt really good. My body felt strange and I wondered if it was hunger. It was hard to tell in this form, it wasn't audible and obnoxious like it normally is for me. I wanted to eat but I didn't know how to get out of this form. I didn't even know what kind of bird I was.

_Please not a carrion bird_, I thought. I remembered my feathers had been dark. Somehow I ended up coming to the plaza where I worked. I could see Leon's bike glinting in the distance. It was so shiny I wanted to play with it. I couldn't help myself; I landed on it and stared intensely at the shining metal in the afternoon sun. It was hypnotizing to me.

Cid came out of the exit and leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette. The smell was especially acrid to me like this. He moved closer and waved his hand to shoo me away. I turned to him and squawked harshly. He raised his eyebrows in return and chuckled around his cigarette.

He motioned again and I stood my ground, it was my shiny. I raised my wings defensively and stared hard at the man. He flicked my beak and I nipped at his fingers. I tried hard to be gentle but defiant. I didn't really want to hurt him, I just wanted to be left alone. My talons gripped into the seat beneath me, I hoped it didn't tear.

The man seemed greatly amused by my persistence to sit on the object. He laughed as he finished his cigarette and walked back inside. It was then I noticed I couldn't read his aura. In fact as more people filtered in and out of the building I noticed I couldn't read any of them. Was that because of the transformation?

I was starting to feel anxious. I didn't know how to get out of this form. Was I going to be stuck like this forever? I paced back and forth on the bike, not knowing what to do. I heard the doors hush open and I looked over to see a young blonde laughing hysterically at my display.

_Roxas…_

"Holy shit, Cid wasn't kidding! This is too funny!" he pulled out his phone and a sound rang like a shutter closing. _Did he just take a picture of me?_ "What is a golden eagle doing out here anyway?"

Oh cool, I was an eagle! I clapped my wings giddily at the information. I was not a common vulture! I was a graceful eagle. Sweet!

He looked at me quizzically at the gestures. I tried to conduct myself. I should be acting like a bird, nothing else. "You remind me of someone," He started. He stared down at me and into my eyes. I had the sudden urge to peck at him but I tried to resist it. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Hmmm… I have seen those eyes before."

I started to panic. The feeling doubled when Leon exited the building. I guess he heard about me on his bike. Crap. He stared at me intensely and I crumbled. "Squall..." My shrill voice said. _Crap!_

They both stared wide eyes at me and I shrieked, "SQUAWK SQUAWK!" _Nice cover up, dumbass. _

"Did it just say your name?" Roxas looked a little pale.

Leon stared at me hard, eyes narrowing and I made to take off. As soon as I fanned my wings he jumped for me. I hopped off the bike, using it to distance us. I hopped a few times to try to gain flight. _Curse these wings, work, damn you!_

He was scrambling around the bike as I took off. I was a few feet off the ground when he caught me. His arms closed around my form causing my wings to fold. I twisted in his grasp, trying to escape. I clawed at him fiercely but he wouldn't let go. He turned me around so I would have to face him.

I shrieked at him and squirmed with all my fury but his grip was strong. He was hurting my wings, I stopped moving fearing I might break one. I wasn't sure that would transfer from the form. I didn't want to break an arm this way. I stared at him harshly, my eyes following his.

His eyes searched mine and there was a heavy silence in the air. He spoke in a soft whisper, I barely even heard him. "Sora, is that you?"

I looked away, my odd body slumping in his grasp.

"How did this happen?" His face held all the care and concern his tone suggested. It made me angry. I didn't want his pity.

"Put me down," I glowered. I realized I wasn't as ready to talk to him as I thought. "You're hurting me."

His grip softened at that. "What's going on—" I cut him off by biting his thumb harshly. He hissed in pain and his grip dropped. I hit the floor and scrambled. This time when I took to the air I called a strong gust. I put enough distance between us that he would have to reveal himself to Roxas in order to catch me. Which of course, he didn't do.

I felt the pangs of sorrow twisting inside me. I hated to be like this. I don't like to feel confused and angry. It's a bad combination for anyone. I was flying aimlessly, by the time I looked down I could barely recognize where I was. I was on the outskirts of town.

I circled a home a few times before landing on the porch. The homes here were spaced well enough apart. I stared at the door and sighed inwardly. This was the Strife residence. Roxas and Cloud made their home here. I wanted to talk to him so badly. I hate to keep things from my friends and I knew he could help me.

Well that might be a stretch; I knew he would give me good advice. I didn't think he could help me get out of this form. Hah. I paced on the porch while I thought of how to explain it to him. I was lucky I was able to speak in this state.

Mockingly I played both roles out on the porch. 'Oh hi there Roxas!'

'Oh my is that you, Sora? Goodness you're a bird!'

'Yes ol'chap indeed I am! Hey can you give me relationship advice?'

'But of course my friend!'

I had been hopping back and forth gesturing with my wings as I spoke it softly aloud. A throat cleared and I froze in terror. I turned to the direction of the sound and saw Cloud leaning out his windowsill. I probably looked more surprised than he did.

"Hawkward," his voice was teasing.

My head swam and darkness swallowed my vision. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I heard him call out to me as the door opened. My hearing faded and I passed out when he picked me up.

I dreamt of the bonfire again, watching the young maiden dance around it as yet again a storm was brewing. Again, a bolt of lightning struck the ground and he appeared. She ran to him and he swept her into his arms. Sickness was spreading throughout my body. I could feel that invisible hand at my back, pushing me ever closer to them. I didn't want to watch them again.

Of course what I wanted and what actually happened never seemed to align. I sat there, watching them as they courted. After what felt like a lifetime, he finally began his departure. As he stepped away she called out to him, "Squall!" He turned to meet her gaze as she spoke, _"Dans tes bras c'est mon destin."_ He gave her a stunned look. Her eyes watered and she drew herself upon him. _"Je vuex passer la reste de ma vie avec vous."_

He was silent as he held her. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle. When he finally spoke, his voice had become cracked, _"A toi, pour toujours."_ She looked up to him, her face shining with a radiant smile. Her tears spilt as she embraced him tighter, pulling him into an emotional kiss. When their lips parted he whispered so faintly, _"Je t'aime."_

Behind me I heard an angry sneer. Apparently I wasn't the only spectator this evening. I turned and saw a man hiding in the brush. His blonde hair was slicked back and he had the most piercing cyan eyes. He looked so similar to Leon but more distant. He was definitely a colder man.

The scene faded into darkness. I saw nothing, felt nothing. While I had no body, I could hear someone talking to me. The voice was distant, it sounded feminine. _Did you like it, my gift? Did your wish not come true? _I could barely make out the words_. _"No, I don't want this. Give me back my body!" A laugh, taunting and beautiful, _I can't give you back what never left._ "Who are you?" _Open your eyes child. _

I awoke feeling cold. My skin was gooseflesh, _that was unnerving._ I was starting to dread waking up. It would seem more often than not when I awoke I was in strange surroundings. I saw Cloud's smiling face looking down at me. I sat up and looked at my body, it was normal again. I even had my clothes on, already one of my better black out experiences.

"I was worried when you fainted, how do you feel patito?" His voice was soft as usual. I remembered why I liked him.

I tried my voice and though hoarse, seemed to work just fine. "_Yo no soy un patito_." I shot at him and he shook his head lightly, still smiling. "And I didn't faint, I blacked out."

He chuckled at that and mused my hair. "Faint, pass out, same thing in the end."

I pouted, "No, it isn't. Women faint, men black out."

He was laughing as he watched me from the chair at his desk. I looked around, taking note of my surroundings for the first time. This must have been his room. The walls were painted a soft blue that highlighted his eyes. It all felt so homey and cozy.

I blinked at him curiously, "Why aren't you freaking out? You just saw me prancing around as a freaking eagle outside."

He chuckled again, "It was actually really amusing to watch. You should try not to act out conversations in a different form though."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." I smiled oddly at him. "Although truthfully I wasn't sure how to get out of the form. I wanted to talk to Leon but we're sort of having a disagreement at the moment. So I came to talk to Roxas instead."

He nodded, accepting that. I blinked at him and asked the question again, "How come you're not freaking out? Seriously. Talking bird. That's not alarming to you?"

Golden locks shook lightly as he showed me he wasn't in the least. "I talked to Squall when you two returned after the… incident. I saw what he was before he went to get you. He explained to me what you two are."

He gave a soft distant smile, "Though he did not mention the shapeshifting."

I cringed remembering the voice from my dream. "That's actually very new to me. Just happened today." I was aware of my frowning face.

He looked at me oddly and I shrugged. Didn't really want to explain how much craziness goes on in my dreams. He left his post at the desk and came to sit on the foot of the bed. "Roxas won't be home for a few more hours if you'd prefer to wait for him. Although if you decide you want to talk to me I'll be in the kitchen." He gave me a light wink, "I heard your stomach growling while you were passed out, _patito hambre_."

I blushed profusely and pouted, jutting out my bottom lip. "I am not a duckling!"

He ruffled my hair, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Maybe not but you sure are hungry."

That was something I couldn't deny. I could feel my stomach rumbling and the bile creeping up. Starving was a better way to describe it. Missing breakfast always puts me in a sour mood. Actually skipping meals in general gets me grumpy but something about breakfast awakens some great demon inside me. I need my Wheaties.

I grimaced as I flung myself out of bed. Cloud watched me silently as I did a quick stretch routine. I felt weirdly stiff after that transformation. "I actually am extremely hungry. I hate to mooch off you but I would love to eat. What were you planning on having?"

"Sausage and peppers."

Ninety percent sure I was drooling when he said that. I got him to agree to let me help with the cooking since it was his groceries. Patiently he listened as I told him what had happened, including what happened with Marluxia. I even told him about my ability and my strange dreams. He said nothing until I had finished.

"… You really need to talk to him, Sora."

"I know," I hung my head solemnly. "Its hard to face him. I was upset with him for not calling or coming home after the… 'ménage a trois'. What bothers me the most is that the emotion that showed on him was fear. His fear overshadowed everything else." I touched the marking on my shoulder, my chest ached as I thought of him. "I know how he feels towards me but… Seeing that much negativity sprout from something that was supposed to inspire happiness," I sighed. "It really fucking sucked."

Cloud put a hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly. I looked to him with watery eyes; I was really getting tired of crying. I should work on that. He smiled softly as he pulled me into an embrace. His voice was soothing echoing from his chest. "You know the answer for the question you have yet to ask."

I blinked up at him. "What?"

He gave me an amused look, quirking a brow up. "The best advice comes from one's self. You have all your answers in front of you. You just can't see them because you're not asking the right questions."

I started to ask him another question but was soon hushed by his hand over my mouth. He shook his head lightly and I knew the conversation was over. Some help he was.

Shoving a hot bowl of food in my hands he led me to the table and sat me down. "Now hurry up and eat. You're going home after this."

My mouth was agape in shock. "After what happened with Marluxia?! I don't want to be alone with that guy!"

"You won't be."

I shot him a weird look.

He grinned and pulled out his phone. After looking through it for a few seconds he held it up to me showing me the last lines of the conversation.

'I'm going to be sending him home later, are you going to see him?'

'Yeah, I'll be there.'

I squinted a little, seeing the edge of an image at the top of the screen. He moved to recall the item. "Hang on I can't quite read it from so far."

"Ah," he moved it closer to me and I snatched it from his hand. "Sora, don't!"

I ignored him and scooted back as he lunged over to try to take it back. Scrolling up I found the full image; it was a picture of me sleeping. I arched my eyebrows high, "… Do I even want to know?" I tossed the phone back to him.

He sighed heavily. "When you fainted I let him know you were here. I sent him a picture so he could see you were unharmed." I watched him as he gathered the dishes. "He really does care about you Sora. The marking shows that. Have a little more faith in him."

I nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me, Cloud."

"Anytime. You should start heading back, he'll be getting off work soon."

"Uh… I didn't exactly drive here nor do I have my wallet for a cab."

"I didn't figure as much. Use the wind to get you home."

I scrunched my nose at that, "I'd rather not… it was extremely painful to take that form."

"That's because you resisted it. Let the magick take you and it will not hurt, I assure you."

I stared at him for a long while in silence. I sighed softly shaking my head, cinnamon locks shuffling lightly. "One of these days Cloud you'll have to tell me why you know so much."

"Another time, _patito_." I groaned at the nickname. I really hoped it wouldn't stick.

Cloud led me into his backyard which thankfully was fenced in. He stood in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, ever flashing his soft smile. "Call your magick."

Something inside me churned as I closed my eyes and tried to tap into it. I tried to remember what it felt like, just what the magick had tasted like. I called to it and that black mass slowly spilled out, covering my skin. It felt strange and sickly, it unnerved me.

Cloud released his hands from me as the mass was creeping slowly over me, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't panic, you have to control it." His voice was calm and reassuring.

Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes as it covered my face. It felt strange, no longer thick and tar like. It felt as if my body dissipated and reformed. No snapping of bones and reforming. It felt like a shuddering exhale.

When I opened my eyes again the world looked strange and foreign. Cloud had gotten taller, seemed like a success to me. "Thank you, Cloud." My voice was again that strange shrill.

The blond just nodded. "Go home, _patito_."

It took a few tries to successfully take off. I was still getting the hang of it. Of course not before misjudging my height and almost getting caught in the fence on the way over it. I could hear him laughing as I scrambled over the fence and made for attempt number four.

Somehow the blond had managed to restore my confidence in the situation. I would make things right with Leon, but not before dealing with Marluxia. Oh yes, I'm still mad at him. I wouldn't be seen so weak again by him. But what to do… Hm.

* * *

**Closing A/N: The french text will be translated in the next chapter as Sora and Leon finally make up. Then we get to serve some payback to that hellspawn that is Marluxia. **


	20. Like Moths to Flame

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all characters, locations, and outside references. **

**A/N: Yup, another named after a Thrice song. One of my absolute favorites from them off my favorite album, Vheissu. Amazing album. **

**About this chapter... Nothing! I won't put any spoilers in here. Oh and *clears throat* "FALCON PAUWNCHHHHH!" Herp derp.**

* * *

It had taken me till sunset to find my way back home. I was still too new to the area to readily identify any landmarks. When I got near my building I could see a figure in the window. Pink hair drifted in the evening breeze, his back turned away from the open frame. I circled once as I watched him. He seemed to be having a conversation. I aligned myself with his figure before tucking my wings in. My body accelerated at a frightening pace before slamming into him with my full weight. The sheer momentum sent us skipping across the floor in the room like a stone over water.

He groaned in pain as we tumbled. I shifted back into my normal form and pushed him beneath me on the ground. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"So—"

I put my full strength into one punch, landing it on his throat. The thick gurgling sounds he made sickened me. I hit him again, this time in the jaw. I beat him furiously until my hand was stained with blood and my cheeks with tears. He lay motionless on the ground; if he wasn't fae I would have thought him dead. Unfortunately, he would live.

I crawled off of him into a corner of the room. I stared into my trembling hands the blood on them was a wash of mine and his. I peered at the small cuts on my knuckles and watched in fascination as the skin started to knit together. They were already healing. I looked to his form; I wonder how long it will take him?

There was movement from the opposite corner of the room. I looked up to see Leon leaning in the corner by the window. It was a large blind spot, I couldn't have seen him from outside nor did I see him when I entered. He stared at me with intensely stormy eyes. I looked to him and my eyes watered again. I whimpered lightly, "_Ayúdame_." I watched him stroll towards me through bleary eyes.

He knelt before me and drew in my trembling body. I cried into his shoulder. _"León! Lo siento.. Lo siento.. Lo siento…_" I was sobbing heavily as I apologized over and again into his broad shoulder. My tears were soaking his shirt as he tried to soothe me.

When I stopped sobbing, he drew back from me slightly. I felt his warm lips on my forehead and his hand come to rest on my cheek, thumbing away the slow falling tears. "I understand why you would be upset with me, for that you needn't apologize. But what pray tell," he cast forth a condescending finger to Marluxia, "did HE do?"

I frowned heavily and dropped my gaze. I stared into my drawn up knees for a few moments. My cheeks were hot with fresh tears. "He performed an extremely nonconsensual… _puneta." _I swallowed hard, "the way he went about it… I thought he was going to try to rape me." I buried my head into my knees. "I felt so ashamed and angry… An eye for an eye… But oh gods Leon, look what I did to him!"

I could feel the air thicken around me, I could hear him move closer. When his hands cupped my face, electricity shot through me. A strong static shot. I jolted and looked at him, his eyes were swirling madly. His face fought to be neutral although his eyes betrayed him. I realized then, that I couldn't read his 'aura' anymore. I could read his emotions in his eyes but not see the colors around him.

"Sora, don't you _dare_ feel bad about that."

I drew my bottom lip into my mouth and gnawed it anxiously. I kept my gaze to my hands, not wanting to make eye contact with the taller brunette. I heard him sigh, a slight rustle of clothes as he stood in front of me. I kept my gaze down as he pulled me to my feet and led me out of the room. I said nothing as he seemingly intentionally stepped on Marluxia's still form.

Leon led me into the kitchen pausing to wash my hands free of the pink haired man's blood in the sink. He quickly pat them dry before pulling me into him. I leaned my head into his chest, my cheek resting over his heart. I could hear the strong beat with every pulse. It was soothing.

"W-what does…" I stammered, trying to recall the words exactly from the dream I had.

"Hm?"

"What d-does.. '_dans tes bras c'est mon destin' _mean?"

His whole form stiffened at the words. I could swear I even heard his heart stop for a moment. I pushed away from him lightly and looked stared at his face. He had closed his eyes.

"Where did you hear that…?" His voice was strained, it sounded like it was choking with emotion.

"I… dreamed of it… What does it mean?"

"…" There, that awful silence. Still he averted his eyes, keeping them closed or distant.

"What does it mean..?" I was starting to get impatient. I really didn't like how uncomfortable it was becoming.

He let his arms drop from around me. He let out a shuddering sigh as he walked away from me only to pace anxiously in the bare living room. Finally he muttered barely loud enough for me to hear, "my destiny is in your arms."

"So Rinoa was your lover…?" Silence accompanied by the slightest of nods. My body trembled and I sank to the floor. I curled up near the stove compacting myself as much as I could. So that's it, he still loved her. Tears flowed from my puffy eyes and trailed down in hot streams.

Leon came to sit beside me, carefully avoiding contact with me. I buried my face in my knees letting my jeans catch my tears. His voice was thick and cracked, "I loved her dearly, we both did." He took a shaking breath before continuing, "Both Seifer and I were in love with Rinoa. She was gifted, she could see our sprites before we were granted a physical form. I the essence of the summer storm and he of winter's breath. True to his heritage he was a cold man but she seemed to change that. She changed us both. One night during a visit she told me how she felt towards me.

I didn't know Seifer had been watching, his anger and jealousy ravaged the area as we fought." I looked to him now, he was staring blankly in front of him, the memories torment reflecting in his eyes. I snaked my hand into his and interlaced my fingers. He gave a light squeeze, "She begged us to stop but we were both enraged. I lashed out at him with my lightning and she stepped into him. In the end she died by my hands protecting him."

His body shook as his sorrow and pain gripped him. Gritted teeth and slow tears adorned his face. "Its kind of ironic, the same night she told me her destiny was to be in my arms is the same night she died in them. She couldn't have been more right. Now do you see…? The last person I loved I killed.

Seifer had been my friend as had she, in the end I was left with no one."

I embraced him tightly, "I won't leave you, ever." I cupped his face and kissed at his tears. "While I'm not keen on the idea of dying it's a risk I'm willing to take. I want you in my life, Squall, and I will fight to keep you in it." I pulled one of his hands to my face and nuzzled it lightly, "You don't have to say you love me, your actions speak louder. Just don't give up on me, ok?"

Bewilderment graced his face as I finished, "Besides, I need you to help me with the court. Who will be king to your king?" I smiled weakly at him before pressing a kiss to his temple. He seemed to relax a little bit at that. "The gods sought it fit to allow your mark to claim me though I had been stained by another. That should give you confidence, we have their favor.

Silence filled the room again, his eyes reflected deep thought. It seemed like he was considering it. I squeezed his hands and he looked up to meet my gaze. I smiled softly to him, "Not too long ago I was in a compromising situation, one that you saved me from. You took me from a fate surely worse than death."

"It was—"I pressed my lips to his, hushing him immediately.

"It doesn't matter how I got into the situation, the point is you saved me. Even as she tormented me with the past all I could think of was what I could have with you. I prayed you would come for me and you did. I hope one day you can trust yourself as much as I do."

A light nod of acceptance and a tightened grip on my hand let me know he heard me. There was a small shuffling sound and we both perked as we followed it. The bedroom door opened and Marluxia stepped out. He sent me a deadly glare as he clutched to his throat. He was littered with bruises. I tensed at seeing him and shot back an equally venomous glare.

Small crackles of static danced around Leon's body as he stared harshly at the man. If looks could kill he would have collapsed by now. A smug grin adorned his face and it made me hate him more. "Such an adoring look you grace me with, little bird." He scoffed arrogantly, "So upset over me getting just a little taste? Need I remind you what your body thought?"

A low growl and a dark blur, I blinked and saw Leon pressing him against the wall. His body was shaking with rage. Marluxia was laughing even as the brunette's fist crackled with electricity before colliding with his abdomen. A fountain of blood shot forth as his knuckles disappeared into the man's body. Blood trickled out from the pink haired man's mouth and he coughed before laughing again. It was a sickly sight.

"Don't you ever touch him again!" He pushed his fist deeper into that gory mess as more electricity coursed into the broken man. Oddly, he just continued to laugh. Even as Leon struck him across the face with a left hook, sending him into the corner of the room he just choked and laughed.

The brunette stalked closer to him, his fists clenched tight at his side. Static dancing around him angrily as he moved ever closer. Marluxia just grinned from the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something twitch. I looked to see the rose bush shifting slightly as if it were alive. The pink haired man slowly crawled backwards within a few feet of the bush.

My breath hitched, remembering what he could do with it. I scrambled from my position, bolting for him. "Leon, don't!" I was too slow. As he turned to glance at me the bush twisted again and large vines thrust forth. They moved like tentacles as they grasped at each of his limbs, thorns digging into his skin. It began to wind him up, covering his body entirely in that thorny mass.

A vine had twisted around his throat, its thorns leaving a harsh trail of blood at every jerk as he tried to wretch free. I ran to him and Marluxia twisted, giving me a hard roundhouse to the chest. It sent me back, knocking the wind from me. I gasped sharply, trying to breathe.

He was laughing wickedly, a sadistic smile playing across his lips. He plucked a rose from the bush, gazing at it affectionately. "He may be your future king, Stormbringer, but he will never be mine. The Slyphide belong to the dark court. I will not have be subject to a creature of the light. I know of your tale, Squall. Wouldn't it just be poetic to have him suffer the same fate?"

It was then that I realized all he had done was restrain him. He left his head exposed for a reason. Marluxia turned to me with dark eyes as he turned his rose into that gleaming scythe. He stalked towards me and I heard Leon cry out to me. I watched him, frozen in terror. I just told him I wouldn't leave him and now I was staring death in the face. It was poetic, I laughed a little.

I prayed silently for the goddess to watch over Leon. I wanted to live, I wanted to take care of him. I stared the pink devil down as he stood before me and I knew no fear. A voice rang inside my head, chanting to me.; the marking on my stomach burned. He raised his scythe and I lifted my hands and spoke her words aloud. "Mother crow feels no pain."

His eyes went wide and he stopped his motion for a moment. "Morrigan… " His eyes narrowed, "Do not consult our goddess!" He brought his scythe down and a thick black hand shot out of my stomach, grasping it tightly. It had stopped the blade from striking. He stared at me harshly, hissing between his teeth. "No!" He pushed harder into it, making the blade waver.

A woman was speaking in my head, giving me commands. I obeyed, she had already saved my life. I touched the marking on my stomach at the base of the ethereal arm. I could feel a foreign magick pulsing through it. Leon was calling out to me, still trying to break free of the vines. My eyes hooded as power washed over me, spilling out from the marking. Another whisper and I nodded. I could see more vines erupting from the bush in the corner, shooting out towards me.

I touched my hands to the ground, "Dark dimension." At the words darkness spread from me, coating the walls and floor in an inky blackness. It swallowed everything in the room. When I opened my eyes the world around us was black, I couldn't tell if we were in my home any longer.

Magick shimmered all around me and I stared into the blackness around me. Marluxia appeared as if the earth had spat him out, erupting from the ground violently. Leon fell from the thick inky wall, onto his hands and knees. His cuts were deep, his skin pale, a light sweat coating his skin. It was clear he lost a lot of blood.

I could hear her in my mind, nagging me to let me give her control. I resisted at first but she didn't seem to want to hurt me. She coaxed me and I let her have my body. My skin shone brightly, illuminating the area. I found myself amused at his scowling. I watched my body move closer to him. His scythe was dug into the ground as if he had stricken it.

I knelt down to him, grabbing a fistful of his cotton candy hair before jerking his face inches from mine. "Welcome to my realm, Marluxia.." For the first time since meeting him, he looked scared. All the color had drained from his face as he stared into mine. I pushed him back onto the ground roughly, his head smacked into the floor with a loud 'whack'. I saw myself stand, felt my brow furrow at the pathetic sight of him.

"You fell away Marluxia." The voice was mine but with the echo of the goddess. It sounded strange and terrifying. "Like the moth to flame to close all your oaths burned."

"No, goddess no." He looked so pitiful.

"From your lips lies like poison spill." I stepped back, taking strides away from him.

He reached out, a tear shining down his cheek, "Morrigan, please…"

Black tendrils shot from the ground and grasped him tightly binding him. He was fully restricted in a matter of a second. My face was twisted with disdain. "You will die this night for you have betrayed your king."

I swept my arms up and curled my fingers in, feeling the magick shudder out of me and spring forth personified darkness. Creatures the size of children manifested at my call, rising from the shadows. Their skin was inky, completely black like the deepest shadows. Large yellow eyes adorned their face, dark teeth baring as they stared at the man restricted.

He started weeping, pleading with her to let him go. I felt no pity, for he had shown me none. I walked past him, the childlike creatures encircling him slowly. Approaching Leon I pulled him into my arms and helped him stand. I hefted him to lean on my shoulder as we turned away from him.

"Sora! Morrigan!" Frantic cries filled the air. I spoke loud enough for him to hear. "Do you hear that awful sound? The sound of prophecy fulfilled?" The goddess still lingered inside me though the voice was my own. I could feel her approval washing over me. "Goodbye, Marluxia." I looked back to see the creatures swarm him. A spray of crimson and a throaty scream filled the air. I turned away and called to her, _take me home, please. _

The room around us shattered like falling glass. Each shard like a dark mirror reflected the events that transpired. Each one held a reflection of what was still happening in the realm we left. The blackness pooled around me and thrust itself back inside. It was a strange feeling. I held Leon close to me as the rest of it faded and we were back in my living room.

I could feel her magick fade from me; I was overcome by a feeling of exhaustion. I collapsed on the floor with Leon tumbling with me. We lay on the floor gasping for air. I watched as the rose bush wilted in front of us. The vines that had once sprung forth lay dried and sad on the carpet. I was extremely grateful I didn't have neighbors underneath me. The noise complaints would be through the roof. For the second time that day, I passed out.

When I awoke it was the middle of the night, somewhere around three am. I shifted on the hard floor and felt something cold pressed onto my stomach. I sat up, accidentally disturbing the older man's slumber. There was a small drawstring pouch on my stomach, sitting atop my marking. I blinked at it as I heard Leon groan.

I picked it up, it was a soft velvet material. I heard him sit up next to me and I peeked over. The wounds on his body seemed to be mostly healed. _A few more hours and it should be gone entirely, _I thought. His eyes were fixed on the pouch now in my hands.

"What is that?" His voice was groggy, heavier than just sleep.

I shrugged lightly, "I'm not sure, I just woke up and found it sitting on me." I groped the bag and heard a light clinking sound. Curious, I pulled the drawstring and opened the bag. I looked into it and saw nothing. "Hm." I angled the bag and shook it lightly into my palm. Two pieces of silver came tumbling out, clinking in my palm.

Arching my eyebrows, I stared curiously at them. One of them began to grow warm and change shape in my palm after coming in contact. The metal glowed and warped before my eyes weaving itself into a decorative band, the design knotting it almost entirely. There was a small home framing an eagle carved from gold.

It fit my ring finger perfectly but would go on no other. I stared at it fascinated. The other small lump in my hand was cold to the touch. I looked over to Leon who was staring at my hand, surprise was on his face. I held out my hand and he eyed it carefully. "I think this one is for you."

Nodding slowly, he hesitantly grabbed the piece. Holding it in his palm he watched as it began to glow and change shape. It formed a slightly larger version of my ring, the same eternal knot with a different design. His I found had a lion's head carved from gold. He tried it on a few fingers and found like me, it would sit no where else. Placing it on his ring finger both of our rings began to pulse. I looked at him curiously, asking him a silent question.

"They are the relics of the gods. A symbol of power and protection. The idols in these seem to represent the goddess Morrigan."

"Not to be an idiot but what does she govern?"

"She is the crow goddess. She is one of war and death; phantoms and shapeshifters. It is her power that gives you that ability."

I looked down to my stomach and touched it lightly. "Could it be that this was really her marking and not Maleficent's?"

"…" Silence, awful silence. "I do not know. I have never heard of anyone receiving the marking of a god."

I rubbed at my temples. So complicated! I noticed him staring at his ring with a light flush on his cheeks. When he took my hand in his I cocked my head slightly. He seemed to be inspecting mine as well. His flush remained, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks. Dropping my hand, he turned away.

"What was that all about?" I huffed.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar, come on…"

Sighing, he ran a hand through hair. He looked at me and his eyes held nothing but seriousness. He held my hand up for me to see, putting the ring on my eye level. His finger tapped the band lightly, "Do you know what this symbol means?"

I shook my head.

A deeper flush spread across his cheeks but he held his tone, "It's the eternal knot."

A blank stare.

Sighing, he interlaced his fingers in mine. "The endless blending of past, present and future." He looked me dead in the eye, "Entwined eternal knots speak of the union of souls until the end of time."

I flushed heavily finally understanding his words. "You're saying… that we are…" a deep breath and a squeaked voice, "… married?"

Silently he nodded slowly.

"Wow… " I stared down at the ring. I scrunched my nose at it, "Well this sucks."

The hurt look on his face was priceless and I felt a little evil for enjoying it. "Marrying me in the middle of the night AND work week just so you can skimp out on the honeymoon. Sheesh Leon, you're the worst!" I made my tone honeyed and teasing.

He turned to me and flashed a devilish grin, "Well I wouldn't want my blushing bride to be too spoiled. I suppose I'm not too tired though, I can still give you a good wedding night." The lecherous glint in his eyes heated my blood. I couldn't help but return he wolfish grin.

He scooped me into his arms and I wound mine loosely around his neck. "Take me, o'valiant knight!"

It was good to forget about all that had happened. I didn't want to think about killing Marluxia, thought it hadn't truly been me that did it. Leon seemed to be far less tense than he had been. I suppose seeing me defend myself made him more confident in our relationship. I couldn't help but wonder how much of this had been predetermined. Morrigan had spoken to Marluxia like she knew this would happen ages ago.

My thoughts began to fade as we entered the bedroom and I was plopped down on the mattress. He dropped me hard enough to make me bounce and I laughed. He was on me in seconds his actions anything but chaste. My thoughts crumbled entirely and were replaced with blissful touches and kissing. The look in his eye told me I was in for a world of trouble.

I'm not sure but this might be the best sex I'll ever have.

* * *

**A/N: I am a little sad at killing off Marluxia but it was kinda fun to do. He totally deserved it, molesting poor Sora like that last chapter. **

**Originally I wanted Leon to kill him but I thought it better for character development if Sora would be forced to. I was right! I can't have my main character always being the one in distress, he needs to show he has a pair. *nod nod***


	21. Time and Navigation

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, places, organizations, lyrics, or outside references.**

**A/N: Work has still been quite hectic for me. I will be probably continue to update only once a week since I really only get one day off. I am sorry if this is disappointing to anyone. It will most likely be updated Saturday nights going into Sunday. **

**Mild lemon at the end of the chapter, I've decided I would try to class this up a little by dropping some of the smut. If this bothers anyone, let me know and I'll go back and extend it.**

**This chapter revisits the events mentioned in chapter four. Wa-hoo I didn't forget. So these two songs in here are "Time" and "Navigate Me" both by Cute is What We Aim For. If there was anything that made people think I was gay in school it was my choice in music. While its changed a lot over the years (I mostly listen to rock and Celtic now) this is easily the gayest and I do mean GAYEST band I have ever liked. But the lyrics are super catchy and even now I sing this shit in the shower. Pfft. Also the ringtone that chimes is from JSRF, which is easily the best game soundtrack out there. **

**This like many others is just a drum roll to some more landmark events. For those of you still reading I sincerely hope you enjoy what I have in store. **

* * *

Weeks had passed since the incident with Marluxia. Outwardly, not much had changed in me; inside there was always turmoil. I didn't think it had bothered me much at first. I played the event over in mind and could find no fault in my actions. If the situation arose again it would end the same. I would fight to defend my life and Leon's; if that meant to the death then so be it. But why did it haunt me so?

Every few nights I'd dream of it. Sometimes it was just a replay, sometimes it went differently. It was the ones that were different that scared me. I'd be forced to watch myself kill him in a gruesome way, each time more violent than the last.

Most recently I even dreamed I was Marluxia and he was me. It was the same memory otherwise. I lived through his anger and his fear. All too realistically I felt his pain as the little creatures Leon had identified as 'Heartless' devoured me. Every bite and rend of flesh truly felt inflicted upon me, which is what led to me waking up screaming in bed.

The man beside me instantly shot up worriedly looking me over as he pulled me into a strong embrace. He coaxed me as I took shaking breaths. Yes, this one was too real. I could still feel the sting on my skin from every bite and scratch. It wasn't until his hand strayed along my back and his ring touched my bare skin that I calmed.

There was no doubt that the rings held a power between us. I began to calm as the ring pulsed on my flesh. We had learned in the last few weeks what the ring was affecting most. Since gaining the rings I had lost my ability to see anyone's emotions. Oddly it left me feeling disappointed and relieved, still not really sure which I felt more.

I had however gained the ability to feel them when I touched someone. Which was incredibly annoying. I had more control over the ability than I did with my sight which was always on. This one I could tap into when I wanted. It was only obnoxious when I wasn't paying attention and it turned on as I was having sex or arguing. Feeling someone else's pleasure from their magick and your ability was just too much. Shouldn't have to explain the latter.

It surprised me to learn that they had also affected Leon, or at least his stronger emotions. He was able to relay his comfort to me with just a touch, as long as the ring made contact. It helped me to get through the dark days that followed the event. We had one night of peace, our binding night, before the dreams had started. I couldn't have been more grateful for the man who was my husband. His patience seemed endless as I coped with my problems.

Even through all of this he still seemed so happy with me. Every so often I'd catch him out of the corner of my eye staring at his ring with a fond smile. Needless to say it brought me a lot of joy as well. I never would have thought our relationship would have taken us so far. Farther we had yet to go.

I sighed contently into his shoulder, moving up to kiss his jaw. "I'm fine now."

He said nothing, just rubbed my back softly. I nuzzled my face into his before kissing him again, this time at the corner of the mouth.

"Really, I'm ok."

"…"

"…"

A loud growl tore through the room, I felt him tense as if startled at first. I blushed heavily and clunked our foreheads together. "The demon is stirring." I clutched my stomach feeling it rumble under the skin.

Leon relaxed a bit before pulling me out of bed. A small smiled played on his lips. "What would you like to have?"

Panic spread through me quickly. Oh gods don't let him cook for me again! My stomach churned at the memory and quieted itself. Something flickered behind his eyes, looked like pain. I had hoped he wouldn't pick up on that. Cursing myself softly I smiled to him. "Oatmeal would be great." Good, something he can't mess up.

He looked at me curiously for a second before nodding, accepting the answer.

"Oh, apples too! Apples and oatmeal!" I was legitimately excited about this. I hadn't had oatmeal in ages. I was already dragging him out of the room and into the kitchen. I gave him a light push and a confident smile before taking my seat at the table.

I was humming happily as I waited at the table, occasionally locking eyes with the brunette in my kitchen and exchanging smiles. I inhaled deeply and could smell faintly cooked apples. One step closer to drooling. If the air was edible I would be eating it already.

I pulled him into a loving kiss as he served me. I secretly hoped it tasted as good as it looked. I wasn't sure I could go through the egg-cident again. Yes, I said it. I was a few bites in and was extremely shocked to see that he could indeed, follow basic cooking instructions. To this day I will still never understand what he did to fuck up so horribly on those eggs.

He seemed content to watch me eating so enthusiastically. We shared a few smiles as we ate in silence. I had taken a big bite of apple and oatmeal as my phone began to ring. 'Funky Dealer' by Hideki Naganuma filled our silence. I wasn't ringtone obsessed but I did like having set ones for certain people. In this case, 'Funky Dealer' was someone from work or at work that was calling. Checking the ID sure enough it was my GM calling. I hurriedly answered the phone eyeing Leon an apology.

"Que onda?" I mumbled with my mouth full before swallowing hard.

"…" A sigh on the line. "I sincerely hope I am not disturbing anything."

A blush adorned my cheeks. "No sir, just eating breakfast." I cleared my throat lightly, feeling mildly embarrassed by his teasing. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I understand you do not work today but I require your presence here shortly. I need you in by ten."

I glanced to the clock, that was an hour from now. "Sure thing boss-man. Do I need to be in uniform?"

"No, but don't come in jeans. Try to look… professional. See you then."

With that he hung up. I honestly had no idea what was going on. Leon was eyeing me curiously and I shrugged, "So this is how they fire me."

His eyes widened, mouth agape to respond as I chuckled, "No I'm not serious! I don't know what's going on though. We'll find out shortly though."

He nodded lightly. We finished our meals in relative silence only speaking the most bare sentences. A quick shower and a hunt for nice clothes put us at nine forty. Since we lived so close we could still take our time to drive there.

Descending the stairs quickly I eyed my car. I hadn't driven the thing in weeks. Never had to with Leon. We took his bike everywhere. Glancing over to him, I watched as he made to mount it. "Hey! Do you mind if I drive…?"

"Hn. Sure, lets go."

I really missed driving. I liked to be behind the wheel and I felt just a little safer than on the bike. Although being fae now meant the total opposite. The metal of the car made me more mortal and an accident would prove far more devastating than it would just being thrown from the bike. Nevertheless, it was nice to be able to listen to music while we drove.

We arrived with five minutes to spare. I sat in the driver seat, twirling the keys in my hand idly. For some reason I felt a little nervous.

"Aren't you going to get out?"

"…"

"Cold feet?"

I hung my head dejectedly.

Masculine laughter filled the small space and I shot him a look. "What if I lose my job?"

A shrug, "what if you do?"

"How will I pay for my apartment? Food? All my responsibilities…"

He shook his head, still smiling. "When are you going to let me take care of you?"

I scrunched my nose, "Its not really your—"

"I'm your husband, I should be allowed to take care of you. Financially, sexually, and however else you need. As for your apartment, you could always move in with me."

Blinking slowly, I took in his words. He did have a point. We practically lived together anyway, what would be so different about changing location? I nodded slowly, "Sorry, you're right." I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. In doing so I caught the time at the corner of my eye. Nine fifty-nine. "F-word!"

I scrambled out of the car leaving Leon to lock it up as I sprinted towards the building. I made it through the door as soon as it turned ten. Hastily I began my search for the silver haired man.

Lucky for me he was just at the customer service desk. It wasn't after I approached him that I noticed he was engaged in a conversation. I stopped next to him, staying quiet as I waited politely for him to finish.

The man he was speaking to was fair of height, close to Sephiroth's. He looked around his forties, straight blond hair slicked back and a blond Vandyke style beard and 'tache. He was average looking, definitely considered to be handsomely plain. The only thing that was striking on him was his amber colored eyes.

Mint green eyes flecked with icy blue turned to meet mine and I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry to intrude, Sephiroth."

His gaze was the same as always, a blank mask with a touch of arrogance. All business face. "Sora, so good of you to come." He gestured to the older man, "This is Ansem, he is the head of the district."

My eyes widened at that. I looked to the man and offered my hand politely, still a little confused. What would such an important man want with me? Maybe it was all the call outs.. still that's a lot of trouble just to fire someone. I tried to keep my face neutral and knew I was failing.

The older blond chuckled lightly as he shook my hand firmly. "No need to be so nervous, child."

I flushed lightly and apologized quietly.

Sephirtoh turned to me again, "Ansem is here to see what you are capable of."

I shot him a confused look,

He sighed, "We can't just give away inventory. He is here to observe what you are offering for your little 'advertisement project'."

My face lit up and I beamed at the man with twinkling eyes. I had forgotten about that. It had been sometime since I had asked Sephiroth about it. I suppose Ansem is quite the busy fellow. "I would love to. Should I call the others to join us?"

The blond man shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't have time for much so waiting is out of the question. It will have to be here and now."

I felt uneasy under his amber gaze. I looked to my boss and shrugged lightly. I guess it couldn't be helped. "I'll have to warn you, I don't play any of the instruments that would be used. I primarily do just vocals but I will use one of our keyboards if you don't mind. It helps me to be in key."

As we walked in silence to the corner of the store where the small department lay I saw Leon by the door. I nodded my head for him to join me. I informed him briefly of the situation.

He looked at me with surprise, "Do you even know what you're going to play?" I shook my head. I hadn't thought to bring my lyric book with me or sheet music. It was difficult to remember any of my older pieces that hadn't been played.

I prayed silently that I wouldn't embarrass myself and I cursed them for giving me no preparation. It was kind of mean, not telling me what I was going in for. My mind raced as I approached my instrument of choice. I hadn't used an electronic keyboard in a while, I was hoping I wasn't too rusty.

I turned it on and changed a few settings before staring blankly at the keys. My hands trembled lightly as they hovered over them. Leon was beside me, I barely heard his whispering, "You can do it, Sora."

I turned to him and smiled. Of course I can, I have him. I let out a shuddering breath as I started tickling the keys. Humming a tune softly while I played the intro. The volume was loud and that worried me. I didn't know how I would feel if people started yelling for me to shut up. Ten am is a very busy time for this place.

_"The roads are wrapped around your waist, they lead me place to place. I take trips from hip to hip, in fact I've made a career out of it. I've always thought the left was your strongest side but when it comes to you now I can't decide. It's only a matter of time…"_

I was suddenly very happy I wasn't facing them now. The position of the keyboard had made it so they were to my back so there was no way they could see my blush. For some reason this was the first song that came to mind. I had written it with Leon in mind. I hoped they didn't figure it out.

_"I need the product of your fears in the form of tears, it's the only way I can survive. It breaks my heart to see you crying baby it's the only way I'll stay alive. Grey eyes, blue skies, natural disasters when he cries—"_ FUCK. I should have modified the lyrics for a girl. Its so obvious now! Mentally stabbing myself I continued, _"Grey eyes, they're mine, its only a matter of time…"_

I could feel warmth radiating from my left, I didn't have to look to know it was Leon. If he figured it out surely the other two would. Yeesh. I had to try hard to concentrate, keeping my fingers moving to the tune of the song. Occasionally I slipped up but hey, it was my song. How did they know it wasn't supposed to be played like that?

_"Like the climate you never know what weather you get. No denying, you're the habit that I can't quit. Its only a matter of mine."_

My voice resonated throughout the small store as I sang through the chorus. The sound of music filling the air. I could hear feet shuffling behind me and shushing. I got a little nervous knowing I was drawing attention to myself. But if this is what it took, it had to be done. If I couldn't do it here how was I to do it on a stage?

_"Rotating, I'm shaking I hope you turn around in time. Tide's changing, I'm waiting but you and I are one of a kind. I've been to both hemispheres over my short years. I still can't pick my favorite place, don't make me. The contour of your lips, they match the continents and I still love the way that you taste." _

A small gasp sounded behind me, followed by a giggle. Sounded female. It almost made me falter. I sang through the last of the chorus before letting the music fade. My fingers slowly coming to a stop over the keys. I took a deep breath and held it, scared to turn around. A small applause erupted and I turned around, letting out the breath in a heavy sigh.

Some of the customers and employees had gathered around to watch me. I blushed heavily at the attention. I looked to the amber eyed man sheepishly. A small smirk perked on his face, he seemed impressed.

"Excellent Sora. I will contact you later about this." Sephiroth dismissed me after that, walking with Ansem to the back office.

I slumped into the stool I had been sitting on while playing. There were still a few people lingering around the area. A small group of girls that had spectated walked into the next aisle, giggling to each other and speaking in hushed voices.

"Omigosh I would so bang him for that voice!"

"I know right! He was cute too! You should go talk to him."

Not quiet enough, I thought. I groaned and got up.

"I thought you were musically inept?" A familiar voice shot.

"I am, Roxas. I can play the piano/keyboard but nothing else. Doesn't really help me for the genre of music I want to create, Roxas."

The young blond smiled at that. He pulled me into a brief hug. "I getcha." He ruffled my hair roughly. "So what was that all about anyway?"

Leon also looked at me with interest. I guess I had forgotten to tell the both of 'em.

"Well you see sometime ago when I was still very very new here I asked Sephiroth if he could get it approved for company to basically 'sponsor' our equipment for our little project. I need a new microphone and if I could fit the keyboard into it I'd be happy about that as well."

The blond was deep in thought. "I thought it might be nice to give you guys the option to upgrade your instruments. This, " I gestured to the keyboard. "This was because he wanted a demo."

He nodded lightly, "This is actually pretty cool. I'd love a new guitar that way I could give Demyx back his."

I arched my eyebrows at that, "That's Demyx's?"

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah he's the one who taught me to play. He only plays the drums now because Axel couldn't figure them out. Hard to have a band if everyone wants the same instrument and we all really wanted to stay together."

I chuckled at that, "I can imagine. Man, that's impressive though. Say, when is the event anyway?"

"Oh, three weeks from now. October twelfth."

I stared at him, letting the surprise show on my face. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"… We need to practice. A lot."

"Yup."

"…"

"Pfft, calm down. At the very best we're only going to play five songs. We've already gotten three of yours down. That leaves us two and a half weeks to learn two more. Again, if we need it. Realistically we're probably only going to be playing three maybe, MAYBE four. We can do that."

I still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable. That was a lot of music to learn so shortly. I sighed, I'd just have to trust them. "Alright… but I'm still coming over for practice."

The blond enthusiastically nodded and went back to work. I looked over to Leon, he was watching me curiously. I smiled, taking his hand in mine. "Let's go home."

The drive home was oddly quiet save for the low volume of music playing in the background. I spared a few glances his way and found him the same always, staring blankly out the window.

As we got closer to home I heard it. I glanced again and saw a small smile on his lips. He was humming softly. I couldn't hear it over the music but I knew it wasn't the song in the background.

Pulling in I cut the engine as soon as I could and could hear him clearly now. Realizing he had been caught a small blush came to his face as he stepped out of the car. I grinned and followed suit.

"You were humming my song?"

"…"

"Did you like it?"

"…" I pulled him to face me, before he could start up the stairs. I looked him in the eyes and asked again.

"Did you like it… my song?"

"… Yes." His cheeks were still tinged pink.

I flicked his nose lightly, flashing a toothy grin. "Good, because that was for you."

"I know." He was smiling softly.

Grinning I pulled him into a sweet kiss. "I have another one I'd like to sing for you but I can't do that out here…" I shot him a wink.

The look on his face was a cross between hunger and affection. If someone serenaded their food before eating it, this is the expression I would imagine. He grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I laughed heartily as he bounded up the stairs, taking them three at a time in his stride.

Before I knew it I was in the apartment again being rushed to the room. He plopped me down on the bed before descending delivering a passionate and brutal kiss. He explored the cavern of my mouth expertly while shedding my clothing away. It was because of him I started wearing button downs. I jokingly referred to them as 'slut buttons', one tug and they came completely open. I learned to find ones that have snap in buttons rather than traditional. Those tend to break when you try that.

He was teasing me at my neck as his hands roamed over me then behind me. He grasped my ass and squeezed it hard eliciting a sound of approval from me. In a matter of seconds he had me completely stripped down.

I smirked as I met his gaze, his eyes were small storms again. I loved to see him like this, loved knowing I did this to him. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead gently. I seized the opportunity. I locked my arms around him and tugged hard to the right, rolling us over so I was atop him.

The smirk played into a grin as I slid my body down, holding myself just above his waist. I started humming a tune softly. He shot me a curious look, one fine eyebrow arched. "I owe you a song, I believe." I stroked his clothed member and planted a kiss just below the navel.

"You seem to like it when I get vocal." I stuck my tongue out playfully. He laughed and mused my chocolate spikes. His hand suddenly stopped and gripped the hair firmly when I trailed my tongue over the smooth expanse of muscle. His stomach was well defined. Six pack definitely, eight pack almost. But he was still so handsome. I started singing as I slowly undid his pants and freed his mast. I was moving slow to tease him.

"_I'm creeping your way and these sheets aren't stopping me. Because I'm gonna meet you face to face and I'm gonna start from your waist up through your navel… and we're approaching such a place…_"

I made sure to keep eye contact letting them convey the heat I was feeling. His grip tightened again as I licked his mast down the full length only to slide back up and trail kisses over his abs. I sang softly, murmuring against his flesh.

His grip loosened and dropped as I made my way up, kissing his collar bone. I made my way up to his mouth and teased it, flicking my forked tongue across his bottom lip and nibbling on it lightly.

"_This is where we both get scared, this is where emotion flares. This is where we both prepare. Navigate me through your body, navigate me._" He groaned deeply before twisting us back over so he was on top.

I would have to say the only problem with our sex life is that we are both very dominate. He likes to be on top as much as I do. I'm not referring to pitching and catching, I mean I just like to be on top. I like to be in control. Leon's not a submissive man however it can be done. But that doesn't come without a fight.

I did have to hand it to him though, the man was like Houdinni with clothing. He was also a good top, he always made sure I was taken care of first. Me on the other hand… I am what I guess you would call a power bottom. I really liked it. If he fired, I'd fire back. My hips like to move regardless of position. Its just harder when someone is on top of you.

As always, he was amazing. We've had sex dozens of times but it always felt fresh with him. I never got tired of seeing our skin glowing together and with the rings it was even more incredible.

We lay there panting, coated lightly in sweat as we came down from our orgasms. He was still sheathed inside me and I didn't mind. I had pulled him into a sloppy kiss before pulling away again from lack of air.

He stared at me and I at him for a while. Smiling I took his hand in mine, my ring pulsing against his flesh. My face was still flushed from our activities. "… I love you, Leon."

Again he was silent, just a oddly goofy grin on his face, he kissed me tenderly. "… I know." With that he pulled out of me and collapsed beside me. His arms wound around me and pulled me in. "Cat nap…?"

I laughed quietly, "Yes, a cat nap would be great."

Shifting closer to me he buried his face into my neck. One of his hands found mine and interlaced them. He whispered something softly against my neck and gave a light squeeze. It had been too quiet for me to hear but his breath had tickled me. I wondered what it was as sleep over came both of us.

This time all my dreams were pleasant.

* * *

**Closing A/N: See you next Saturday folks. **


	22. The Art of Losing

**Disclaimer: Disclaims all characters and references.**

**A/N: As promised here is the weekly update. Currently I am writing another story that is of a very different beat. I may end up posting it on here in the next few weeks. Don't get me wrong I love writing this one, I will not be putting it on hiatus to work on the other one. But the other is fun for very different reasons. **

**Anyway, I hope you folks enjoy this and I will see you all next week.**

* * *

A soft whirring woke me from my slumber sometime later. I stretched lightly trying not to disturb Leon who was still sleeping soundly behind me. Slowly I started to unbind myself from his grasp. After a few weeks (well months including the visits to Merlin) of this I had learned how to do it without stirring him. It just took at least five minutes.

Finally out of his arms I slid my boxers on quickly before picking my clothes off the floor. Checking my phone in the pocket of my slacks I found two messages from Roxas. The first one I had expected, just the usual expecting me over tonight for practice. Which I must add, I am very excited about. I had written another song for Leon after the rings showed up and I really, really, really wanted to perform that.

It was hard enough to keep him from snooping when I was writing the music for it. He'd caught me a number of times humming it asking me what song it was. I was running out of answers. If I could get it to them and practice away from him well, that wouldn't spoil the surprise then.

The second message however, left me baffled. "Some dude left a package for you. Should I take it home and you pick it up there?" I mumbled out loud trying to make sense of it. Who would leave something for me? Turning over the possibilities I decided to tell him yes, figuring it was something left by a client. The older folks loved to give me presents. One woman even baked me homemade bread! Not going to lie, it was pretty cool.

Roxas had an early day, so I'd only had another two hours before I needed to leave. Stepping into the bathroom I started the shower immediately. I really loved having a bathroom attached to my room. It had spoiled me rotten.

Glancing at the mirror I recalled the last conversation I had in it. Larxene had called to speak to Marluxia. I had the pleasure of telling her he couldn't speak, because I killed him. Such a small woman could be so frightening, she really did not like that answer. Not that it could be helped, he was a bastard.

I was surprised when she still honored our 'treaty', calmly telling me of anything that could be of slight importance. Mostly it was nothing, which was relieving and unnerving. Maleficent was being very quiet. I hadn't heard from her since the expulsion of her magick. Not that I'm complaining about that, really. But maybe I was a little worried about the Slyphides and Merlin.

It was difficult to try to push the thoughts out of my head. I hadn't been told bad news lately and I should be enjoying the momentary peace not looking for trouble Sighing I stepped into the shower whatever tension I had been feeling immediately melted away. A hot shower always relaxed me.

The only exception being of course when you randomly hear someone taking a piss while you're washing your hair. All reason seems to fly out the window when you're startled, which is what lead me to believe that opening your eyes with shampoo streaming down your face was a brilliant idea. No, no it wasn't. My eyes were stinging fiercely as I tried to wash out the soapy water. It had taken me two seconds to forget and then remember that my husband lived with me and I had left the door open. Fucking genius I was.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah fine, just a little soap in the eyes," I groaned. "Just to let you know I'm going to be heading out in a bit to see Roxas. I won't be back till later tonight."

The curtain parted and he stepped in. He pulled me into a loose embrace and kissed me under the stream of water. I had to pull out of regrettably soon as the water was going up my nose. He was taller than I was by a good seven inches so he blocked the water stream almost entirely. I scooted back to wall under the shower head, folding my arms against my chest and huffing softly. "That body should be illegal." I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing all over him. It really was difficult not to look at him with clothes on. Naked and wet in the shower it was damn near impossible not to stare.

Laughter like rolling thunder filled the small space of the shower. "Its nice to know my hard work is appreciated."

I shook my head trying to keep from grinning, "If you don't let me finish in here I'll be trying to appreciate it a little more than visually."

No sooner than I had pushed off the tile wall was I slammed back into it. I was met with hungry kisses and teasing fingers as he pushed his body against mine. His length brushed against mine and I moaned into his mouth. I ground against him and lost my footing, slipping on the slick floor.

He steadied me easily and I gave a small laugh. "This isn't going to work for me, I can't move well in here."

"Then don't." His voice was almost purring. His hands slid down my body, caressing my ass and my thighs. I shuddered at feeling his fingers tease me, breaking away from his kiss to give him a heated look. Hands sliding back to my thighs he gripped them tightly, hefting me up and against the wall.

See, this is why I didn't want to wake him up. I would get distracted from whatever I was doing because he was a walking temptation. Although I did have time for the excursion it was still frustrating because I just had no self control when it came to the man.

Placated I lay on the bed with the towel still clinging to my waist. Skin glowing and cheeks flushed I looked to him sitting beside me. A haughty grin adorned his face and I groaned. The man was a friggin' beast. For being centuries old he had the sex drive of an eighteen year old, it was both exhausting and wonderful.

"Am I allowed to get dressed now?" My tone gave off exactly how tired I felt. One could never have too much energy around Leon.

"Hn." I nuzzled into his hand as he stroked my hair tenderly. "I suppose if you must."

"Well I can't exactly show up at the Strife residence in my birthday suit."

He chortled, "No we don't need that, lest they see what they cannot have."

"Pfft. I'd be more concerned about anyone seeing you naked. I'd have to fight off hordes with a stick!" He laughed richly as he ruffled my hair. "Bleh, I'm so tired. Grab me a pair of pants and boxers will ya?"

A dark eyebrow arched, "No, thank you." He lay back on the bed out of my line of sight. "You know my vote already, I'm not going to help you get dressed."

"But its your fault I'm so tired! Come on Leon, please?"

"Hn. No."

"Ooh you're so mean!" I stuck my tongue out playfully before getting up and making my way to the walk in closet. "Got any plans while I'm out?"

"You mean aside from waiting for you to come home?"

I laughed, "Yeah, aside from that."

"Probably go to the gym."

It always struck me as odd that he went to the gym. Being fae I couldn't imagine normal weights did much for him; the man could bench press a Toyota for crying out loud. Even still, those muscles didn't lie. He worked to keep them. Looking at my own lithe figure I contemplated eventually getting a membership myself. I might be a little stronger now but I still needed training.

I was always more of a runner than a lifter but given how my life has gotten just a bit more dangerous… It wouldn't be a bad thing to be in better shape. I snatched the first pair of boxers I saw on the shelf and slid them on. Most people thought it was strange that I used shelves in my closet rather than having a dresser or using hangers.

Dressers were too bulky and a pain to move. Hangers... I had a few too many bad experiences with those so I refused to keep them in my home. As it was all my clothing was organized on three shelves. Nice and tidy.

It was a nice day outside and since I was planning on spending a few hours in a garage a button down didn't sound as appealing. Instead I settled on a simple black wifebeater. It showed off the marking on my shoulder nicely. Socks and shoes equipped I bounded out of the closet, humming softly as I made for the door.

"You're going out like that?"

I turned and gave him an exasperated expression, cocking an eyebrow up. "Is something wrong with my attire?"

His face was neutral as he pointed towards my exposed shoulder.

"Yeah that was the point, I want it to be seen. Let all the worlds know I'm a taken man!" I held my ringed hand up in a tight fist and shook it lightly, grinning goofily. The slightest curl of his lips indicated a smile. "Try to enjoy your day off. I'll see you tonight."

I blew him a kiss then left the room stopping in the dining room to get my songbook. I patted myself down doing the usual mental checklist: phone, wallet, keys… Check, check, check. Good to go!

It was about halfway through the drive that a thought struck me. It had been weeks since our union and neither of us took the rings off yet no one mentioned them. Roxas surely would have brought it up, the kid is way too into our relationship information. Guess I can't blame him, I'm over protective of my friends too, just ask poor Kairi about that.

We talked about every few days, mostly me making sure Riku is treating her right. So far things were great for them. I felt a little bad about not telling her I was married. Knowing her she'd probably freak out. Actually between her and Roxas I'd fear for my life in their wrath.

I shrugged it off, if Roxas didn't know he would shortly, the song I wanted to play would make it extremely apparent. Though I was extremely proud of this one it was starkly different musically than anything else I had written. It also isn't a very easy piece but I was confident they would master it in time. At least they would with Demyx the freaking musical beast lending his assistance they should be able to figure it out.

I was humming the bass line to the song I wrote as I pulled up. I gathered my belongings and jogged over to the open garage with a goofy grin. I was excited to practice with them. Well I was until I rounded the corner. There leaning against the workbench was Axel who was burying his face into Roxas' neck as his fingers were kneading into the blonde's jean clad thigh. They seemed to be intensely absorbed in their little session as they made no notice of my presence. Quietly I slinked back around the corner trying to fight the flush from rising to my cheeks. It didn't bother me he was with Axel, it was just very surprising. I didn't want to disturb them but part of me did. It made me miss Leon a little but some distance from activities is healthy. He needed time to miss me too.

I decided to text Roxas that I had just arrived. It seemed more polite than barging in on their make-out session. A few seconds later I heard a chime then a curse. Ok, so I did feel a little bad about it but he's the one that invited me over.

His cheeks were still well flushed when he rounded the corner and greeted me sheepishly. "Been here long?"

Grinning wickedly I flicked my eyes from his to his crotch then back up, "Long enough."

His face beat an even darker shade of red as he peeked at his clothed erection, "Sorry."

"Its cool man. How long have you two been uhh..?"

"Dating? Hmm… Two, maybe two and a half years? I dunno I don't really keep track of stuff like that."

My brows arched at that, "Wow that's great. I really would have never even thought you two were together."

He nodded, "I'm pretty private about my relationship. While Axel would sing it from the hilltops if I let him I prefer to keep a lower profile."

"I can understand that. So uh is it safe to go inside now?" I teased.

His face contorted with mock irritation, "It has yet to prove unsafe. Besides worst case scenario you would have just seen a peek of what you and Squall do every night."

Scoffing, I feigned hurt, "As if we could be as bold as you, dry humping in the garage and all."

A roll of laughter sounded from behind us and I turned to meet a familiar set of baby blues and spikey blonde hair. Smiling politely I nodded to him, "Hey, Cloud."

"Hola patito," I grimaced at the nickname and he chuckled. "Here for practice?"

"Mhm but I think we're waiting on Demyx, I don't see his car here."

"Well if you have a few minutes would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?"

"I hate to break it to you but you already are."

Sky blue eyes rolled in annoyance, "I meant inside."

I chuckled lightly, "Sure thing Spike."

Roxas had long since made his way back into the garage. I wasn't about to go peeking to see if he had resumed his earlier activities. As soon as the door closed behind us he spun around and flashed a Cheshire grin.

"So when did it happen?"

"When did what happen?"

He grabbed my hand in his and tapped impatiently at the ring.

"Oh that… a few weeks ago." I blushed remembering the better part of the evening.

The grin on his face widened. "I thought something was up when I saw Leon wearing a ring but I didn't think much of it. Yet here you are wearing the matching one. Cute, very cute."

"Honestly I wasn't sure anyone but us could see them, no one else brought it up. Especially how much time I spend around your brother I thought he would have noticed by now."

"I wouldn't put it past him to have just not noticed. Don't take it personally he's just not extremely observant."

"Guess not, hah."

Sky blue eyes traveled over me and stopped at my shoulder, a quizzical look graced his face. "That actually really suits you. You should show it off more often."

I gave a sheepish grin, "Thanks I don't know what I would have done if you told me it looked stupid."

He shrugged, "You'd probably cry."

"Hm, probably. So are you going to sit in with us as we practice?"

A blond eyebrow perked, "Why, did you want an opinion on something?"

"Oooh, you're good." I laughed as he flexed lightly, Cloud could be so impish at times. "But yes, I do need you. I wrote a song for him and I was wondering if you'd tell me your thoughts on it. Ideally I want to play this for him at some point, maybe at the concert if possible. I just really want to make sure its presentable and lyrically sound."

Giving a wry smile he patted my shoulder, "I'm no expert but I'm sure its fine. I've heard enough of your creations to feel confident for you but yeah I'll listen to it."

"Thanks!"

"Oh I almost forgot, Roxas said some guy claiming to be your brother dropped by the store and left something for you."

My blood froze in my veins and I felt hot and cold at the same time. A cold sweat was building in my hands. I bit my bottom lip and gnawed at it harshly, carefully trying to avoid eye contact. Why Terra, why now?

"Can I see the box, please?"

He eyed me oddly before leaving to fetch the item. I was torn between waiting at the table or waiting at the sink in the kitchen. Sitting might be easier but I didn't trust myself not to vomit from stress. I settled for waiting at the sink. It wasn't my home and I would feel bad ruining the hardwood with that acrid stench.

When he came back in I was washing my face with cool water trying to calm myself down. I had allowed myself to believe the delusion that I would never have to hear from him again. Seems cruel to do to family but he was a terrible person only rivaled by one.

Cloud's voice came soft and soothing, "Are you okay, Sora?"

I nodded and shook my head. "Yes, no… Depends on what is in the box." I stared at the package in his hands. It was a simple cardboard box, no print, just blank brown. It looked like what you'd give someone a sweater in.

The older blonde looked at me with concern, "You don't have to open it y'know. We can just throw it away or burn it." He was quiet for a moment as if lost in thought, "Probably burn it, that would delight Axel."

I gave a short chortle, "Why don't we burn it after I open it? I need to know what it contains first."

Nodding silently he set the package on the counter next to me. I stared at it for a few minutes turning over the possibilities in my head. This was a thing of nightmares this little box. It was the monster under my bed. I trembled as I reached for it and tore the packing tape off. I took deep shaking breaths and squeezed my eyes shut as I opened the box.

Another two minutes went by with nothing but the sound of my breathing and Cloud's hand rubbing my shoulder. I could feel my heart pounding heavily in my chest. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared into the open container. At the bottom of the box lay an envelope and a little green book with a sunflower on it.

I stared at it as if it were an otherworldly thing. Cautiously I lifted the book and turned it in my hands, debating on opening it. The hand on my shoulder gave a light squeeze and I let out a shuddering breath. I pulled open the cover and instantly regretted the decision. It was a photo album. Inside was pictures of my brother at his wedding standing next to his wife. My vision blurred as tears built and spilled down my cheeks, I cried with hiccupping sobs as I sifted through the book. The pages were filled with pictures of him and his family. The last photo in the book had a note next to it.

'Meet your nephew Pence and your niece Olette. Don't they look just like us?'

Staring at the toddlers I was overcome by feeling of sickness. Letting the book clatter to the floor I leaned over the sink and wretched. I emptied the few contents of my stomach into it, the stench of the bile stung my throat and my eyes. I was pretty sure some of it went up my nose but at the time I didn't care, it just made me cry harder.

Cloud was holding me from behind as I fell into an all time low pit of despair. Everything had been so wonderful lately, why did life always take it as a challenge? Why was twelve hundred miles not far enough to escaper them? I'm sure she put him up to this. I was tempted to ask her how a long distance fuck felt because clearly she got one.

Blindly I groped for the faucet handle and turned the water on. I washed my face and my mouth out before cleaning out the sink. I felt truly miserable. Groaning I wiped my hands on my pants, drying them off lightly. I eyed the letter still in the box and more tears spilled. Taking it into my hands I ripped it in half, throwing them back into the box with the album.

"I don't need to know what it says… burn it."

Blond brows furrowed with the concern his eyes held, "Who were those people to you?"

Wiping at my mouth I coughed lightly. "… My older brother Terra and his wife Chrysalis."

His eyes widened as he pulled me into an embrace, "Oh Sora I am so sorry."

Tremors shook my body in his arms, my eyes were free flowing tears, my voice was thick and cracked with sobs. "I-I changed my number… and… moved halfway across the country with-without t-telling a s-s-soul and s-still they found me."

Why was it so impossible to bury the past? Things had been so good, so wonderful. But life had a tendency to enjoy fucking me. Now here I am forced to confront a personal demon. She was still in this town and they knew where I worked. Chances are they wouldn't leave until their business was done.

I felt sick and weak as the thoughts churned in my head. It wasn't beyond her to come just to deliver more psychological trauma. But why bring Terra and the kids? Just to remind me everything she tortured me for? Every fight, every ounce of blood and tears she robbed me of, every scar she gave me… I couldn't do it. I couldn't look at her with anything but hate. Seeing those pictures made me hate them more. Who the fuck sends their ex pictures of their wedding and the children they conceived while cheating on them with their brother?

Dread washed over me in an all consuming wave. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into a corner and hide from the world. I thought I had moved on, that I could forget about it all but I was wrong. I wasn't ready to face this, I wasn't sure I would ever be.

I took shaking steps for the door as I spoke, "Burn it all for me." I didn't bother to turn around or say goodbye. I ran for the car and got in, my brain screaming at me to forget everything I saw there, but the damage was done. I took off with no direction in mind, I just had to go.

* * *

**Closing A/N: Regrettably another very personal very true tale. An extremely similar situation happened not too long ago for myself. Cheating significant other who became a parent from one of their ordeals during our relationship. After breaking it off I moved 1200+ miles away only to be surprised with a 'gift' left for me at my new job a year later. The contents of my packet were the same as poor Sora's. It was one of the most traumatizing experiences I've ever had. **


	23. Words in the Water pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Title again in honor of a song. This is as I am sure you have all guessed, a two part chapter. Part two will be up later this week.**

**Things have been extremely hectic for me and I apologize about updating a little later than I intended. I will plan better for next week to make sure its out on time. **

**Work has been quite terrible lately for multiple reasons and my personal relationships are also being very strained - primarily with my current significant other. This chapter like the last was a little difficult for me to write because it stirs a lot of unpleasant feelings and memories in me. I need a hug, bleh.**

* * *

The fun thing about being upset is that your memory either gets better or worse. In my case it got worse. Somehow I had ended up at the bar Roxas frequented, the one I had been at the night me and Leon made up. I'd had a few drinks by the time I was placid enough to understand where I was and why I was there. A drink to forget and one to remember, part of me considered never going outside again until she was gone. The sensible part of me disagreed and wanted to face my demons but with Chrysalis that was damn near impossible.

Sighing into my fourth drink for the evening I contemplated the potential future. She was in town, she knew where I worked, she would want to see me. But why? Some stupid plan to make amends? I highly doubted that. In her mind, she was never in the wrong. She never recalled the fights we had, just me leaving.

My emotions were churning wildly inside of me, I couldn't tell if I wanted a hug or to punch someone in the face. Thinking about it, I probably wanted to hit someone more. There was no hiding my frustration. It was getting close to dinner time, I was torn between wanting company and wanting to be alone. Somehow I already had started texting Leon to join me. I cracked a small smile, at least some part of me knew what I wanted.

"That's the first smile I've seen from you since you've been here."

I pivoted in my seat locking eyes with a pair of big brown eyes and short raven hair. I recognized the waitress from my last visit here so long ago. "Hn…. Yuffie, right?"

"That's me!" She flashed a huge smile, perfect little white teeth showing back to her wisdom teeth. She had a mouth like a shark, I didn't think it was possible to show so many teeth with just a curl of the lips. "I didn't think you'd remember me."

"You were Roxas' partner in crime that evening, how could I possibly forget you?"

She was practically beaming at me. _There, that smile again._ Half woman, half shark I concluded.

"Were you able to make up with your boyfriend after all that?"

My cheeks burned at the comment and I flashed a grin of my own. "Yeah… We made up."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Good! Mission accomplished!"

"With the high score…" I added, flashing my ringed hand to her. My cheeks were a deep shade of red, part from the buzz, part from ring.

Here brown eyes went wide at the sight of it and she delivered a piercing squeal of excitement. "Oh my god, YES! That is so awesome! Oh, oh, oh, can I see it a little closer?!"

Chuckling I held out my hand to her, letting her grab it and turn it in her small ones. She seemed to be really fixated on the design. She traced the design with her finger. At the contact the ring pulsed on my hand causing me to flinch and her to pull away. _That was strange_….

Large brown eyes sparkled at me with curiosity, she must have felt it too. "What was that…?"

"Must have been static." I offered weakly.

The look she gave stated clearly that she didn't buy it for a minute, can't say I really blamed her. But she did the wise thing and let the subject drop, for which I was grateful.

"Its very pretty… Is the weaving a symbol or something? I feel like I've seen it before."

I nodded at her, "Its called the eternal knot. The endless binding of past, present, and future. It serves as a wonderful reminder of the best night of my life." The ring pulsed again, this time with a lingering warmth causing an adoring smile to play on my lips. Somehow I knew Leon was coming.

Yuffie was a spritely young lady; she seemed to have so much contagious energy. She took her apron off and plopped down on the stool next to me. I arched my eyebrows in a silent question. "Relax, I'm on break."

"Ah." With that I raised my glass and took another long sip. I was glad I chose just to have a few beers and nothing stronger. "Should you be wasting your break hanging out with me?"

"I don't consider it a waste of time. The way you looked when you came in made me want to cheer you up!"

I flashed a wry smile, "Thanks."

She played with the hem of her apron nervously, gnawing at her bottom lip, her brows were furrowed deeply. _Cute_, I thought.

Placing my glass back down with a sigh I turned to her, "You look like you have a _burning_ question, why don't you just ask it?"

Her eyes flashed at me but she didn't smile, "Why were you so upset?"

"Hmmm….." I tapped my chin. "That's a loaded question; how about a trade?"

Cocking her head to the side, she gazed at me curiously. "What did you want to trade for?"

I gave her a sad smile, "I'll answer the question but I'm going to need a hug afterwards"

She gave a delighted chuckle, "Of course! As added insurance I will give you an extra one right now!"

I laughed as she practically leapt out of her stool and collided with me. Her small arms wound around me tightly giving a good squeeze. I hugged her back gently before musing her raven locks. When she drew back I grabbed my beer and took another long drink.

"Well do you want the long version or the short version?"

"How long is the long version? I don't have a great attention span."

I chuckled softly at that, she was a funny girl and very honest two qualities I really liked in people. "Its not too long but I think it'll definitely hold your attention."

It took about a good five minutes to thoroughly explain what happened when I lived with Chrysalis. From first meeting to the 'love' that followed, the inevitable heartbreak and betrayal. When I finished catching her up poor Yuffie looked on the verge of tears. I almost didn't have the heart to tell her what had just happened.

"That's so awful…" She was gnawing on her bottom lip again, her eyes were flicking from the entrance back to me. After a moment her demeanor changed and she looked to be fighting off another smile.

I snorted lightly, she really was a strange girl. Almost crying one minute, beaming with delight the next. Not sure if that's a girl thing or not but I couldn't imagine having emotions that fickle.

Her eyes flicked behind me and then back. I narrowed mine in response and started to swivel to inspect the scene. Quickly she swung her leg at my stool to prevent it from moving. She made no attempts to hide her smile now.

"Yuffie what are y—"

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against a familiar hard chest. Startled at first I jumped in my seat before relaxing into him. Leon's still damp mane dripped onto my shoulder as he pressed a kiss on my temple.

"Boo?" His voice was cool and teasing. For a moment I lost myself in it, temporarily forgetting the anguish I had felt earlier. When the contact broke I was reminded again of the conversation I was to have.

I sighed heavily, "Good timing."

He nodded lightly, "How was practice?"

"I didn't go; Well I did go to see the Strifes but I didn't stay for practice."

"Are you okay?" His voice was the same as ever, cool and calm. Only his eyes showed the concern he was truly feeling at the moment.

Instinctively I nodded once then stopped and shook my head slowly. A creeping cold came over me and sent a shiver down my spine. I was very aware of how disturbed I was left feeling.

"Roxas sent me a message earlier saying someone left a package for me at the store today so I picked it up when I went to see him at his house. We were waiting for Demyx to arrive so I went inside with Cloud and took a look at what it was."

I took a shuddering breath and finished off my beer. Yuffie signaled the bartender to get another round and I gave her a questioning look. She smiled softly, "This one's on me."

I gave her a weak fake smile and a nod before continuing. "The package was from my brother, Terra."

"I didn't know you had a brother, Sora." His eyes were icy storms brewing, he could tell how upset I was but he still didn't understand why.

"There's a reason I didn't mention him." Shaking, I sought out his hand with mine. When we touched I immediately interlaced our fingers and gave a strong squeeze. "Terra left me a letter and a photo album. I ended up not reading the letter, the album was too painful."

The bartender set down two glasses of that dark fluid that eased my tension. I took a long drink, taking down half the glass before putting it back down. The Yuengling definitely made this easier, I was feeling pretty buzzed.

"The album was filled with pictures of him and his family. Apparently he got married and had children and wanted to share his happiness with me." My stomach churned a little and my vision got blurry. Yuffie pulled me into a soft side embrace, holding me while I choked out the last words.

"He… He married Chrysalis… Those kids… She was pregnant with them when I broke up with her. She cheated on me with my brother and married him." I couldn't stop the tears from falling and my body trembled.

Leon stood and dropped my hand only to embrace the half of me not occupied by the small raven haired girl. His heart thudded against me and I could feel Yuffie's tears catch on my shirt.

"I'm so sorry Sora... That's awful." Yuffie's voice came soft and cracked.

Leon remained silent, just holding me with a gentle strength. It felt as if let go I would float off. He held me like a precious treasure.

"I don't understand how they could have found me… I never told anyone where I was moving to and yet… here they are, somewhere in this town. I can't… I can't be okay knowing she's here somewhere. Haven't they done enough damage to me…? She's a mental fucking terrorist."

I couldn't stop the hiccupping sobs that were escaping me. Leon pulled me tighter against him, his hand rubbing small circles on my lower back. It soothed me a little but the pain was still too great. I cried until I felt hollow and numb. Numb is a strong word, its more like emotional overload, too much going on to process properly.

Shuddering out a sigh I reached for the half full glass and drank the remaining fluid. I could have easily gone the rest of my life without hearing from her again. Now that its happened there wasn't enough money in my pocket nor alcohol behind the counter to make this day go away from my memory.

_"Niños mirar a su tío triste." _

Rage filled me upon hearing those words spoken by that voice. I didn't have to turn around to know who it belonged to. This day was just getting better and better. I could feel Leon tense around me before drawing back slowly, Yuffie too followed.

_'Children gaze upon your gloomy uncle.' _

"_Pudrirse en el infierno_ _maldito hijo de puta._" My body was trembling with anger. It was taking all my will power to keep myself from turning around and hitting him as hard as I could. Nothing would have satisfied me more at this point.

"_No seas maricón_," his tone was perfectly mocking.

I winced at the term, glaring hard into my now empty cup. Leon's hand made it onto my thigh and gave a light squeeze. I could feed how much the situation was bothering him too. "Yuffie," I spoke without taking my eyes off the glass. I didn't want to give her the intensity of my angry stare. "Bring the check, please."

From my peripheral vision I could see her shake her head lightly, "Its on me Sora, you can leave now if you'd like." Her voice was low and uncomfortable.

I thanked her silently with a nod of my head. Giving Leon's hand on my thigh a strong squeeze I took it in mine before standing. He looked to me with uneasy eyes, small storms were beginning to swirl in them.

"Sora…" that cool voice was soothing but for a moment.

I shook my head lightly to him, "Let's go."

When I turned I was greeted by two things: The first being the tall brunet with fierce blue eyes and a distasteful scowl holding two sleepy infants; the other being my absolute worst nightmare;. the second being Chrysalis. She was the only thing that could frighten me more than the dark faerie queen herself.

My blood ran cold at the sight of those volatile, acid green eyes fixed on me. Her raven hair fell like a sheet to her lower back. Her lips were stretched thin in a tight lipped smile, "Oh you're not leaving so soon, are you? We came so far to see you, brother."

"Don't call me that, you don't deserve to say those words." I practically spat the words at her. My voice didn't go deep enough to fully portray how upset I was in tone alone.

Terra scowled harder, "Don't talk to my wife that way, Sora. I won't stand for it."

I shot him the dirtiest look I could manage, "_Tu esposa es un puta."_

His eyes portrayed pure hatred at that statement and it made me grin, petty I know. Had he not been holding his children I wouldn't have been surprised if he took a swing at me for it. I did just call his wife a whore in front of him.

Chrysalis sighed heavily and turned to her husband who was now fuming and muttering profanities, "Honey get us a booth, please. I'll be there in a moment."

He made to protest but her eyes narrowed to him and he stopped. Sulking, he made his way over to the far corner of the little establishment. Every few paces he'd turn and stare at me, I could practically feel the daggers whiz by me.

Once Terra and the kids were seated she turned to me with a wicked grin. "I've missed you Sora." She took a step closer to me and I took one back. She laughed heartily at this.

"How did you find me?"

"You were never out of sight, Sora." She took a series of quick steps forward and reached for me.

Leon tugged me back tight against him, his arms winding around me in a stance that was both very possessive and protective. I felt immediately better being cradled in his arms. I glared at the girl with all the disgust and hatred I could pour into my eyes.

She laughed again, a little louder this time. "What is this? Your little boyfriend here to protect you? Fucking pathetic, Sora. You break up with me so you can run away to be with some guy? I never took you for a _maricón_. Such a waste, you were a good lay too. So much better than your brother in a lot of ways."

My body was still trembling with rage, even as Leon held me. I could feel the pulses from his ring on my skin trying to calm me down. I was too far gone, too engulfed in rage to feel anything else at the moment.

Everything about her was screaming how much she was enjoying this moment. She pressed on, venomous eyes bearing into mine. "You know those kids are yours right?"

A harsh shiver ran through my blood at the thought. "No, they aren't."

"Yes, yes they are. Terra thinks they're his and he makes a good father but I thought you should know what you ran out on."

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose, "Are you fucking retarded Chrys?" Her eyes narrowed to me immediately. "You have to have sex to conceive. I stopped sleeping with you when you started fucking my brother well over a year ago. Those kids are a few months old. That isn't mathematically possible. Are you so strung out on your own bullshit you can't even see the truth anymore?"

"I wasn't sleeping with Terra at the time, I was with you."

"You were dating me, you were fucking Terra, big difference. Is it possible you were so intoxicated you couldn't tell the difference between him and me? I guess if you look past the OBVIOUS height difference I could still not see the resemblance. But I guess when you're bumbling around in the dark for any fool who would sleep with you it doesn't matter. Everyone turns into someone else that way."

She snarled at me, her pale face contorting her features. "Auntie was right, you are snarky. I liked it better when you took your beatings silently."

That stopped me, "What…?"

Leon tugged me lightly and nodded towards the side door. I hesitated before allowing him to pull me towards it. Nervously, I began to gnaw on my bottom lip, her words were echoing in my mind.

"I'll see you later Sora. I don't mind if you hide, in fact it'll make it all the sweeter when Auntie delivers you to me. See you soon, pet."

Leon pulled me out of the building, his eyes were swirling thick with clouds. That icy steel color smoldered in her direction. As soon as the door shut I dropped to my knees on the ground and sobbed.

My rage shook my body. Gods, how I hated her. The more I thought about the situation that just transpired the harder it was for me to breath. My breath was coming in short gasps making my lungs burn. I couldn't get enough air, vaguely I realized I was hyperventilating. Leon was kneeling on the ground with me, holding as my body racked with sobs and gasping breaths. I felt suffocated and I wanted nothing more than to just vanish. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be in this town with her.

_I wish I could just go home… I don't want to be here_! No sooner than the thought completed did my stomach start to burn, the marking on it flaring to life with power. Darkness spread out and down, the shadows of the overhang disappeared into the pool forming beneath us.

Startled I turned to the brunette holding me, "Leon?! What is this? What's happening?"

He shook his head, "I don't know; this is your magic not mine."

A large black pool had formed beneath us, acting as a shadow. Everywhere we moved it followed. "What is this…?" I asked, turning to my lover with puffy eyes.

"I don't know… Did you think any commands?"

"All I said was that I wanted go home—" With that the floor beneath us gave, sending us tumbling down. The light that was coming from the hole vanished as the darkness swallowed it. The world around us was a curtain of night, the deep darkness that spreads just before the dawn. Stars were barely visible in the sky above us below was a perfect mirror of the sky.

Idly I wondered if it ever would end, it was like drifting through space, a sea of stars and moon swam around us as we tumbled down. The reflection all but shattered as we slammed into the surface of the image, water engulfed us, our bodies sinking from the force of the impact. Strangely it didn't hurt like I imagined it would. From how high we fell the impact should have crushed my bones—not like the gentle embrace it resembled.

We broke the surface and took greedy breaths of the night air. I wasn't sure who felt more unsettled, myself or Leon. I waded over to him in the warm water then drew him into my arms. We bobbed in the water silently, I don't think either of us knew what to say.

The press of Leon's body flush against mine was calming, our hands searched for bare skin to contact. It was a very fae habit—touching for comfort. "Where are we?" I spoke against his jawline, my voice barely considered a whisper.

Leon peered into the darkness around us and over the rippled reflection in the water. He pulled me closer against him, stormy eyes closed, breathing deep the scents on the frail breeze. A fond smile crossed his lips as he spoke, "We're home."


	24. Words in the Water pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the plot.**

**A/N: My apologies for missing last week's update. Things have been.. interesting to say the least. I've been having quite the string of bad luck lately and I am hoping dearly that it comes to an end. I just recently lost my monitor in a power outage so I couldn't complete the chapter I had been writing on my PC. Since I don't have the funds to buy a new one I'm now writing everything on my iPad, which takes me just a little longer to do. I also had to rewrite the portion of the chapter I lost from memory because of the power out.**

**To anyone interested I am currently writing another story that was done to vent my frustrations. I think its actually turning out rather well though its not the romantic drama I've done here. Far from it truly but its fun I think.**

**BEFORE YOU GET TO THE STORY:**

**I'd really like to thank you all very much for your continued support and for reading my material. For Miles has reached a whopping 1000+ cumulative views! Extremely exciting for me as I NEVER thought it would stretch so far. So thank you very much everyone!**

* * *

"What do you mean by 'home?'" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Its where you asked to be so its where your power took you."

I gave an exasperated growl. I really wasn't in the mood for cryptic faerie bullshit. This was like another one of my worst fears coming to light. Just like how some people don't grow out of being scared of the dark I never grew out of my fear of dark water... Or dark mirrors/windows for that matter. Bobbing in cold dark water in what looked like perpetual night in a realm I didn't know was filling me with terror. This wasn't at all where I wanted to be.

Vaguely I was aware of my quickening shallow breaths. I pulled Leon tighter against my frame, practically climbing his body to get as close as possible. I could feel the water around my feet growing colder. The lapping of the water was pulling us further out into the deeper sections.

I could feel the vibrations in his chest and knew he was talking to me but I couldn't concentrate on it; I was panicking. Leon shook me lightly but I buried my face into his neck and squeezed him tighter. I flailed frantically when he started to pry me off of him, pushing me to arm's length.

"No, no, no, no!" I chanted over and again, practically screaming the words at him as I tried to shred through the water to him. His grip on my shoulders was strong, keeping me distant.

"Shh, shh... Sora, calm down, what's going on?"

The water was like ice from my toes to my calves, I started sobbing heavily. "Por favor, por favor... Tengo miedo." My voice was small and cracked with sobs. Part of me understood how irrational it was to be so frightened but the other part of me just wanted to be out of the fucking water. Phobias can be so truly awful to deal with.

I stopped flailing in the water and looked to Leon with blurry, leaking eyes. He seemed so genuinely confused. "Por que tienes miedo?" His voice was so soft, his warm hands massaged my shoulders lightly.

"I... I don't like dark water or deep water. I get nervous when the water gets cold around my feet. I'm out too far, I feel like something's going to grab me."

His expression softened, he made a soft exhale that sounded like a mix between relief and amusement. "Is that what's got you so riled up?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't like the way he made it sound so trivial, even though it probably was. "I just had to deal with my evil ex-novia, fell through a fucking hole into a realm I do NOT know only to land in a large body of DARK WATER." I splashed some of the water towards his face and gave an annoyed huff. "I just went from one of my worst fears into another. Please, tell me why I should be calm!"

He sighed lightly, his grip on my shoulders tightened and he pulled me back into him. With fluid grace he guided my hips to his stomach and wrapped my legs around his back. I was glad I was much shorter than he was, it put me just a little over eye level with him. A good portion of me was out of the water and my feet were no longer touching the cold water. He furrowed his brows before kissing my tear stained cheek.

"Sora, you know I wouldn't intentionally cause you discomfort. No te sientes a salvo conmigo?" His voice was dripping with sincerity, it pained me to hear those words from him. I knew I had inadvertently hurt his pride.

"God dammit, don't do that." I groaned and bumped my forehead on his. "Thats not fair." The fact was I did always feel safe with him, but being thrust into what felt like such a hostile environment was too much for me. Having him hold me was greatly comforting, my breathing had slowed back to normal, I didn't feel like hyperventilating anymore.

"You know I'll always be there for you, I'll keep you safe."

When I opened my eyes his stormy steel eyes met mine and held the gaze. though his face was neutral now his eyes held all the concern and comfort I could stand. Sometimes it was frustrating how perfect he was. How could he say everything I needed to hear with just a look when I couldn't even convey what I felt with words? I sniffled lightly and pecked my lips on the bridge of his nose, kissing his scar gently.

I looked down just in time to see that soft smile, the slightest curl of his lips. Really, he was too perfect. We bobbed in the water silently for a few minutes before I loosened the grip my legs had around his abdomen. He quirked his eyebrows to me as I cautiously let my legs drift down next to his. I trembled nervously, "You do make me feel safe..." I blushed lightly as I gave him a frustrated weak smile; it must have looked awkward.

He flashed me a charming half smile and pinched my side, "And here I thought I'd have to start flexing to get that reaction."

I snorted playfully. "You act as if I get all star struck when you show off."

"Don't you?"

"Hm, nah. Not at all!"

He grinned coyly, "Thats alright, I don't need you to get starry eyed when I can get your glossy eyed and blushy tailed."

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

Leon gave an amused snort. "Nothing."

"Hm." I tapped a finger to my lips thoughtfully as the 'lightbulb' in my head flickered to life. "Oh!" It was my turn to snigger. "Did Squall Leonhart really just make a dick reference?"

Masculine laughter filled the silence around us, his shoulders shook violently in his fit. "Must be your bad influence on my character." He flicked the tip of my nose and I scrunched my face in distaste.

"MY bad influence? Whatever, grandpa." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I chuckled as his eyebrow twitched with annoyance, he really didn't like when I brought up his age. Though I honestly didn't care, it was just fun to tease him about something. I laughed again as he mock pouted and pushed me lightly away. At the moment I was too distracted by him to feel afraid of the water. It was liberating, I waded over to him and he back stroked away from me, that pout ever present on his face. I laughed again and he smiled to me.

"Leon..." I had to admit I was feeling pretty good at the moment. The night air was starting to chill me through my wet clothes. A small frown became present on my lips and I stopped swimming.

Ever perceptive, Leon stopped as well. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Hn. Its cold out here, I really wish it was day time. I want-"

"Sora, don't-"

"-to feel the warmth of the sun."

As soon as I said it I felt the world shift, a dormant magick seemed to flare to life. I looked startled to Leon who seemed just as surprised. The water swirled around my legs and I started to panic, my phobia coming back full force. "Leon!"

"Sora!" He was swimming full speed at me and I to him but I could feel something tugging me down.

I cried reaching out to him, "LEON!" His fingertips grazed mine when I was pulled sharply under the water. I wept but my tears were anathema here, just more water to fill my lungs. Leon was shouting out to me over the water, I watched him dive under and search for me and I yelled for him, just gurgled sounds and air bubbles floating. The mystical current dragged me deeper until the world was black around me. I held my breath until my chest burned with the need for air, I was shaking and sobbing, choking on my need for air.

'Breath', that familiar voice echoed in my head. The voice that was everything feminine, every woman I knew and had yet to know. The first goddess to reach me, Don. I was still deeply submerged in the water, the idea of taking that into my lungs was terrifying. I could feel her coaxing me, her presence surrounded me. The feeling could only be described as the loving embrace of a mother to a child, I sighed into the warmth with my last breath and breathed deep. I could taste the water on my tongue but as it hit my lungs my body shuddered in relief, it was as fresh and tangy as the sea air.

I took even breaths as I was dragged down further, the darkness was fading and the water became warmer. It was strange. I flipped myself over and swam with the strange current till the light burned my eyes. I swam harder, pushing myself faster through the water until I broke through it, reaching a second surface. Here, the sun was shining brightly overhead and the world around me was illuminated.

It had the same feel as the world under the water, some part of me knew it was the same yet different. Upon looking around I could see nothing but an expansive sea, clear beautiful water surrounded me. I shuddered in discomfort. I really hated the open water.

Something lulled to me, it was such a beautiful sound I was hearing. I couldn't begin to describe it without doing it injustice. I turned in the water, my body trying to find the source of that beautiful noise. When I turned completely I saw her, my goddess standing atop of the water. Her robe flowed freely in the wind, tresses of bright red hair flowed from within the darkness of her hood. Never could I see her face but I always knew it was her.

I looked to her curiously as I listened to the sound of her voice. I realized then what I was hearing had been her song. It was so moving, I found myself weeping to the sound. Though I couldn't understand the lyrics I could feel what she was saying.

'..and when I lost all hope to look, someone took that heavy book from my hands. All it's weight they set aside after they had satisfied it's demands. I felt white and black reverse and the lifting of a curse from my heart. Then like one receiving sight I beheld a brilliant light in the dark.'

The context of the lyrics befuddled me. Had I died? Was I being reprimanded or rewarded? I looked to Don, my heart full of questions. The shadows in her hood danced and though I could not see it I knew she was smiling at me. She held forth her hand I reached for it. Her touch was warm and invigorating. My body thrummed with her power as she pulled me from the water. I found myself standing in her arms as she embraced me, the wind carrying her foreign words to my ears filling me with warmth and comfort.

Her hands left mine and moved instead to cradle my face. Her fingertips brushed my ears and the wind seemed to whisper in them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her hands on me. My ring pulsed on my skin, my thoughts returned to Leon. Somehow I knew he was searching for me, I wanted so badly for him to be with me now.

The thought of him searching for me in that horrid darkness, in that realm all alone pained me. I knew he would blame himself for this though there was no going against the goddess' will. I took a slow step back from her form, my hands trailed from her back to grip her clothed forearms. I gave her a pleading look, trying to humble myself, "Goddess Don, please bring him to me."

She dropped my hands from her and cupped my chin, the vibe she gave was apologetic. The wind tickled in my ear with her voice, 'Not yet', it seemed to say.

I could hardly fight my frown off my lips. My ring was still pulsing steadily, I could feel his anxiety, his sorrow, and his anger. I felt bad as I tried to push him from my thoughts, the sooner I finished with Don the sooner I got back to Leon.

I looked to my goddess with a new found determination, "What would you have of me?"

Again, she drew me into her frame. As I held her I could feel the wind stir around us. I stared into the darkness that was her hood and watched as the shadows were replaced by images. A blend of memories and things that had yet to come. I was confused as I watched the birth of a beautiful realm and the progression of its inhabitants. It was both sad and fascinating. So much war, so much death. The world seemed to be swallowed by the darkness emitting from the inhabitants hearts; some of which turned themselves into beings of shadow.

I couldn't help but notice the shadows that tainted the world looked strangely similar to the ones that were in the dark dimension I used on Marluxia. That unnerved me greatly. Those creatures were people overwhelmed by their own inner demons. I wondered, did I fuel that darkness with such an act? How dirty was my own soul in comparison?

I jolted at the feeling of her hand on my shoulder, that small touch was so reassuring. I shook my head trying to lose the feelings of self doubt. This wasn't a time for my own reflections, had she wanted that I was certain she'd give me a mirror instead. I watched again as the world was covered in shadow, a perpetual night spanning forth and swallowing the sun. Was that what happened to the other side of this ocean?

When the image faded entirely from her hood and all that remained was the same darkness that was ever present I broke my gaze. I let it drift over the endless sea to the sky above. The sun was low in the sky; I wondered briefly if when it set another would rise in its wake and carry out the endless day. Endless days and endless nights on different sides... thats enough to drive a man mad! Why not just balance it?

A small hand touched my cheek and caressed it softly. The goddess look to me and her voice carried into my thoughts, 'It is up to you to bring balance to this realm. This is your home now, shape it how you wish it to be. The land will listen to your calls.'

I started, almost jumping back from her hand entirely. That was the first time she ever communicated to me in such a manor. It scared the hell out of me. "What do you mean it will listen to me?"

The wind brushed softly across my face, it seemed more like a sigh than a subtle breeze. 'Did you not ask for the sun and receive one? Did you not command to go home and it take you there? The spirit of this world is tied to yours, you gave this land life, only you can shape it.'

"What do you mean I brought it life? How can its spirit be tied to mine? I never did such a thing."

Don merely slinked her hand from my cheek to my chin and guided it to face the sky. With my head tilted fully back I could clearly see what she meant. The sky above us rather than be adorned with clouds and the like was instead decorated by roots. A massive span of thick, gnarled roots covered a large portion of the sky. It was incredible to take in. This is what our magick had stirred that night on the fountain. This is what it was all for; I finally had my chance to give the faerie back their home.

"Is it possible... to reshape it in the image of the last world? I want it to look just like it had before."

The goddess gave a tired sigh, the wind softly curled around us, 'Not entirely, it will be similar in design if thats what you wish but your magick will change the appearance.'

I nodded softly into her hand, "Thats what I want. This will be everyone's second chance, there needs to be familiarity for comfort."

'The halls of the mounds will shape when you enter them. That can only be done when they recognize their king.'

"Ok, fair enough."

She gave my cheek another fond caress, though something about her demeanor had changed drastically. The air around her felt heavier, something was bothering the goddess.

"What's wrong...?"

Her free hand took mine and she held it tightly, she thumbed over my ring and it pulsed wildly. 'If you want to bring light to the other side you must first burn the curtain that shields it. Each court is shaped to fit the heart of their monarch, you who has the sun in his eyes and the moon in your skin, you bring balance to your court. Maleficent and her kin know only darkness. Their realm will forever remain in shadow until she is dethroned. If the mound chooses to recognize another it will remain withered.'

"Until another ruler is found the dark fae are welcome in my court. I don't want anyone to be denied a home because theirs is under restoration."

An odd emotion swirled in her hood, I couldn't be sure but it seemed like surprise. Something to a smile radiated from her being. 'We did well in choosing you for this, young one.'

I smiled sheepishly to her, "I'm glad I can make you proud. You've given me so much, goddess." I wound my arms around her tightly in a strong embrace. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes. Without her influence I'd never be where I am now. I have a purpose in life and a wonderful husband all from her. I couldn't be more grateful to her.

After a few moments Don pulled back from the embrace. She took a few steps back, a little more than arm's reach of distance between us. Leaning slowly she touched her palm to the water beneath us. The world seemed to sigh with her movements. All at once she raised herself while keeping her palm flat, a thick column of water raised with it. It streamed under her palm, taller than myself. The water churned fiercely until she recalled her hand. Suddenly the water dropped, falling back into the sea beneath us.

Leon stood dumbfounded atop the water, he seemed to be taking the pull better than I had. I couldn't stop the smile from coming back to my face as I closed the distance between us. Turning his attention to me he opened his arms to welcome my embrace.

"Sora... I'm so sorry. That must have been terrifying for you."

I shrugged lightly, "I'm over it. When I felt Goddess Don it relaxed me quite a bit. I was more concerned about how you were taking it."

He kissed my forehead tenderly before turning his attention to Don. She was quietly watching us, she seemed very content with the display. "Goddess..." His voice was soft, that one word seemed to deliver a full on question.

Slowly she reached up an grasped her hood, peeling it back in an almost exaggerated motion. When it finally touched her shoulders I gasped at her face. From her milky skin to her high sculpted cheekbones, her fiery curly red hair and vivid tri colored green eyes, she was entirely the same strikingly beautiful woman who had sung on stage the night we joined flesh.

I found myself almost moved to tears, this woman, nay, goddess, has done so much herself to see us delivered to each other. I'd never felt more touched in my life. She turned those wild green eyes to me and gave the most breathtakingly radiant smile. She knew I recognized her and her efforts. Had Leon known the entire time?

Something in her expression changed turning almost somber as her eyes met Leon's, "... Fydd ... yn barod i ... drosto ef?" Her voice was still hauntingly beautiful though vaguely sad. I could only make out bits of her syllables, the language was so strange.

Leon squeezed me tighter, he returned her ominous stare. Whatever she had said it was obvious it had disturbed him greatly. I could feel his pulse quicken against my ring. When he finally spoke his voice held nothing but an authoritative promise, "Without hesitation, goddess." He pulled me closer to him in an almost crushing embrace.

She seemed pleased with his response. "Dim gofid..."

"None."

"Ailene...gaeth."

He was silent for a moment, idly his hand stroked my back. I wondered what they were talking about and why she chose to exclude me from the conversation. I could sense his anxiety, I wanted to comfort him but I didn't even know what was upsetting him.

Finally he answered, "Pa mor ... nes ... mod alien?" His voice held such a longing sorrow. I interrupted my resting on his chest to peer at his eyes. They shimmered softly, it looked like they would spill with tears any moment.

"... pa mor hir ... ei gymryd iddo ... sut i fod ... frenin."

"Byddaf yn ei gofio?"

The goddesses sudden silence seemed to disturb him further. He turned from her and held his eyes in mine. The storms brewing in them shuddered and gave, each eye held a curtain of rain falling from their clouds. I was so lost in the sight of them that I hardly noticed his own tears falling down his cheeks.

Confused, I did the only thing I could think to do: I held his face in my hands and kissed each rolling tear. Tender and chaste I kissed his cheeks, lips and nose before giving a lingering one to his forehead- just on the tip of his scar. Forehead kisses were my favorite. They harbored no lust, only pure love and respect. I wanted him to feel that from me, to embrace him in the warmth of my love.

My ring flared and pulsed against his skin, it tingled on my hand sending a shiver down my arm into my body. His body shivered as well, I knew he could feel it. His gaze was tender and loving as he pulled me into a chaste lock of the lips. His arms squeezed around me and pulled me up to better match his height. He kissed me again with more force than before, though still without tongue it was like the kiss you gave when you left for a journey without your loved one. A kiss full of promise that you'd see each other again.

Unease washed over me at feeling that longing. What the hell did they talk about? As if on cue, Don dismissed herself from view. Her image wavered before fading entirely, like a mirage on the desert. We were still standing on top of the water, well rather, Leon was. He was still holding me off the 'ground' in his arms.

He gave a soft sigh before setting me back down and grasping my hands in his. "Before you ask, no I can't tell you."

I tsked at him, "Well don't you know me so very well." He gave a slightly amused look. I smiled at him and kissed the knuckles of his right hand before nuzzling it with my cheek. "Are you ready to go ho- back to my original realm- for real this time?"

He squeezed my hands tightly, "As long as we go together."

I chuckled softly, "Like I'd just leave you here. Pfft, you're not getting out of it that easily." I tapped my ringed finger against his skin. "You're stuck with me, remember?"

The saddest of smiles graced his face as he gave my hands another light squeeze. I sighed, I was really worried about what was said. But if Don wanted me to know she wouldn't have spoke in their tongue. I tried to calm myself and concentrate on my magick. Dimensional magick was strange, I didn't like the inky darkness that pooled around our feet. It looked like oil waiting to combust on the water. I gave my husband one final look, silently asking the question. When he nodded in return I envisioned our destination and gave the command in my head. The ground beneath us gave and for the second time that day we fell into the darkness. This time, neither of us was frightened.


End file.
